A Messed Up Family Tree
by Niknakz93
Summary: Growing up a hunter after her parents mysterious deaths with the Winchesters is easier said than done. Years later, Leona's convinced that John is hiding something from her, and just how does it connect to Sam-? Love sucks when you fall for both brothers.
1. Before The Worst

**A Messed Up Family Tree**

_"You didn't ask for this_

_Nobody ever would_

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

_It's your sad reality_

_It's your messed up family tree _

_And your left with all these questions "_

Matthew West- Family Tree

xXx

I awoke with a start now, eyes fixed on the shadowy ceiling. Next to me, I felt the bed move a little now, then closed my eyes again with a sigh, then realized what had awoken me- Dean snoring loudly in my ear.

I scowled now; that ass. He always kept me awake, whether I was spending the night curled up with Sam in the other bed, or stuck here, with his annoying eighteen year old big brother.

But that was the thing- they were both like brothers to me.

* * *

When I decided that the snoring was too much to put up with, I pulled the covers away and got out, leaving Dean half naked on the bed, still snoring like a rumbling truck. I clambered into the other bed now, then heard a low moan. 'Lee?' a sleepy voice said softly into my ear, and I chuckled a little. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

Sam chuckled too this time, then said, 'Can't sleep too huh?' then moving a little so he could pull me into his arms and yank the covers over us. I chuckled- Sam was always the one with the most sense. The same age, fifteen, as me, and easily my best friend. Hell, he'd heard it all. Whether it was my first crush, kiss... all of it really, my own personal shoulder to cry on and spill my heart out to.

I didn't dare tell Dean anything anymore... not since he'd very nearly beaten the crap outta this guy who cheated on me. Sure, the fact I had a protective big brother was comforting, but at the same time, weird.

My mother had died when I was just a baby. Very nearly the same age as Sam, give or take a few months. He was fifteen, the same as me now.

* * *

I sighed now- it was a rather cold night here in Maine, and dad (or should that be John Winchester, the boys father and my "adoptive father?") he had always asked me to call him "Dad" and I always knew he had a softer side under the hard exterior. Buried deep, but still there.

Whichever it was, he was off hunting something- a ghost in an old warehouse I recalled. I had been surprised that he let Dean remain behind when they usually hunted together all the time. Dad had told Dean that it was a mild case. A "one man job" had been his exact words.

Typical stubborn man. I wondered sometimes how I put up with them... living with three guys your whole life did things to you- sure, I didn't mind too _much_ wearing dresses, but jeans were much more my preferred style of choice.

I mean, you wouldn't get Dean never wearing his beaten leather jacket would you? The guy practically lived in it, never taking it off to be honest.

* * *

Now I sighed as I immediately felt warmer from the body heat he was exuding, plus the warm covers and arms around me. Sam frowned, I knew it because of the tone he used when he said. 'What's up?' I sighed once more, then said quietly, feeling that little sibling moment between us as I said glumly. 'Just wish Dean would stop snoring.' Sam chuckled, then let me go for a second as he reached down beside the bed and picked up something- I saw him lob something over at the opposite bed, then a snort and voice going. 'Oww!'

I rolled my eyes now- it sure sounded like Sams shoe had collided into Dean... his head by the way he was cursing, a hand on his head. The lamp came on now, and I snorted in laughter at the sight of his bedraggled form.

'That was not funny Leona!' He growled at me, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him so loud, that the occupants next door yelled for silence. I heard him growl back. 'Shut the hell up!'

Typical pissed of Dean (!)

Sam sighed and laughed a little, running a hand through his hair as he said to me. 'I think I'm in trouble now.' I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes against him, my hand twining in the covers. I was only vaguely aware of him sighing and lying back down, putting a protective arm around me again. I smiled a little to myself now-

This was my family.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Sam wasn't in with me anymore, so I sat up and yawned, turning my tired gaze on Dean who was cleaning out the barrel of a shotgun, but looked up at me as I pulled myself to my feet, and asked groggily. 'Where's S-?' but I needn't finish, because I heard his annoyed voice and knocks from the bathroom- Dean had locked him inside from the shoe throwing incident last night.

I scoffed at Dean. 'Such childish behavior.' then went over to the door and yanked the blade that was stopping the door from opening. Sam came out now, scowling at his brother. 'Hey-! You wait til I-!' but he never got it out, as Deans phone went off and he answered it, face serious in a second as the call ended and he said to me and Sam. 'Demons followed him on the way out, grab everything and let's scarper.'

It wasn't unusual, this kind of morning.

* * *

As we grabbed everything and, as Dean put it "shagged ass" Dad was waiting in the Impala, and barely thirty seconds out the motel door, they were already speeding away, the driver cursing under his breath as Dean asked now, looking out the back window at the retreating town. 'What happened? I thought it was a ghost?'

I heard dad groan. 'It was an ambush. Demons.'

I sighed now, putting my head on Sams shoulder, closing my eyes- John- I mean dad, was pissed off. And when he was pissed off, he was _really _pissed. Great (!) and now I was certain as the cars speed increased that we weren't going to stop for a good while at , until dad though we had covered enough distance from the demon horde that was probably following us.

Hell what a morning... hang on, that wasn't right...

Welcome to being "related" in a sense, to the Winchesters (!)

* * *

**Due to the constant pleading, here we go- the start of a Dean/OC fic! Sorry this chapter is so short:( will be gettinf alllooot longer. Starts with teen boys, but will be much older soon enough(: Reviews are very much loved, I'd love to hear what you think about this experiment of mine, and my first Dean/OC fic:) plus they motivate me to do the next one for tonight. Cheers all**


	2. Family At War

I was sat next to Sam now in our English class, watching the teacher with bored eyes. We'd finally managed to settle, of sorts, in Maryland, where we promptly entered another school. I didn't mind dads view of not settling long enough to get attached to people and the place. A clean break was better, I agreed.

Dad had always been a tad more lenient with me because I wasn't his biological daughter, but near enough. He loved me, in a sense, as much as Sam and Dean. Although, the arguments he and Sam were enough for me to leave the motel room and sit in the back of the Impala, staring at the wheel. Sometimes with Dean when he came out to see if I was ok. He sat there with me in his arms for well over an hour, not saying a single word the entire time, just holding me tightly.

* * *

With my head back in the room, I turned to the seat next to me, where Sam was sat, chewing on the end of a pen, looking as bored as she felt. Sure, I knew he was the "Geek of the group" but even he got bored by the teachers constant droning.

I swiftly ripped a sheet of blank paper put of my notebook, scribbling down a few words, waited until the teachers back was turned, then passed it onto Sam, who read the words. "You look bored." He wrote something down, then passed it back to me.

"More than bored"

I smiled, then wrote back. "Anyway I could help?'

"S&B the teacher?"

I rolled my eyes at "Salt and burn" shorthand.

"I'm game if you are"

"So bloodthirtsty (!)'

_'Leona Ashford?'_

Ashford was the alias last name we were using. Heart and Winchester were too much of a risk.

I looked up at the teacher, and at the corner of my eyes, I could see Sam hiding the sheet under the desk, away from the teachers attention. 'Yes?' I asked politely, and she folded her arms at me. 'Could you run down to the store cupboard and fetch some copies for one between two of Doctor Faustus please?'

I smiled sweetly- she hadn't forgotten the laxative Dean had dared me to put in her drink by the look of it. Detention for three days- and Dean, the bastard, swore he had nothing to do with it...

He soon said sorry when I did the same to him with a beer he had next to his bed. Revenge had never been so sweet. _Until he gets me back _I now thought as I walked down the corridor, kicking an empty soda can on the way, sighing as I ran a hand through my bright auburn hair.

* * *

I reached the cupboard door but the one next to it opened and a familiar voice said with a grin. 'I'll see you later on.' I raised an eyebrow as a blonde girl walked out, seeing me and squeaked a little and ran up the corridor.

I tapped my foot now as Dean came out, and he saw me and groaned, closing his eyes. 'Oh man...' I rolled my eyes and unlocked the storage cupboard and went in, looking for the Faustus books.

There was footsteps behind me, and I said nonchalantly. 'Your fly's undone.' I saw in the glass him looking down, then he saw my smirk and went sarcastically. 'Ha ha (!) Got me.'

I chuckled, then pulled the books into my arms and turned to him and sighed. 'How long are we staying here? That teacher won't survive another week with me and Sammy plotting against her.'

Dean laughed now, his eyes doing that twinkle thing he reserved just for me. 'Play nicely now (!)' he smirked, and I elbowed him in the ribs as I went by, not daring to ask about the girl he'd no doubt just gotten "acquainted" with.

I called back to him. 'See you at the gate when the bell goes.' He chuckled. 'Later Lee-Lee!'

I scowled now- the prick. Me and Sam were united in our annoyance of his stupid nicknames of Sammy and Lee-Lee.

Oh well, I just called him "Dick" because he could never keep it in his pants.

* * *

When I got back to the class and sat back down, the teacher made Sam, my "trouble maker in chief (!)" hand them out, then he pulled up his chair next to mine and I sighed, looking down at the book. 'Why would someone say Yes to the devil?' I pouted, reading the summary of the story- guy sold his soul to the devil for God knew how many years for powers and knowledge on Necromancy.

Sam snorted. 'The devil... there's no such thing.' I raised an eyebrow. 'Imagine if he _was_ real though... that'd be some scary shit.' Sam sighed and said, smirking a little. 'Well if we ever do face the devil, I promise I'll hold your hand yeah?'

I smirked. 'I'll take that as a promise then.' then as I turned the page over, I really thought about something. 'What about angels eh? There is so much lore about them... do you think they exist?'

Sam chuckled now, then said quietly. 'Don't tell Dean and Dad... but I think they do exist.' I smirked now, feeling a tad guilty. I knew he'd never admit that to just anyone. Then again, we were more than siblings of sorts- the best friend a girl like me could ever want.

* * *

When the school day ended, Dean met us at the gate and we walked back to the motel, seeing as it was only a twenty minuet walk away. Dean was acting like a prat, so I jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, making him go with a noise that was supposed to be annoyed, not laughing. 'Fat ass.'

I kicked his chest hard, making him wince.

When we returned to the motel, Dean let me down as he saw the Impala gone, and a note on the bed when we went in- he'd gone on a case.

Dean was a tad annoyed now- he'd much rather be hunting down some demons than stuck at school, albeit, screwing chicks, but still. Later that night as we sat in the room, my legs on Sams lap, eating a bowl of noodles, flicking the odd pea at Dean, who was sat on the bed, ankles crossed and eyes closed. But he soon looked up and scowled at me. 'Pea brain.' I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up as he got up and grinned. 'Well, I'm off. Hot date, hot chick, hot sex. Catch you later.'

I sighed and rolled my eyes now, then Sam said in defeat. 'No matter how many times he says that, I'll never get used to it. It's disgusting.'

'Touche (!)'

Sam chuckled now, then got to his feet and asked, walking over to the bed. 'Want a soda?' I nodded, and he threw me one. I popped it open and he sat down next to me again, then he grinned and held up a bottle of vodka, and I put the lemonade down and grinned, holding out a hand for the bottle, taking it and opening the top, taking a swig and felt my eyes water a little- pure vodka was pretty strong to me, and I got drunk easy. Hell, I remembered the first time I got totally hammered- I ended up punching Dean in the face, giving him one spectacular bruise, and both he and Sam were shocked when John complimented me on how great a hit it had been.

* * *

So it wasn't long until nearly 3/4 of the bottle was gone, and I was into a giggling fit, dancing around the main room, making Sam laugh and shake his head.

I grinned when I dragged him to his feet and made him dance with me, my arms around his waist, head on his shoulder as if it was a slow dance.

'Say Sam?' I asked now as he hummed a little in my ear, imitating a waltz or something. 'Yeah?' he asked, meeting my dark sapphire eyes with his own hazel ones. I could feel the drink working as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, a hand moving to his hair. But then I came to my senses with a gasp and let him go, saying apologetically. 'I'm so sorry-! I-!' I had tears in my eyes now and then turned away and collapsed onto the bed, covering my face with the pillow.

Sam pulled it away, and I saw his frown and go quietly. 'If I knew you weren't a lightweight, I would have thought you were being serious.'

I watched him sit down on his bed now and sigh, staring at the floor for a second as he said quietly. 'You heard what dad said? Even if we really meant it...'

I nodded. 'It would interfere with hunting. I know... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...' Sam chuckled now, then held up his hands. 'No blood, no foul.'

Now I rolled my eyes at that, then he indicated for me to come and join him. I was apprehensive, worried he might have been offended by my drunken, meaningless actions. At least it hadn't been that time Dean got me drunk and dared me to walk down to the shop, buy a candy bar and walk back... in my bikini.

Yep, I did it. And Dean was so shocked that he admitted defeat.

I got up and climbed in, tensing up as he put his arms around me and said quietly. 'I do love you Lee, but only as a sister yeah?' I smiled now, then sighed in relief.

'Love you Sammy.' I giggled teasingly, prodding his leg with my toe. He chuckled. 'Same Lee-Lee.'

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning due to someone saying my name shaking my shoulder a little. I groaned and opened my eyes to see dad had returned. Sam got up now and said with a frown. 'I thought you were on a case?'

He nodded and turned back to the wardrobe, then said. 'Where's Dean? He's not answering his phone.' I groaned now as I got up, feeling my spine ache a little from the awkward position I'd been sleeping it. Sam wasn't much better it looked like. I sighed, then told him. 'Where do you think?'

He rolled his eyes now and growled. 'He know he should be back before noon at least!' he picked up his phone now and no doubt called his eldest son again, but with no avail which resulted in an angry voicemail.

Dad sighed now and sat down on the end of my bed and I asked with a frown. 'What happened? Why are you back so early?' He turned to me now and smiled a little. He'd always been more softer in tone with me, even though he could yell like a Banshee when he wanted to.

'It doesn't matter.' he told me, and Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Are you hiding something from us?' Dad scowled now, and I felt an argument between them brewing... again. It wasn't the first, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Dads scowl deepened, and he didn't answer, but merely got up and left the motel room, just saying. 'Pack up, we're leaving.'

I saw Sams... well, glare really, then I sighed, going over to him and putting an arm around his shoulder, and he said bitterly. 'I can't keep doing this. I gotta get out.'

Now I frowned and said in confusion. 'What do you mean-?' He sighed and shook his head. 'Doesn't matter. Not yet anyway.'

I felt nervous, and it obviously showed on my face as he said with a light chuckle. 'Relax Lee, yeah?' I sighed and started grabbing my shoes, which was one at one end of the room, the other at the opposite, then pulled them on, gathering my things together and putting them in my duffel.

Sam sighed and did the same, and not too long after, the door opened and Dean came in, looking pissed off.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Good night?' He shrugged, then sighed. 'Dad... chewed me out on the whole "responsibilities for your brother and sister" subject actually.' I sighed and said quietly. 'Dean...'

He shook his head and sighed. 'No, it's my fault. If something happened to either of you... it would be my fault.'

I watched his expressionless form gather his stuff together and wondered what exactly Dad had said to him. Whatever it had been, it hit Dean hard. Hell, there had been a time when we were younger with this case. Dad had gone on a hunt for this creature, but it came back... and Dean had left the room for a bit, leaving me and Sam curled up together on the bed, where apparently the creature had been close to getting us if Dad hadn't returned. I knew his trust in Dean had faded a fraction at that mistake. He didn't really yell or anything, but was more concerning with me and Sam being safe, and told Dean not, well, never to leave his post again.

It looked like Dean was remembering it... with detail.

I sighed now and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, head on his shoulder. 'Don't worry too much yeah?' I told him quietly, rubbing his leather covered back. He sighed and pushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled a little. 'I'll be fine Lee-Lee. Thanks anyway.' I smiled and he kissed my cheek, moving away to pick up mine and his bags and walk outside where Dad was waiting in the Impala.

I sighed, looking around at the motel for a second, then got in the back with Sam.

God I hated these damn awkward family road trips. Dad was pissed at something none of us knew, Dean was brooding, Sam was pissed of a tad at his father, and me-?

Dad was hiding something... something big... I knew it...

**

* * *

****Well, I did promise the chapters would be getting ****much longer(: jumping forwards a few years next chapter, and maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews, I'll do an extra long one for tomorrow! After all, reviews are the greatest inspiration an author can get. Thanks all! I'll put the next one up if we get enough feedback. Cheers all. X Nicc  
**


	3. Beautiful Monster

**Three years later**

I was walking down the school corridor now, my files and papers under my arm as I made my way to the exit, where I saw Sam waiting for me.

As I pushed the door open, he turned from his place sat on the wall to me. He'd changed so much since we were fifteen. He'd always been tall, but it was like he'd shot up now, 6'0 or more for sure. I was only 5'6, nearing 7, but hell. He was a damn monster now! The childish roundness he had a hint of in his face was gone, and replaced by a much more adult leanness to it. We were eighteen now, Sam had turned it the previous week, but he still looked a tad older than his age. He looked about twenty more like.

And here, he was, finishing off our Senior year in high school best we could before graduation. More of a beautiful monster in my mind.

I stopped before him now and smiled. 'Hey.' He chuckled and stood up, putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the motel we were currently staying at.

Halfway there, he asked in a totally unconcerned voice. 'Lee, remember that flyer we saw on the cafeteria wall the other day?' I nodded glumly- it was the Winter Snow Ball, and the tickets were almost out.

So was my chance of dad letting us go...

So why was Sam grinning-? I started to wonder now, then gasped. 'Did you-?' Sam chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah, I managed to persuade dad to let us go, as long as we're back not too late, about twelve-ish and stick together, yeah.'

I laughed now and hugged him tightly, burying my face into his chest and grinning. 'And-' he added on, making me look up at him. 'Will you be my partner?' I grinned and said. 'But I thought you were Deans (!)' Sam sighed now, then rolled his eyes. 'Funny (!)' I laughed and nodded, feeling excited all of a sudden. I'd never been allowed to go to any school events before- it was like dad didn't trust us, and that was that.

I groaned now, suddenly realizing that I didn't have a dress. I voiced this to Sam, and he grinned in a way that made me suspicious. But he just walked the 10 minuet trek "home" beside me, despite my questions and moaning about telling each other everything, he didn't yield.

* * *

When we got back, Dad and Dean were there, packing for a short hunting trip, leaving us two behind for the party.

I went up to dad now and hugged him, taking him aback for sure as I went. 'Thanks so much!' he put an arm around me and patted my back now, going. 'Be careful ok?' he let go and turned to Sam. 'Both of you, any trouble- get out straight away. You know the drill.'

I nodded and rolled my eyes, but he also added, sounding annoyed more than anything. 'If we get back and find _either _of you with a girl or guy in this room, on your own or anything else like that, I won't be happy.' Sam sighed and I fought the urge to smirk- he'd never bring a girl back. Stuff that, he'd never slept with a girl- I was sure of that because of Deans little sarcastic comments on how he and Sam could be related when he was so opposite to him. Like black and white- and I was the grey in the middle.

But, despite what Dean had thought about me seriously contending his record of one night stands, I was the complete opposite- I didn't want to "compete" against him, and I hadn't.

I nodded all the same, scoffing in my head that I'd never hit it off with a guy anyway. Sure, both Sam and Dean had said I was very pretty by any standard. My hair a dark glossy auburn down past my shoulders in light waves, my eyes that were a deep dark sapphire blue. Dean often commented with a wink that I was a right hottie. Great (!) Plus that time I found him looking at my bra size... I yelled at him for ten minuets straight, and when Sam came out the shower and found out what happened, he gave his brother an earful too.

But Dean had still whispered to me as he went out. 'Busty.' then winked as the door closed.

He was such a pervert.

* * *

I nodded now and said, totally unconcerned. 'Sure, whatever.' I saw dads dark eyes linger on us for a moment, then he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and said, all unconcerned. 'We'll be back soon enough ok? Tonight or tomorrow morning tops.' I nodded and walked over to Dean, hugging him for a moment and he said quietly to me, smirking. 'Make sure Sam scores tonight yeah?'

I rolled my eyes and said back. 'Oh now, you did _not _just ask me to get your brother laid?' Dean kissed my cheek, which I took as a yes. Great (!)

* * *

When they left, Sam reached under his bed and pulled out a bag and handed it to me, making me frown and peer inside, then felt my eyes widen as I pulled the dress out the bag, holding it up and grinning at the ice blue silk, the strapless design and flowing ankle length.

I smiled again, then hugged him tightly. 'Thank you so much!' Sam chuckled, hugging me back, then said. 'Thank Dean too- he was the one that picked it.' I blinked in surprise- that was unexpected, then Sam said with a laugh. 'He felt guilty not getting you anything for your birthday and being smashed out his face drunk on the day. So we went half on it for you.'

I beamed now, then went into the bathroom and pulled it on, zipping it up at the side, then opening the door and walked out, spinning a little, grinning at Sams dumbstruck expression as I asked. 'How do I look?'

Sam looked speechless, then he laughed. 'Like a Siren.'

I laughed, then raised an eyebrow as I pulled the low-ish plunge up and said in defeat. 'Yes Dean chose this. What did he say? _"let's get Leona nearly naked and show of her tits to the whole school?"'_

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as he said. 'Along the lines of that, yeah. But it's not that bad. It suits you!' I smiled and asked him. 'What about you?' Sam rolled his eyes, then said glumly. 'You'll see.'

'As long as it's not whi-'

'Leona... you would never, ever get me wearing a white suit of my own accord. I assure you.'

I smirked now, then said with a laugh. 'Good. Because I'd shoot you!'

Sam chuckled, then unwillingly got out his own suit, which was a very dark navy blue with a tie to match the color of my dress. 'That is-' he asked now, shoving it back under. 'If you want to come with me?'

I grinned, then threw my arms around his neck, laughing. 'I would love to go with you Sam Winchester!'

Sam chuckled, then said. 'Great to hear Leona Loveridge.'

* * *

When the night arrived, I was feeling generous and let Sam get ready first, since I knew I was going to take forever in the shower, then doing my hair and make up.

Sam came out of the bathroom now, and I glanced over at him and felt a secret grin creep onto my face. Dean had teased me a good few times when Sam came out of the shower in just a towel and I eyed up his physique, which was getting more and more impressive as he got older. What a damn fitty he was. Dean had come out the shower buck naked one time, making me yell a good few swearwords at him and cover my eyes with a pillow as he said. "_See anything you like sweetheart?"_

Nu-uh, not a thing.

Well, the truth in that matter was "Maybe" hell! I'm a woman for crying out loud! Having these two rather hot guys around me all the time with their shirts of was, is, Christmas come early. Freaking, fucking stupid hormones...

* * *

I went in the showed now, turning the shower on and letting the hot water wash over my body, thankful that nasty bruise on the lower part of my shoulder from a hunt the other day was gone. I sighed, then started singing the new cassette Dean had bought the other day. I didn't know the name of the song, but I knew the lyrics by heart, and didn't care what Sam thought of me- though he had said I was rather good the other day.

A good while later, I finished my hair so it flowed onto my bare shoulders in tight auburn curls and touched up the make-up a little, then pulled my silver heels on and opened the door to face Sam finishing his hair, then saw me in the mirror, face totally shocked as he turned and saw me in the flesh. 'Wow.' was all he could say. 'You look beautiful.'

I chuckled, then looked at his navy suit and nodded. 'You look great too.' Sam chuckled, then froze and groaned. 'What?' I asked with a frown. Sam shook his head.

_'Well... looks like we're walking there and back.'_

_

* * *

_

At the Ball, I dragged Sam onto the dancefloor for a dance, and he moaned at me as I put his hand on my waist, making him stand close to me. I chuckled and stepped on his foot with my heel, he scowled and gave in, taking my free hand in his and danced with me.

When my ankles started hurting a few hours later, I said to Sam with a grin. 'One more dance, then we can go yeah?'

He pulled me to my feet faster than I could get up.

I put my arms around his waist now, since I couldn't around his shoulders- freaking giraffe. He chuckled now, then said. 'Did I tell you how beautiful you look? Very different to the jeans you usually wear.'

I chuckled, tightening my grip on him, head against his chest and closing my eyes, hearing his heart beat at regular intervals. 'You're not still thinking of leaving are you?' I asked quietly, then heard a sigh and looked up to see his sad expression. 'I-' he sighed again. 'I handed in the application forms for Uni the other day.'

I didn't know what to say now- Sam was leaving-? Sure it was his own choice, but...

I didn't want him to leave.

But I couldn't go with him. Hunting was my life... I'd never leave it behind.

'Say something.' he asked quietly, lifting up my chin and meeting my tear filled eyes. He hugged me now and said, still quiet. 'I'm sorry... but I just have to get out of all this. It's not you, I promise.' he lent down now and kissed me sweetly for a moment, then said, a hand in mine. 'What do you say we get back before dad murders us for being very nearly late?'

I nodded and sniffed, wiping the tears away.

* * *

When we got back, I changed into my shorts and vest before climbing into bed on my own, wondering if Dean would come and join me when he got back.

_'Lee?'_

I didn't look up as the bed sank down a little next to me, then I felt a hand turn me over onto my back, and sad eyes meeting my own. 'Lee I'm sorry ok?' he said, putting a hand on my cheek, making painful little sparks originate from his touch.

He sat down next to me now and sighed. 'I don't know what else to say... but... if I get accepted, I'm leaving.' then he took a deep breath and added. 'And I want you to come with me.'

I shook my head and said sitting up and said quietly. 'You know my answer Sam...' he sighed and raised a hand to my face. 'I know...' then chuckled. 'Blame a guy for trying?' I chuckled a little, then I felt him kiss me again, more passionately than before, then felt the bed under me as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, then felt him at my neck and I thought about something- this was Sam. My best friend since... well, forever, and here I was letting him take my shirt off? I'd never classed him as... well, I loved him, I always had really. It was hard not to feel something for him when I had spent so much time with him... but seriously-? Together-? And he was going to leave? No... I wouldn't let this happen, losing my best friend and... my lover...

I felt him climb on top of me now, kissing me softly once more as I pulled his shirt off and kissed his neck, hands on his back now, tingles going down my spine at his touch.

Well, they did say you shouldn't mix work with pleasure, and hell this was one of them moments.

Especially when I saw Deans shocked expression in the open doorway at the scene, his eyes wide, and I hurriedly pushed Sam off me with a surprised yell. Dean didn't react to that, but just said quickly. 'Get something on and in bed now! I'll hold him up a moment.'

_God Dean... I loved that guy sometimes._

We hurriedly pulled our clothes on and I went into the other bed, making Sam frown, but I didn't answer as dad came back in, clearly tired and very nearly crashed onto the sofa. Then I felt someone else climb into the bed with me, arms around my waist and Dean said quietly into my ear. 'It's alright, he didn't see.' I nodded and felt tears in my eyes as Dean hugged me tighter.

What the hell had I been playing at?

Man was tomorrow going to be... an eventful day.

* * *

**Well, eek lmao! Bad move Leona! Thanks for the interest:D Might be another chapter up tonight;D reviews very much loved! **


	4. Solemn Goodbyes

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a hollow feeling in my chest, and a heat too, thinking about it. Oh, no, hold on- that was Deans arms around me, snoring lightly into my ear. I gently prised myself from his grip, then went into the bathroom without looking once at Sams bed, only to see him stood at the basin, putting his toothbrush back down, then froze for a second as he saw me. I froze too, unsure of what to say. But, thankfully, it was him that broke the tension first by saying quietly. 'How are you?'

I shrugged and grabbed some tissue, blowing my nose, then, as I turned away, he grabbed my arm and asked. 'Stay a moment please?' I stared at his sombre expression, then nodded, folding my arms and watching him, my own sad.

Now he sighed and said quietly. 'Do you... regret last night?'

I was took aback by that, then I answered after a moments thought. 'No, I don't regret it.' He smiled a little, then sighed. 'I got something to show you-' he reached into the bath, and I saw behind the shower curtain the laptop he had hidden, then closed the toilet seat and set it down ontop of it, then I read the paragraph on the screen...

And my heart sank in an instant.

Sam turned to me now, then said quietly. 'I got accepted.'

I felt numb- so... all those feeling I had for him... they were going to be ripped away so soon-?

'Where.' I asked, not really sounding like a question with my listless voice.

He was silent, then said. 'Stanford.' I nodded, then said. 'Are you taking it?' I met his eyes now, and knew at a glance... that he was.

I nodded and went to walk out, but he grabbed my arm again and said. 'Wait! About last night-'

_'It was a mistake, ok? You obviously don't feel anything for me.'_

Sam frowned now at me, then said, obviously surprised by my reaction. 'Wha-? Lee... you know that's not true.' I chuckled now in disbelief, tears in my eyes. 'Oh? Then how can you leave me-?' Sam groaned and took my hands in his and said. 'I love you Lee, ok? I do, I really do.'

I shook my head and closed my eyes as he kissed me softly, then asked. 'Can you feel it too? That spark between us?'

That spark-? Of course I could... it had been there my whole life... I guess I had always loved him under all the sisterly feelings...

'No.' I lied, then went back into the main room, where I spied dads empty sofa, then a hand on my arm again, and I snarled. 'Get of me _now!' _

Dean woke up now, then leapt up and pulled me away as I was seriously close to snapping, and when I snapped, boy did I snap...

'What the hell is going on!' Dean demanded, looking at both our faces in turn- my tear streaked one and Sams more pissed one. 'You were the first person I actually thought I could love. The first I ever slept with... what a mistake that was... so yeah, sure- fuck off already, because dad's gonna be more pissed I assure you.' I told him, eyes cold. Sam turned away now and walked out, grabbing his coat as he went.

I felt Deans arms around me now as I sobbed into his chest, feeling... worse than I had done in ages.

He sighed, then said quietly. 'What do you mean, leaving?' I shook my head and sobbed. 'He's leaving us...' I felt Deans muscles tense now, then stoked my hair and sighed. 'It'll all be ok yeah?'

I let him go now, then he asked. 'What's going on between you two-? I walk in and see you two straight away, getting really into it... So don't say "nothing." How long's this been going on-? You two? Dad's-'

'I don't care about dad. He can find out if he wants. Maybe he could also find out the fact his youngest son is ditching us to go to Stanford university!'

Dean didn't speak for a second then hugged me tighter. I sighed now, then said quietly. 'Thank's for the dress. It was beautiful.' I felt and heard Dean chuckle now, then said. 'My pleasure sweetie. I'm glad you liked it.'

I sighed and breathed in the scent of his leather jacket and the cologne he wore- it was so familiar and comforting to me, making the tears clear up as he held me. I sighed now as his hug soothed me and he asked quietly. 'Will you be ok? About all this?'

I nodded into his chest, eyes closed. Then he hesitantly asked. 'Are you and Sam... together-?'

'No. It was a teenage mistake, that was all...'

'But you do love him eh? I know you remember... very well too Lee-Lee.'

'Ok, ok... I do, but... I just can't do this. Not with him.'

'You sure looked into it last night. Hell walking in on you and Sam... not a pretty sight. You'd think neither of you had ever gotten laid before.'

'Well...'

'Oh. Too much info.'

'You did ask for it.'

'Haha (!)

I sighed and let him go now, sitting down on my bed and stared at the floor. Dean sighed and sat next to me, pulling me into his arms again and laying us down, putting his arms around my waist and stroked my arm soothingly.

* * *

I soon nodded back off in his arms, but not long after, I heard yelling and awoke with a start. 'That's dad and Sam.' Dean frowned, getting up and moving to the window where I saw Deans expression change, then he yanked the door open and ran outside.

I soon joined him and watched him come between his father and brother, both glaring at each other. What ha-? But I already knew what must have happened- Sam had told dad about leaving... and he wasn't happy one bit about it.

Sam now yelled. 'It's _my_ choice! You can't make me stay here!'

Dad growled. 'You walk out now... don't bother coming back.'

I looked at Sams expression, then he hissed. 'Fine.' then pushed Dean away and stalked back into the motel room, but then stopped and smirked at Dad. 'It might interest you to know, but Lee here isn't the perfect little daughter you wanted. Ask her about last night.' and then I saw him grab a bag on the way in- he was being serious.

I looked at Dad, but he wasn't looking the same way, he was staring, no, glaring after his youngest son as he walked off with his stuff up the road, never looking back once...

Never said goodbye...

* * *

Later on, as we ate dinner in silence in the motel room, dad asked me quietly. 'What did he mean? What happened last night?' I saw Dean look up a fraction and met my eyes for a second, then nodded slightly and continued eating.

I sighed, then said quietly. 'Me and Sam... had a thing going on.'

Dad looked up now, eyes widening slightly, then he put his fork down and stared at the floor and shook his head. 'I'm sorry.' I said quietly, then he just said simply. 'Why.' he looked up now and shook his head. 'Why Leona? This is what I warned you- warned you all about this. Getting attached... it interferes!' he growled the last word and I said again. 'It didn't in-'

But dads furious eyes were enough to make me shut up, but then I scowled and retorted. 'Oh yeah? Well... what about my parents eh? What happened to them! You know! I know you do!'

Dad got up now and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him without another word. I shook my head now- why wasn't he telling me-? I had the right to know... I knew a little about his wife and the brothers mom Mary- she died in a fire when Sam was six months old... the same age as me when my parents died... how, I didn't know. Dean had told me that it was a demon that killed their mother, and that their dad had been hunting it down ever since that fateful night.

But the way dad reacted when I mentioned them... were they... connected-? If so, how exactly-?

Had the same demon killed my family too-?

* * *

Dad didn't come back too, and when we returned from the nearest diner for something to eat that night, Dean had a voicemail on his phone, and the way his face fell made me understand straight away- he was gone too. The Impala was still sat in its place too...

I looked at my phone, then say the voicemail on my own flashing, and raised it to my ear, but instead of dads voice, it was Sams.

_'Leona... I'm so sorry about everything... I'm so sorry that was our goodbye after everything we've been through. I just can't do this anymore, this hunting life... I love you, don't forget that ok? But... I can't love you like you want- find somebody that makes you happy ok? Do that for me. Please? Goodbye Lee-Lee."_

I felt the phone slide from my numb grip onto the ground, then Dean saw my tear filled eyes and hugged me again, letting my tears stain his t-shirt, rubbing my back and head ontop of mine.

Why was everyone leaving me-?

I turned to Dean now and sobbed. 'Are you leaving too-?' Dean looked startled, then went swiftly as my eyes welled up again. 'No! I'll never leave you! I promise!'

I smiled a little, then walked into the bathroom to get changed for bed. Then I saw Sams long dark blue t-shirt that he'd obviously missed and a new tear rose in my eye as I pulled my clothes off and pulled his shirt over my head, then walked back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed, tears streaming silently from my eyes as I wound my hands in the shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of my childhood... all those times curled up with Sam...

Then felt Dean get on the bed and pull me into his arms, and kissed my neck for a second. I reached down under the bed now and picked a little wrapped up package and turned over and gave it to Dean, saying. 'This was for Sam... but I think you'd like it more now he's...'

He sat up and opened it, grinning now at the silver ring inside the paper, then picked it up and said, grinning for a start, then looked serious. 'Are you sure-?' I rolled my eyes now and took the ring, taking his hand and shoving it onto a finger.

Dean smiled now, then said greatfully. 'Thank you Lee.' I smiled a little now, then put my head on his chest and said quietly to him.

'Guess it's just us two from now on...'

Dean sighed, rubbing my arm a little as he said, equally quiet.

_'I think you're right...'_

_

* * *

_

**So! Bye bye Sam for a while:( looks like it's just Leona and Dean on their own now for a while. Next up soon enough! Reviews very much loved!:D I promise I'll reply back to them now(: cheers all!**


	5. Spooks And Books, Welcome To The Library

The months that followed were... hard.

It was just me and Dean now. Well, me, Dean and the Impala.

We were driving towards Colorado now, I was staring out the window as Deans shitty music played, the volume much lower than it usually was; maybe he could sense how downcast I was at the present moment.

'You alright there?' he asked me now, looking over to me for a second. I nodded and said quietly. 'I just miss Sam...'

I heard Dean sigh, then say quietly too. 'So do I...'

What would I have done without Dean-? Dad leaving... Sam leaving... he had certainly been a big help with me trying to cope without my family.

I sighed now, then looked at him. 'Can we stop for something to eat? I'm starve...' Dean nodded and grinned. 'MacDonalds drive through? I could kill for a Big Mac.'

'Kill what?'

'A few Caspers?'

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little- his sense of humor was... crazy sometimes-? And if not that, downright filthy minded. Man... I had gone to a bar one time for a drink, only to find him and this chick getting it on back in the motel room- I just grabbed the car keys and slept in there.

There was no way on earth I was going to stay and listen to that.

* * *

As we pulled beside the drive through, Dean ordered a Big Mac and large drink and fries, then asked what I wanted- a McChicken sandwich and strawberry milkshake- and a Smarties McFlurry.

We drove for a little while until we found a spot in the woods, seeing as there wasn't a motel for miles. I got out now and pulled my now cold dinner out if the bag, sitting on the Impala hood and staring up at the sunset, munching on some fries that Dean offered me as he sat next to me. I sighed, then shivered a little. Dean saw with a frown, then pulled his jacket off and offered it to me, which I refused- he was only wearing a thin dark t-shirt underneath, and it was getting cold quickly. But he just scowled and shoved my arms into the sleeves and made me wear it, pulling me into his arms and said quietly. 'Did you love Sam?'

I froze for a second- why was he bringing this up-? He knew how much Sams betrayal had hurt me. It still hurt a fraction, but here in Deans arms, I didn't feel it at all.

'Yes, I did love him...' I answered now, then sighed and said to Dean. 'Why would he do that-? Leave us-?' Dean sighed and rubbed my arm. 'It's his choice...' I was silent, then nodded. I knew it was his choice... but it still hurt...

'Thought you didn't like "chick flick" moments?' I chuckled now, and Dean snorted, then sighed. 'I'll make an exception for you, yeah Smartie?'

'Smartie-?'

'Well you do have a blob of ice cream on your nose.'

I rolled my eyes now and wiped it off- I was surprised he had even told me. He would have loved it if I went into a bar with it still on my nose.

He sighed now, sitting up as the stars started twinkling. 'We should catch a few hours or so- don't wanna fall asleep when there's a ghostie on our tail huh?' I chuckled at that, then finished my milkshake and got to my feet, the fatigue washing over me as I got into the back with Dean, burying my head in his chest and closing my eyes.

Times never changed.

* * *

When we reached Colorado, we stopped in the small town that Dean had found a case in. It sounded like a pissed of ghost anyway.

We were in the motel now, I was cleaning out my shotgun now while Dean researched the two dead women we were going to pay a visit- in the morgue mind.

'Sarah Tylon and Erin Bowler, both twenty three, perfect shape- then a heart attack, exactly the same time.' Dean read out for me to hear, then I nodded and said. 'Records or anything?' Dean shook his head. 'Clean as a whistle. Both were part of this book group. They were rising authors in the romance crap.' He closed the laptop now, then said with a grimace at his formal black suit.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom and changed into my black tights and short skirt, buttoning up my white shirt and pulling a tie around my neck, topped of with a smart black blazer.

When I came out, Dean was growling at his tie, which was refusing to co-operate with him. I sighed and went over, standing before him and doing it up, smartening his collar up, then smiled. 'You look dashing... for a monkey.' Dean scowled, then rolled his eyes as he grabbed our fake FBI badges and handed mine to me, which I looked at and raised an eyebrow. 'Fiona Kendle?' What's yours?' He grinned and held it up. 'Tom Faulks.' he said, then walked out, grabbing the door and car keys as he went.

* * *

At the morgue, they let us in without any trouble, and now the guy who pulled the white sheets of the two women said. 'It must have been a heart attack.'

I noticed now, then said curiously. 'What do you think it was?' The guy sighed now, then said hesitantly, as if he thought we would laugh. 'They died of fright.'

Dean frowned, looking up from the young blonde woman- Sarah, to him and said. 'Why do you say that?' the guy just said, covering her up again. 'Her heart gave out. Their bodies were pushed into overdrive and they collapsed on the spot.'

I nodded, then asked. 'Out of curiosity... where was it that they died?' the guy sighed and said. 'Library. Just after the meeting I imagine.' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'Meeting?' the guy nodded, then said. 'Yeah, they were pretty big around these parts. Rising authors. Such a shame that their friend died a few months ago.'

Dean looked up, and I asked swiftly. 'What happened?' He took his white rubber gloves of now and tossed them into a bin, saying. 'Joanna Roark- she was the head of the group. Had her book published first. Caused a great deal of rivalry between the three I remember hearing.'

I raised an eyebrow at Dean, and knew we were both thinking the same thing- looked like Joanna was back, and took the rivalry to the extreme.

'Thank you for your time.' I told the guy, then we left.

* * *

On the way back to the motel in the Impala, Dean said. 'Well. That was worth it for once.' I chuckled and said, pulling my tie off. 'So- Jo's back as a vengeful ghostie eh? But, if it was just rivalry, why did she kill them?'

Dean now voice the thing I was thinking. 'Unless they both had a part in her death.'

I sighed, then said. 'We need to visit this authors meeting or something.

Dean nodded and sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Libraries? Hell... I'll run around the damn thing naked and yelling if they tell us to shut up.' I rolled my own eyes now, then put a hand on his arm. 'You need to get your head looked at.' He smirked sarcastically, then said with a smirk. 'Ok Twix.'

'Twix?'

He chuckled. 'The chocolate bar? Two in a bar? Well that's us.'

'That sounded freaking dirty minded "two in a bar"'

He gave up.

* * *

The meeting place turned up nothing, Dean had walked around with his EMF reader. Nothing. No murderous authors in sight, living or dead.

I, on the other hand, was researching Joanna Roark. There was nothing suspicious about her death- ghost wise at least. She fell down the stairs of the library and broken her neck.

I was beginning to wonder if her killer, or killers, were Sarah and Erin. It would certainly fit the motive of a vengeful ghost plotting revenge, and quite frankly, I didn't blame her really.

Dean came back now and asked. 'What's new? Nothing turned up at the library. Not that I could find anyway.' I sighed and said, leaning back on my chair. 'Well, it certainly looks like a vengeful ghost. Joanna was pushed down the library stairs, snapped her neck clean. And, get this- no one was prosecuted. So...'

'So she's punishing them herself? The dead pair are the killers?'

I stared at the picture of the young woman on the laptop screen, thinking- I was missing something. Something big...

Just then, Deans cell went, and his eyes rolled a little after a moment, then said.

_'Well... add one more to the pile.'_

_

* * *

_

Dean went back to the morgue while I browsed around the library, where the next body had been found. Another member of the group I soon found out, then sighed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, then turned to face a scared looking young woman, who very nearly dragged me into the empty kids corner and said. 'I need to talk to you...'

I nodded, then she said fearfully. 'Someone's picking us off! Erin, Sarah and Milly... they all died of fright!' her eyes were wide then she said. 'I- we... we did a terrible thing...' I frowned. 'What happened?' She had tears in her eyes as she babbled. 'It was all Erins idea. She was starting to think that Joanna was stealing her ideas, then made us think about ours too!'

I raised an eyebrow, then asked coolly. 'Were all of you responsible for killing her?' The woman looked scared, then said in a quiet voice. 'We were- we only went to talk to her, and she flipped, storming off down the stairs. I grabbed her, and-'

I realized. 'She slipped?'

The woman nodded, and I sighed. 'What's your name?' she answered timidly. 'Haley Golding.' I nodded. 'Ok Haley... are there any more members of the group?'

_'No, just us. Me, Erin, Sarah, Milly and Joanna.'_

I nodded, then said. 'Look- the library isn't safe for you now ok? Stay far away as possible from it, yeah?' Haley nodded, then said quietly. 'I saw it... it was Joanna...' I sighed- this was all making sense now anyway, and as Haley walked away, I called after her. 'Where was Joanna buried?' She replied. 'The cemetery near the back of here. You can't miss it.'

I pulled out my phone and swiftly explained it all to Dean, who was impressed (dickhead) by me figuring it out already. Charming (!) at least he was on his way to salt and burn the bones. Job done.

* * *

About an hour later (I found myself lost inside a book.) I was just on my way out when I felt the air around me get cold, and the lights flickered overhead- then a scream echoed from the other side of the library- it sounded like Haley. I did what any good hunter would have done- ran towards the scream, not from it.

As I reached the back room, I saw Haley- then Joannas form advancing on her. I looked around, then saw some work tools and grabbed the crowbar, smacking her in the chest and she vanished.

'Stay behind me.' I told the girl, knowing that if she ran for it, Joanna would be back, but then I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and went to turn, but not before I went flying backwards and smashed hard into the wall, making my head expload in pain and my eyes unwillingly closed.

* * *

When I woke up, God knew how long later, I was lying on a bed. I raised a hand to my throbbing head and cursed.

_'Hey- you ok-?'_

I looked over now and saw Dean packing his and mines stuff, but now he came over and asked, eyes serious. 'That was one hard smack on the head you got.' he told me and I chuckled a little. 'I know, I can feel it stupid.' then I got to my feet and lost my balance; Dean grabbed me before I fell and said quietly. 'Are you ok?'

I raised an eyebrow- this was so unlike him; he would usually be laughing at the fact a ghost kicked my ass, not fussing over me like... like Sam would have done...

Dean now said with a chuckle, handing me a cold beer to use as an ice pack on the back of my head, which felt rather nice really.

Yep. This was life now. Well, hopefully minus the ass kicking all the time...

And Dean was acting weird around me... like, more weirder than he usually was I meant.

Since when did he ever not laugh at me getting my ass kicked-?

* * *

**And one of two updates for today:D thanks for the lovely feedback! I'd love more:D next up soon! X**


	6. Waiting For The Flood

When the three year mark came around, 2005, I had all but managed to erase those feelings for Sam out of my mind, and concentrated on the hunting life I had before me. I had recently turned twenty two, and Dean twenty six.

On the subject of Sam, we hadn't said his name for over a year now. No obvious reason, but even when we met up with dad at times for a joint hunt, Sam was never mentioned. Not once.

I knew dad missed him, but the man was so stubborn he'd never admit it. He and Sam were too similar.

Way too similar...

* * *

Dad was packing up now, chucking his bag into the back of his truck and turned back to the pair of us, the coven of witches dead now. Nasty little bitches. He said, putting a hand on his truck. 'I'll call in tomorrow or so. I got a case up in Jericho.' I walked forwards now and hugged him for a moment. For all his flaws, I still loved him like a true father.

He sighed and said quietly. 'Take care of both of you, ok?' I nodded and chuckled. 'Yes sir (!)' he nodded at Dean, then got in his truck and was speeding away.

I sighed now, then turned back to the Impala, grinning. 'I'm driving!' Dean raised an eyebrow, then pulled me away from the door and I yanked at his jacket and managed to get behind the wheel, winking at him, then held out my hand. 'Keys please.' Dean rolled his eyes, then gave up, placing them in my hand getting in the other side.

It was amazing how often I won our little funny arguments.

Yeah, I know- odd. Very odd of him.

* * *

We stopped at a bar now, me and Dean wagering on a game of pool- whoever won got to drive on the way back.

I set up the table now, then leaned in and broke, sending the balls shattering around the table like Dean had taught me when I was younger. Dean smirked and potted a few right after my go. As I went to hit the shiny red bal, I felt someone lean against me, bodies so close they were touching and an arm either side as he took my hand in his and placed it on the cue. 'It's better this way.' Dean told me with a smile, adjusting my grip. He used my hands and potted a red, then said in my ear. 'Now you try.' I tried, and saw what he meant- it really was better.

'Thanks.' I told him with a smile, then smirked. 'Now you're sure to lose!' Dean raised an eyebrow, then lent down with his own cue and potted a few more, looking smug as he said. 'Try it Twixy.'

Ok, so I lost... it was a very close match though. We were both on the black when I hit the black wrong.

I was sat at the bar now, sipping a drink while Dean vanished to go get something from the Impala.

_'Hey there sweetie.'_

I turned now to see a man sitting on the stool next to me- blonde and downright not my type. 'Hello.' I said, crossing my ankles. The guy grinned. 'Can I buy you a drink?' I chuckled. 'No thank you.' He raised an eyebrow, then said, 'I insist.'

I scowled now, then went to get up, but felt a hand on my arm, stopping me from leaving. I was just about to stamp hard on his foot with my heels when I heard a growl.

_'Get your freaking hands of her right now.'_

The guy looked up at the sound of Deans very pissed off voice, then saw his dangerous eyes and raised his hands, backing off.

I rolled my eyes at Dean- on the other side of saying thanks to him, he was way too protective of me at times.

Dean sat down in the slimy bastards seat and sighed, setting his beer down. 'Man, what a douche that guy was Lee.' I snorted. 'Believe me, he isn't my type. I prefer dark haired, tall gorgeous guys.'

Dean snorted, then drained his beer and said, getting up. 'Well, I'm beat. Let's head back?' I nodded and said, taking a swig of my drink. 'I'll be there in a moment. Dean smiled a little, then left.

A moment later, as promised, I was getting in the passenger side and sighed, closing my eyes against the back of the seat. I heard Dean ask. 'What's up?' I chuckled. 'Just thinking... it's been two years now since... since it all happened. Us two on our own.' I opened my eyes and smiled at him. 'And I think we've done a damn good job on out own.' He chuckled a little, then said. 'Yeah, I admit it; it has been fun with you around.'

I raised an eyebrow, then smirked. 'And you're going soft.' Dean laughed now, then went. 'Oh am I?' his face turned into a smirk. 'Ok then, I dare you to play a game of strip poker with me then. With the drinks added too.'

I smirked. 'Oh, you're on Deany.'

* * *

Dean came back into the room with a pair of vodkas and shot glasses, a smirk upon his face as he sat down opposite me, crossing his legs and handing me a shot glass, then topped it up, watching me drink it in one go. It had been years since that time I had gotten drunk and snogged Sam, vodka was mild to me now, mind, I still got drunk easily.

An hour later, and I was giggling as I won another round and he pulled his shirt off, rolling his eyes. 'You're too good Lee-Lee!' he told me, and I passed over the shot to him, feeling myself hiccup a little, then I groaned as he put his next one down and I groaned 'No!' Dean smirked. 'Checkmate!' I raised an eyebrow and snorted. 'That's chess idiot!' he just smirked. 'I win that one, off!' I rolled my eyes, then complained. 'I'm not stripping completely!' then got up, wearing something that resembled a bikini, backing away as Dean got up and went to grab me, but I was faster than him and dodged, not too neatly, grabbing his arm as I stumbled and dragged him down with me, laughing as I lay on the floor, still holding his arm. He sat up now, shaking his head and looking down at me.

'You're really insane.' he snorted, freeing his arm. I cocked my head now, then frowned. 'How so?' Dean laughed. 'Well... you always have been Lee-Lee.' I laughed now, smacking his chest now as I didn't believe it one bit, but then he lent down and kissed me passionately for a moment. Despite being so drunk I couldn't remember a good few things, I was took aback- I'd never though that he considered me more than a sister, but, I was pleasantly surprised if I was being honest. Whether it was because of the alcohol or whatever, I found myself kissing him back, arms around his neck.

Oh well, guess I really was a sucker for these damn Winchesters.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding. I groaned and sat up, then realized and grabbed the covers, pulling them to my neck- what the hell-?

Now I looked to my left and felt my eyes widen at the sight of Dean fast asleep, starkers too under the covers.

_Oh crap... I didn't-?_

I grabbed the sheet that I had and covered myself over debating whether to leg it to the toilet and get dressed, but Dean woke up and opened his eyes, frowning at my expression, which couldn't decide what it wanted to show. He blinked, then realization dawned on his face. 'Oh crap.' he said, eyes wide. Then he sighed as I asked. 'Did we... do it-?'

Dean frowned. 'You can't remember-?' I shook my head, the last thing I remembered was a few drinks before I took my jeans off. He sighed, putting a hand on his head where he obviously had a hangover too. 'I...' he started, then sighed. 'I think we did.' I groaned now and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and said quietly. 'Do you remember who started it all-?'

'Sorry, I don't.'

I sighed again, then turned over onto my stomach, staring at him. 'I'm sorry...' I apologized, getting to my feet with the sheet still around me, grabbing my clothes and went into the bathroom, sitting on the bath, feeling numb. Great (!) I had shacked up with another Winchester now-?

But there was one difference this time- I didn't feel bad about it. Dean had always been there for me, the big overprotective brother that I loved...

* * *

I stepped out now, fully dressed to see Dean the same, buttoning up his shirt. He saw me now, then sighed and walked over, making me freeze as he stopped before me and said quietly. 'I lied... I remember it all... so I'm gonna go out on a limb doing a chick flick moment when I say that I started it...' he groaned and managed to get out. 'Because I love you.'

_Hello? Did I just hear that-?_

I laughed a little in shock, then said. 'What-? Very funny Dean. You got me then.' He raised an eyebrow, then lent forwards and kissed me, a hand on my arm. 'Oh.' I just said, then blinked in surprise. I sighed, then shook my head, pushing him away and grabbing my boots, pulling them on and grabbing my phone, walking out the motel room for a walk.

* * *

Outside, my phone vibrated and I frowned, looking at th called I.D...

Then my stomach dropped at that one name; Sam.

I hesitantly answered it and said in a nervous voice. 'Sam-?'

'Is this Leona?'

I frowned now- it was a young womans voice. 'Err... yes-?' I said, wondering who the hell it was, then the voice said. 'I'm Jessica. You're Sams kind of sister slash ex thing right?'

She must have understood my silence as she said hastily. 'Don't worry, he's fine. But... I was wondering what... happened between you two-?'

I raised an eyebrow and said. 'Oh, it's over. Believe me.'

Jess sighed and said quietly. 'When we were having a drink the other day... he got drunk... and told me some things.'

_Oh?_

'Things... about you.'

I now asked curiously. 'How do you know him-?'

'You see... we're kind of dating, and he wouldn't tell me anything... apart from the fact he was so sorry about hurting you. He was actually rather upset about it really...'

_Sam-? Upset about me-?_

'What?'

'Umm... sorry if this is one weird call... It's just been bugging me for ages, and-' I heard a door open now in the background, then a voice I recognized as Sams, and she said hastily. 'Thank you Leona... sorry about this... but I needed to know.'

The call ended, and I had tears in my eyes-

_Great (!) So he had bagged a new girl, and was now sobbing over me-?_

_Now I was feeling kind of guilty... hang on-? What the hell-! He was the one that left! Not me! It served him right if he was upset about the thing we could have had! And now-? Well, he was too late. I was... with Dean now. He had blew his chance..._

_Blew it for good._

_

* * *

_

A few weeks later, I was laid out on the motel bed, my head on Deans chest. He kept picking his phone up, frowning at it occasionally. 'What's wrong?' I asked with a frown, looking at his worried expression. 'It's been nearly three weeks... and dad hasn't called...'

I frowned now, then patted his chest. 'You know him. Don't worry huh?' Dean sighed, but then sat up suddenly, making me fall of him as he raised his phone to his ear, listening with wide eyes. 'Uhh... Lee-? You might wanna rethink that-' he handed me the phone, and I heard the crackly message that was dad. My eyes widened and saw Deans expression, and knew what he was going to say.

'No Dean. No... no way.'

Dean sighed and climbed on top of me, staring me in the eye as he said quietly. 'We have to. This... changes things.' I shook my head, tears in my eyes. 'No... we're not bringing him back into this equation. Not now. Not with... us.'

He sighed again now, then put his head on my chest for a moment and said quietly. 'I know... but...'

I didn't, couldn't have Sam back. No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. Not after what he had done to me, the bastard.

But... I knew it was inevitable. It had to happen... eventually.

I sighed in defeat now as he kissed my neck. 'Fine. Ok then... but he can't know about us, ok-?' Dean nodded and started kissing me, a hand in my hair.

So that was it... summed up in four simple words...

_Sam was coming back._

_

* * *

_

**So... looks like Sams back next chapter! What an explosion that's gonna be! Next'll be up soon! Loving the feedback! Keep it up:D x**


	7. Back With A Bang

As we made our way, driving through the night towards... towards Sam, I had my head on Deans shoulder, staring out the front of Impala, silent.

Well, not until I said defiantly. 'Drop me off at a motel. I'm not facing him now.' Dean must have heard the defiance in my voice and sighed in defeat. 'Fine, ok then. What about the case? You tagging along?'

'Only if you want me to kill Sammy.'

'Ok then, no.'

I sighed, readjusting my head on his leather clad shoulder and said quietly. 'It just hurt...' Dean sighed now, then took a hand off the wheel and put it around my shoulders and hugged me for a second and said. 'Just don't kill him- yet, ok? Wait until we've found dad first ok?'

I chuckled now, closing my eyes and nodded off against him.

When I woke up, I found myself in a motel room. Dean, bless him, had carried me in and put me on the bed, and now I saw a note on the pillow next to me, picked it up and read.

_"Kitkat, I'll call later on, stay out of trouble and other guys pants. Laters, Dean."_

Great! I was Kitkat now!

I sighed and got to my feet, glancing at the clock on the wall- it was starting to get late, and the sky outside was twilight. I sighed, then sat back down again, picking up the remote and turned on the TV, watching some vampire drama come on. Fitting (!) I turned it off again and closed my eyes, lying back down and sighed.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

* * *

I was in a diner, a few shopping bags on the seat next to me when the phone went, and I saw the name and answered it, smiling. 'Heya.'

'Heya, you ok? Not bored already are you?'

'Nahh, just bought some more clothes.'

No! Not more! We won't be able to fit it in the car soon!'

'But it's all red silk?'

'Smooth excuse (!)'

'Oh I know. Is-? Is Sam there?'

'Aha. Wanna talk-?'

'No! Fill me in. What's happened?'

'Well, we got a Woman in White.'

'Ohh, nasty. Better tell Sam to watch out (!)'

'Come on, calm down- don't go chopping his head off already, yeah? He's gotta be back for Monday anyway, so keep your wig on (!) I'd say pants, but knowing you...'

'Dean. Sam'll hear.'

'Nahh, I'm outside now, he's being geeky on his laptop.'

I was silent for a moment, which prompted him to say quietly. 'Look- when we're on our way back to the apartment, wait outside yeah? Gotta get this over with. I mean it.'

I groaned, but answered. 'Fine, fine. What's the address?' I scribbled it down with a random pen I found and nodded, smirking. 'Better tell him to wear some body amour (!)'

'Bye Twixy, love ya.'

'Ooh, chick flicky!'

The call ended, making me laugh. Dean was so predictable at times, and this relationship of ours made me realize I knew a load of things even Sam didn't know about him... and things I didn't want to know. Like the fact the first time he got laid, it was a threesome. Thanks Dean (!) I really wanted to know (!)

Horny bastard.

* * *

Later that night, I had a thought- Sam was out... and I was curious of this Jess... she was- intriguing. Just what had Sam told her-?

I "borrowed" a sleek black motorbike and sped along the highway, glancing up at the midnight sky.

Not too long after, I switched off the engine and pulled in front of the place and stared at the window where the light was shining through the curtains. I sighed, then got off, walking up to the door and waiting a second, then knocked twice.

The door opened a moment later, and I was met with curious eyes. 'Hello-?'

I blinked- trust Sammy to go for a blonde (!)

I just said. 'I'm Leona.' The young woman, Jess, her eyes widened and she said in surprise. 'Oh!' then after a second. 'Would you like to come in-?' I was surprised now, then nodded, stepping inside.

She led me to a sofa and said. 'Would you like some cookies? I made a batch earlier.' I politely declined, then saw a photo on the side that I recognized- a picture of dad and a woman I knew from dads pictures to be his wife and the brothers mother, Mary.

Jess sat down now next to me and frowned. 'So you're Sams... adoptive sister?'

I nodded and said. 'My parents were murdered and his dad took me in. They've been my family ever since.'

Jess smiled now. 'That was nice of him.' I smiled a little now. 'Yeah, it was.' I sighed now, thinking- this Jess, she was a nice girl. She was nice to me anyway. I was Sams ex, she should haven't even answered the door to me. Especially after how hard I was planning to hit him in the face when I saw him.

Just then, I got a text from Dean- they were nearly there, and I looked up at Jess and smiled. 'You make him happy... just... look after him. You love him yeah?' Jess nodded. 'Of course I do!' and I sighed. 'I gotta go.'

Jess just watched me with unfathomable eyes as I closed the front door behind me.

* * *

I stood down on the path now, glancing up at the bedroom light- it was off now, Jess had gone bed by the looks of it. I sighed, then saw the Impala coming up the road, then stop in front of me.

Dean got out on my side and smiled a little at me, but I was looking at the person who had gotten out the other side- Sam. He stood there for a moment when he saw me, then walked around and said quietly. 'Hi Lee.'

I scoffed, folding my arms and glared at him. Sam rolled his eyes. 'Look- I don't blame you being like this ok? I-' he sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

I slapped him now, then yelled. 'Oh-? So now you're sorry-? _You just fucked me and ran off you asshole!'_

Sam sighed, then nodded. 'I-' I shook my head and laughed darkly. 'Fuck off.' then turned away and got in the other side of the Impala so I couldn't see the man I hoped never to set eyes on again. Not too long later, Dean got back in and sighed. 'You didn't have to slap him.' I shrugged, not looking once as he switched on the engine and we sped away.

* * *

But a few minuets later, I got a prickling feeling on the back of my neck and turned to Dean, frowned- his face was the same, and he turned the car around, going. 'I've got a really bad feeling about this-'

But then we saw the apartment window shatter and Dean randomly parked on the side of the road, getting out and running headlong towards the flames. I got out, running over too, but Dean had already dragged Sam out. But-? I felt hollow when I realized that Jess was...

I had just been talking to the girl not ten minuets ago...

* * *

When the fire engines came, dousing the flames, Sam was sat on the Impala hood. I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep a grudge forever and hugged him tightly, my head on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry Sam.' I said quietly to him, and he put his own arms around me, putting his head on my chest.

So that was it-?

Sam was back... officially...

Good or bad news-? You know what...

I really don't know...

* * *

**So, sorry it's shorter than usual:( having bad laptop troubles:( the joy of an Ethernet connector snapping inside your laptop (!) anywhoo, next, hopefully, up later. Reviews much loved! X**


	8. Trial And Error

Me and Dean just leaned against the Impala as Sam stood before Jessicas grave, his expression was devoid of any emotion, but I knew him. He was feeling guilty. Guilty at not telling her the truth.

I sighed now, wishing I could hug Dean and feel his arms around me... but I couldn't. Not only because Sam would freak when he found out we were together... but he had just lost his own girlfriend.

If we decided to parade it on front of him so soon... that would be heartless.

Dean sighed now, then I felt something touch my hand, then hold mine for a moment, hidden behind our backs. I looked at him now and smiled a little, but it vanished and our hands parted as Sam turned around and walked back to us, then got in the passenger side without a word.

I sighed, then glanced back at Dean-

This was going to be a long roadtrip...

* * *

Sam was quiet nearly the whole way to Blackwater Ridge in Lost Creek, Colorado. I was starting to think he was asleep, and when he awoke with a start, my thoughts were proven correct.

Well... that and the nightmares...

Sorry Sammy, but I think you're gonna be having more than that...

When we arrived there, I left the boys and had a nose around the area. It was very green. Yeah, good description eh (!) but very true. Not long after, Dean came and found me, telling me that a young man called Tommy had gone missing. Sam arrived now, standing a little way away and watched. I told Dean now. 'Why don't you go see that Haley girl you mentioned was looking for him and see what you can dig up...' My eyes traveled to Dean, and he understood. 'Ok, meet you back here in a few?' I nodded and felt a twinge in my chest as he turned away without kissing me.

It was just me and Sam now, and we stared at each other for a moment, then I walked over and went quietly. 'Hi.' Sam smiled slightly, but didn't move. 'Hi.' he just said, and after a moment, a wave inside my head crashed down and I ran over to him, flinging my arms around his chest, hugging him tightly, feeling tears in my eyes. 'I'm so sorry...' I said, my head against his chest.

I felt arms slowly rise and wrap around me now, hugging me back.

Hell I had missed my best friend... so much...

'I'm sorry Lee.' he said quietly into my hair. All I heard after that was a few sounds of the woods, then my own voice as I said back. 'I'm sorry too...'

Sam sighed and said. 'It's not your fault. It was mine. I'm the one that ran off and hurt you. You have nothing to be sorry for.' I smiled a little now, my eyes closed against his chest.

I heard footsteps now, then let Sam go and turned around to face Dean, who said. 'Yeah, we got a problem.'

* * *

It soon transpired that there was something out there, and, from research, we found that a good few people had gone missing over the years, dating back to 1936. There was one survivor, and I alloted the boys to finding out what happened while I took another look at the footage.

I just... couldn't be in the same room as them both. It... hurt...

The thing on the clip was fast. Three frames a second... like, it could damn move alright...

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I went back to the Impala, then turned around and felt someone kiss me, arms around my waist. If I didn't recognize him as Dean, my knee would have just slammed up and quite frankly made the guy cry. Hey- I've done it to both of them a few times since I'd been with them all my life. Dean was like, swearing under his breath and going in a pained voice._ "Jesus Lee! Unlike Sam here, I actually use these!"_

Yeah, you got it; Sam cried.

Thirteen year old little girl!

'Sam'll be back in a moment.' I told him, putting my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Dean chuckled 'He's gotta find out sooner or later, so I say let's opt for sooner.'

I pulled away now and sighed. 'Dean... not now ok? Your brother, _our brother, _is feeling guilty and internally burning himself ok? Show some damn respect!' I walked towards the trunk just as Sam returned, then frowned a little at his brothers pissed expression and said. 'What's up with you?'

Dean shrugged, then said. 'Ahh, nothing...' Sam raised an eyebrow, and I saw his suspicious look.

Great (!) Now he was suspecting something...

* * *

The next morning, we were driving up the road when Dean suddenly pulled over and said. 'Ah. Oh...' then got out, followed by Sam and a confused me.

They walked forwards now, and Dean asked. 'Room for three more?' This girl who I surmised was Haley smiled at him and-

_Oh no bitch. Not my boyfriend-! I would happily let whatever was out there munch on her if she gave Dean one more freaking look like that._

I swear it.

The guide, ranger Wilkinson, was a dick.

Oh-? Did I just say that-? Oh well.

Me and Dean hung at the back while Sam was at the front, talking to the younger brother called Ben. Haley hadn't given Dean another... look. Not yet anyway.

'Want one?' Dean said, offering me some M&MS. I grabbed a handful and shoved them in, none too... well, no dignity at all.

Dean snorted, then smacked my backside, smirking. 'That's my girl.' I rolled my eyes and flicked one at him, walking on ahead next to Sam, who said quietly. 'You've... changed.'

I laughed. 'It's been three years Sam. And what about you-? You look about 6'2 now.'

'6'4'

'Oh. Even more of a monster then.'

Sam chuckled, and I felt myself smile- It was hard not to. Sam now said with another low laugh. 'You look different too. Your hairs so... long now. How the hell do you hunt with it being down to your elbows?'

'There's these things called "hair clips" Sammy. You should know... little girl and your dirty little pink accessories secrets.'

'Hey-! You swore you'd never mention that incident again!'

'Oh-? Like the fact you let me curl your hair and put butterfly clips in? And...'

_'Don't say it-!'_

'_You liked it! _Are you gay Sam? Because I would totally underst-'

'Leona. I'm not gay.'

'Oh I know that. After all-' I raised an eyebrow at him. 'you did screw me after that prom f you remember? Or wasn't it real enough for you? I thought I loved you, I really did... but yeah. Fuck me and run... was that your plan all along?'

Sam sighed now, then closed his eyes. 'Lee... why are you bringing that up? It was a stupid mistake, what we did...' I stopped dead now, then so did Sam as I scowled and snapped at him. 'Well. Not talking about it solves you leaving then huh (?)' I went back to Dean, who sighed at my pissed expression and said quietly. 'Sam does care about you. You know that right?'

I was just just about to answer when the people in front stopped and then we saw the shredded tents.

I walked forwards now, eyes on the damage. Ranger Wilkinson suggested a grizzly attack. Yeah... my sexy ass it was.

Now I looked at Dean, setting my pack down next to his and said. 'It might be Edward Cullen?'

Dean frowned now. 'Who's Edward Cullen?' I chuckled and said. 'That new book that came out the other day I was reading?'

'Oh yeah. Twilight was it called?'

'Yep. Well, the vampires in that book sparkle and don't have fangs. Or dicks to be honest...' I snorted. 'If they make that book into a film in the future. I will happily burn this copy I have.'

'Sparkly vampires-?'

'Sparkly _perverted _vampires Dean.'

'Oh. Minus the sparkly bit, I think me and this Edward should meet up. You know- a nice friendly axe to the head and stop the second book from being published.'

I chuckled, then Sam came over and said quietly. 'Give me the journal.'

_Journal-?_

My eyes widened as I saw dads journal being flicked open, and said in shock. 'How-? He'd never-?'

Dean nodded. 'I know... but...' he met both our eyes now in a split second. 'I think he wants us to pick up where he left off.' I raised an eyebrow. 'The "family business" Dean... what are we doing already?'

He sighed and nodded. 'Yeah... but it also means he was never here in the first place, and n-' but his words were cut short by a shrill cry for help, and the three of us sprung into action, instincts kicking in.

We ran towards the noise, then stopped in a clearing, looking around- it was dead silent. Then I saw Sams expression, then he said in his urgent voice. 'Back to camp, now!'

I wasn't scared. But I still secretly grabbed Deans hand as we ran back, letting go as the others groaned and then I noticed too- our packs were gone.

Great (!)

At least Dean had those M&Ms... we wouldn't starve... for five minuets at least (!)

* * *

A moment later, Sam grabbed the journal back and looked through, turning it around to face us. Dean frowned, and I heard him moan something, then I saw the picture and recognized it as a Wendigo.

Gollums better or uglier big brother (!) you decide!

Great (!) Then Dean voiced what I was thinking- the guns were useless. But at least we had some crap to keep us safe. Bless Sammy and his geeky inner self. Well, that was true. I remembered him laid out on the bed with me, tapping away at something or another. He'd once, when we were about thirteen, wrote me a little poem on how I was his best friend, then gave it to me on Valentines Day. A "strictly just friends" thing that made me laugh and kiss his cheek, making him blush, and cause Dean to take the piss out of him.

What did I do to Dean after that-? Oh! Now I remember! I kicked him in the balls so hard he was stuck in on that Valentines Day- even when the dick had a date he had to cancel.

Served him right for picking on Sammy when he'd given me such a cute present, and all I had from Dean was him asking if she could chuck him a beer so he could use it as an ice pack.

Oh what lovely visions (!)

The joys of growing up with boys- you learn how to keep them in check pretty easy. I never had any problems with Sam. He was more the type who liked to not get on my bad side and keep out of the playfights me and Dean had- which usually ended up in injury with one of us.

Mostly Dean. He'd taught me himself how to land a good punch, and my first good one was the one that John... dad, praised me on when Dean had a brilliant black eye.

* * *

When the sigils were set, we were sat around a fire, and I had my head on Deans shoulder, staring into the heart of the flames. Sam hadn't suspected anything else- I had done this all my life, so nothing out of the ordinary.

I looked at Sam who was sat opposite, eyes on the flames himself- he was so "shoot first ask questions later" at the moment, and I didn't like it- where was my Sammy-?

Hang on. "My Sammy-?" my Sammy died years ago... three years ago to be exact. I didn't care that he was twenty two, the same age as me...

He was a freaking dick. And no matter how much hugging we did or would do could change that.

Then why did I get a pang in my chest when I looked at him-? I didn't still... love him-? Did I-?

Dean now said quietly. 'I'm going to stretch my legs. Coming?' I nodded and got up, dispelling any feelings I still had for Sam and walked with him into the first few meters of the trees, which shrouded us in darkness.

I turned to Dean now, then felt him kiss me and say quietly. 'How are you and Sam? Peachy or apple... banana-? Don't say coconuts... had a real bad experience with a girl and coconuts once...'

I found myself chuckling now, then putting my arms around his unseen neck and kissed him, feeling the tree behind me as I ran my hand through his hair, legs around his waist. Dean kissed me again now, more passionately than before, then moved to my neck and I sighed. 'Not here. Someone'll see, and Sam-'

The came that fucking Wendigo again! Way to go freak! Getting it on here! Go and annoy someone else for ten minuets!

* * *

We ran back to the camp now just in time to see the ranger running into the trees, Sam was going after him, but I grabbed his jacket and yanked him back.

I knew it was too late. Wilkinson was gone.

When morning came, we set off...

And that was about all I remembered.

I was aware of someone shaking me a little now, voice worried and a hint of fear in it.

_'Lee!'_

I opened my eyes in semi darkness to face Sam, whose eyes were wide and worried at me. 'Hey.' he said quietly as I raised a hand to my head, then asked him groggily. 'What-? What happened?'

Sam sighed, putting around me and helping me to my feet. 'Wendigo knocked you, Haley and Dean out and dragged you back here.'

'Dean-!'

_'Hey, don't fuss- I'm fine.'_

I just drifted back off...

* * *

I blinked, then woke up again and found myself sat up in the backseat of the Impala. Great (!) I'd missed all the damn action! Fucking Wendigo!

Dean was sat next to me, then I frowned as I saw Sam driving- hell, Dean must have been worried about me or something to want to let Sam drive his baby.

Sorry car, but I'm his number one, not you. Run me over all you want. He's mine.

'Hey there.' Dean chuckled, and I saw cuts on his own face. Then I remembered what Sam had said before I blacked out again- they'd been taken by the Wendigo, which I was betting was dead by now.

* * *

We stopped off at a motel now, all of us quiet.

Dean announced he was going to the store for some beer, then left. Sam sighed now, sitting down beside me on the bed, then said quietly. 'What's going on with you and Dean?'

My heart stopped.

'What?'

'Don't lie. It's all there; your tapes in the cassette player, Dean letting you drive sometimes. The way you two try to avoid each other when I'm around... and Dean wouldn't let any one else but him carry you out the trees when the Wendigo knocked you out, then never left you once... So- how long have you been together?'

I was silent, staring at his expressionless face- was he mad-? I couldn't tell...

'About a month or two.' I said quietly, and Sam sighed. Then shocked me-

He laughed.

I blinked in shock as he shook his head and said, still chuckling. 'You and Dean? Lee... I know I said get another guy. But I didn't mean jump into my brothers pants!'

Once again, I was silent, then I managed to say. 'You're not... mad at us-?'

'Mad-? No! I'm just... glad you stuck with each other.'

I smiled now, then pulled him forwards and hugging him. 'Thank you.' I said quietly, closing my eyes and breathing in that familiar scent from my childhood. Dean had always had that mixed scent of leather and cologne, whilst Sam was more softer and more like a rainforest after a refreshing downpour, more earthy and richer.

I found myself almost nodding off against him when Dean returned, then I saw his face and knew that... well, he knew that Sam knew about them being together.

And he was really fine with it-? I didn't think so...

Because if I was feeling something I'd buried deep inside my head working its way back up...

So did he.

Dean sighed and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arm and said. 'Great (!) Now I've got to think of an excuse for all the damn chick flick moments!' I chuckled, then punched his arm and said teasingly. 'Hey- you told me you didn't mind them if it was me involved!'

'Whay (!)'

I scoffed at that, then Sam rolled his eyes and said. 'We should get some sleep.' I nodded, and Dean smirked, lying down beside me. 'We'll be as quiet as possible, but if we get too loud, just prod us or something and we'll lower the volume a tad. Don't get your hopes up though.'

I laughed at Sams utterly disgusted expression, then he switched the lights off without a word.

Dean chuckled into my ear now, putting his arms around my body and burying his face in my hair.

So that was it. Sam was back, and he knew of me and Dean...

In the dark, I couldn't see his expression... and I wondered what it was...

If Leona had been able to see...

Sam was even more heartbroken...

Both girls he'd loved were gone now...

* * *

**Extra long chapter for you all:D and yeah, into s1 now! Won't be following it exactly, but all the main bits of the storyline will be in it, so... enjoy!:D Reviews much loved! Next up soon!**


	9. Outcasts

It was about two months later, and I was laid out on the motel bed in Deans arms, kissing him in the darkness, me feeling a tad guilty about the guy in the other bed, head under a pillow in case "mysterious noises" started during the night. Nice (!)

I sighed now and said quietly to Dean. 'When are we gonna find dad?'

Dean was silent, then he sighed too as he answered. 'Soon. But who knows?' I sighed and said now. 'I got some questions for him... and I'm gonna make him answer this time.'

I saw the frown vaguely in the shadows, then he said. 'What questions?' I was silent for a start, then said. 'My parents deaths... your moms and mine... they're linked, I can tell.'

Dean sat up now, then the light came on, and I saw his confused look. 'Linked-?' he said. I looked up at him, then sat up myself and sighed. 'Don't you think- I mean... why would dad take me in? He could have given me to someone... anyone! And... don't you think it's all weird?' Dean was silent, then ran a hand through his hair as he said. 'Dad never... said why he took you in. If I asked, he changed the subject.'

I was quiet now, then I said in a low voice. 'Remember that... I mean, your old house-? That spirit... your mother...' I met Deans eyes and knew he did- it had been a poltergeist in the brothers original home... where their mother had died. Her spirit was still there, and before she went... she kissed my cheek and said "Thank you Leona"

Even I had tears in my eyes... but- what was she saying thank you for-?

* * *

Dean sighed now, then raised a hand to my shoulder and said quietly. 'We don't know for sure.' I shook my head, then looked at Sams sleeping form, then said, still quiet. 'I can't help but feel me and Sam are connected more than we think.' Dean sighed, then put a hand either side of my face and said softly. 'Relax man.'

I scowled, then pulled away as he went to kiss me, and I hissed. 'Dean. I want to find him! Not doing all these fucking hunts! I want to know the truth!'

I saw Sam sit up now, woken up my my loud voice. 'What's going on-?' He frowned, rubbing the back of his head, staring at both of us. I scoffed and got up, pulling my jeans and shirt on over the vest I was wearing, yanked my boots on and walked out the motel room without another word.

I walked around the corner, leaning against the wall, the streetlight above me flickering a little. I sighed now, then heard footsteps, and a tall figure came from inside the darkness; Sam. I wiped the tears away as he stopped before me- damn my freaking tear ducts being so attuned... I always cried when I was angry, and not by choice.

Sam sighed, folding his arms in front of me, then said quietly. 'You ok?' I chuckled, then nodded. Sam sighed again and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

I stood there for a moment, then closed my eyes- over the past few months, me and Sams friendship was better than it had ever been really.

I had my best friend back.

He hugged me for a moment, then said quietly. 'What do you say we get back and you and Dean can kiss and make up?' I rolled my eyes now, then said. 'Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm just... pissed off. He doesn't understand...' Sam sighed again, then I felt the ground under me fall away as he picked me up into his arms and carried me back, my eyes closed by the time we reached the door.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt very different arms around me, much more stronger and muscled than the usual lean pair. I turned over and faced Sams sleeping form. Man he looked so damn exhausted. There were darkish shadows under his eyes and he was completely still.

He slept like the dead (!)

But I must have jolted too hard or something, because he opened his eyes and met mine and smiled. 'Good morning.' He chuckled. I smiled a little, then I heard the water in the bathroom running and Sam moved his arms back, letting me get up and sat up, watching me go into the bathroom where Dean was washing his face, then saw me in the mirror and turned around to face me, face expressionless. Then he said.

'Hey Lee...'

I sighed now, then shook my head and said quietly. 'Look- I just want to find dad, ok? I want the truth... what happened to my parents?'

Dean sighed, then put his hands on my shoulders and said quietly. 'I know babe... but... you have to trust him yeah?'

I scoffed and backed up, shaking my head. 'Screw you.' I went back into the room now and started grabbing my things together and a bag, shoving them inside.

Sam frowned now. 'Where are you going-?' I snarled. 'I'm leaving!' Dean caught me now and said, scowling. 'What are you playing at! Leaving? Is that your answer!' I pulled away and shook my head at him, my eyes cold. 'Sam had the best idea, getting outta this. I should have took his offer of leaving and got out of this dead end!'

Dean flinched now, then said quietly. 'Lee... don't-'

'Don't leave? Well...' I pulled the bag onto my back. 'This is my, walking out.'

Dean growled at Sam now, then said. 'Help!' Sam met my eyes, and I knew what he was thinking- he knew he couldn't persuade me to leave, and he couldn't. He sighed, then said. 'Where are you gonna go?'

I shrugged, and Dean rounded on him now. '_What! _You want her to leave?' Sam scowled, then stood up. 'Dean... Leona has a point. We're chasing ghosts, literally, looking for dad...'

Dean gaped, then shook his head. 'Oh yeah? Well maybe he doesn't want to be found for a reason!' Sam raised an eyebrow, then smirked, shaking his head. 'Following orders-? Dean... we're not soldiers! Why do we have to be treated like them! Hell! It was our families fault Leona got dragged into this whole thing!'

Dean glared, then nodded and said darkly. 'Yeah. You're right- you should leave too if that's how you feel.'

I watched Sam grab his stuff now, then say to me. 'Come on Lee.' he walked out before I had chance to say anything. I looked at Dean, but he was deliberately not meeting my eyes and turned away.

* * *

I walked beside Sam now, who was grabbing a few things from the Impala, then turned to me and sighed. 'Sorry... I didn't mean to do that...' I smiled a little, then said. 'You were right though.' He sighed, then said. 'Shall we be off?'

I looked back at the motel, at the room...

Then nodded.

'Let's go.'

* * *

**Ohh! So, Sam and Leona have left! Bad news that seems. Part one of two this chapter! next up later tonight! Reviews much loved! **


	10. The Currency Of Love

Me and Sam just walked in silence.

I sighed as we reached a town, then I said to him. 'Let's just grab a motel and stay there until we figure things out.' He nodded in agreement and we walked into one.

The guy behind the counter said. 'Double or two singles?'

Sam raised an eyebrow when I said double, then asked me as we walked around to the room. 'Why not the singles?' I rolled my eyes. 'Because I like my personal hot water bottle thanks.' Sam rolled his own eyes now as we went into the room, I collapsed onto the bed now, closing my eyes, listening to Sam sitting down at the table, opening his laptop and clicking at the keys.

'No cases Sammy.' I told him with my eyes shut. I heard a sigh, then the bed went down a little as Sam lay down beside me. My eyes opened now and I turned to face him, then sighed. 'Why did we get this life Sam? What did we do to deserve this-?'

Sam sighed now, then sat up- so did I, looking at him. He just said quietly now. 'I've no idea... but it's still our fault you're involved at all. Dad shouldn't have bought you into all this... you deserve better.' I listened in silence, then he lent forwards and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes for a second. I chuckled now, then said.

'But if I wasn't... I wouldn't have such a great guy as you for a friend.'

Sam let me go now, then he lent forwards to kiss me, and I jolted back, shaking my head. 'No.' I heard him sigh and say. 'Sorry... It's just...' he stood up now and I watched him run a hand through his hair and turn back to me. 'I still love you, ok?' He told me, eyes sad. I stood up now, facing him.

But now I sighed. 'Sam... I'm with Dean ok? If he forgives me...' I trailed off, and he put a hand either side of my face and said softly. 'He doesn't know how lucky he is...' I didn't pull away this time as he kissed me softly, hands on my waist. But I had to break it off after a moment. I felt so... guilty about Dean. I wouldn't, couldn't cheat on him with his own brother... how low would that be-?

Sam sighed now, then I said, trying to cheer him up. 'Fancy a MacDonalds?' It worked, as he smiled and said. 'Yeah, sure.'

* * *

Inside MacDonalds, I glanced out the window at the cars driving past, then at Sam, who was eating a Caesar salad. Health freakette. I agreed with Dean on a few facts about him- a girl in disguise, neat freak and ate more salad than a rabbit. Charming I know. But that was what you came up with when you were seventeen and stuck in a motel room with a very annoying twenty one year old who was dying to get out and get laid.

Sam had walked out a few weeks ago. Me and Dean went to this town in Indiana where there was a Vanir in scarecrow form. Nasty little bastard... then the villagers planned to use us both as a sacrifice.

Thank God Sam came back and saved us. I could have kissed him there and then.

Sam sighed now, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the voicemail no doubt- but there was nothing. Same with me.

Dean was probably furious at the pair of us. But...

I missed him... missed his cheeky grin and jokes...

I heard Sam say now. 'We should... you know, go back to Dean...' I sighed and nodded. 'Yeah... but let's leave it til tomorrow yeah? I just... want to think for abit.'

Sam smiled, then pushed his strawberry milkshake towards me. I smiled too and took it from him, having a slurp from the straw.

* * *

Afterwards, I dragged him into town to go shopping. My old wedge high heeled boots were sadly becoming worn and I needed some more.

When I met him back at the motel as the sun was setting, he was laid out on the bed, minus his shirt, making me roll my eyes as I closed the door and say. 'What are you trying to do? Get a tan from a lightbulb (?)'

Sam chuckled and put his laptop down now, sitting up and beckoned me over. I walked over and sat down next to him as he picked something up from the table and took my hand, placing something in my palm. I looked at it and smiled; it was a pentagram with a gorgeous red gem in the middle. Most people thought pentagrams were evil- actually quite the opposite.

I turned it over and smiled, looking at him. 'How long have you had this?' He chuckled. 'A while.'

On the back was "Leona + Sam, friends forever"

Sam chuckled, taking it and undoing the clasp, moving my hair out the way so he could put it on me. I turned back to him now, smiling. 'Thank you. And...' I sighed. 'I'm sorry... Deans ring... I bought that for y-'

Sam held up a hand stopping me dead. 'It's fine.' he chuckled, then looked at the hand still on my shoulder, and I knew what he was going to do, and a moment later, sure enough he kissed me again, and I didn't push him away this time. I let him pull shirt off and kiss my neck, then back to my lips.

Ok, so I knew that I should really tell him no, but I just... couldn't... I had loved him before Dean, and even though I was so furious at him the whole three years...

I still loved him. He was my childhood sweetheart...

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I felt guilty then; I'd cheated on Dean... with his own brother...

Oh for fucks sake... why did both of these come without instruction manuals or something-? As soon as I fell out with one, I ran into the others arms...

Dean couldn't find out... Hell no...

Sam came out the shower now, then stopped dead when he saw me awake. I just sighed and got up, grabbing my clothes and pulling my shirt on, the guilt trying to subside, but I wouldn't let it- It had been my own fault. I should've just said no.

He sighed now, then said quietly. 'Sorry.'

I rolled my eyes now, then said, feeling annoyed. 'Is that all you ever say? Look- it happened ok? It's not like we're eighteen again, then the next day you ran off...' Sam just stared then said quietly. 'Dean's gonna be here any time. So I suggest you try and look presentable.'

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my jeans and yanking them on.

* * *

Dean came not twenty minuets after, and both me and Sam were shock and surprised when Dad followed him in, folding his arms at us both. But then he sighed and said quietly to me. 'Lee... we need to talk.'

I followed him outside and we sat on a low wall. Dad now said quietly. 'You deserve the truth... about your parents...' he sighed, then started.

'My wife... and your parents died the same way. I was driving through your home in Jacksonville, and I stopped off at your parents to ask them something. But that's not important...' he groaned and said. 'Leona... your parents were hunters.'

_'What-?'_

Dad nodded, then continued. 'Your mother and father helped me out of a demon situation once, and I asked them for help. They refused, saying they were parents now and the rules had changed. You were six months old at the time and they weren't in the business then. When me and your father were outside talking before I left, there was an explosion from your room and we ran upstairs...' he sighed again. 'Your mother... was already dead, and as we ran out, I had you and your dad got hurt badly by the flames. Before he died, he made me swear I'd take care of you.'

I had tears in my eyes by the end- my parents had died saving me... and they were hunters... no wonder I was such a good hunter- it was in my blood.

John... Dad, reached inside his coat and pulled out a photo, handing it to me. It was a picture of him and two other people. The guy was very good looking with black hair and shiny sapphire eyes and a smile upon his face. His arm was around a young woman with my own fire red hair, her eyes bronze.

My parents...

I turned it over and the names said- Sara and Ethan Loveridge.

John. No. Dad, had his arms around me now as I sobbed into his chest. 'Was it the same demon-?' I asked now. He sighed and nodded. 'It's all linked. But I'm working on it, I swear. We'll get this bastard ok?'

I nodded and sat back up, wiping my tears away. Dad sighed, then we looked up at the room as we heard loud arguing, then ran back to find Dean pinning Sam to the wall by his jacket, snarling. _'You did what!' _He looked around at me now. No, glared and shook his head. 'Have fun last night (?)' he said, eyes dark.

I frowned, then saw Sam staring at the ceiling, then I realized.

_'You told him!'_

Dean let go of Sam and walked over to me now and said, eyes colder than I'd seen in a good while. 'So you're sleeping with both of us? Fine. Ok... answer me this then-' Sam frowned and stepped forwards now as Dean said. 'Pick one then.'

He couldn't ask that of me... could he-? But now as I saw his expression, I knew he was being serious... about what he was really asking me...

_'Which one of us do you love more- me or Sam?'_

_

* * *

_

**Oooh! Nasty! So, Leona has to chose? Who is she gonna pick of the two? Feel free to leave a review on who she might pick! Be funny/interesting to hear your views! next soon!**


	11. Chasing The Dark Together

But it wasn't me who spoke after that, but Dad.

He just said in a final voice. 'Enough.' then walked forwards and glared at us three, then said with a growl. 'I don't know what's been going on between you three, and to be frank-I don't want to know. But you're all acting like children! It's so childish and stupid!'

I didn't meet anyones eyes now as Dad said in a warning voice. 'Now I suggest you all get your acts together and head in the game.'

Dean was glaring at me for a moment, then folded his arms and said blankly. 'Fine. But I'm not saying sorry to anyone.' Sam snorted. 'Same here.'

Dad just walked out now, totally giving up with his sons and me.

Sam spoke now, his voice a sigh. 'Look Dean- it was my fault, ok-? I'm the one that kissed her first ok?'

I looked at Dean now- his face was blank, then I rolled my eyes as he hit Sam in the face, then walked out without another word.

Sam sighed now, dabbing gingerly at his lip. 'Guess I deserved that...' he said quietly. I was silent, then shook my head. 'It's my fault too... I could've said no... but...' I groaned. 'I didn't want to say no...'

I walked out without another word as Dean had, then saw him sat on the low wall me and Dad been on, staring at the floor. He didn't look up as I came and sat next to him, but said quietly. 'So you choose him?'

I sighed now, then said. 'I choose neither of you. Because I'm taking myself out of this equation.'

He looked up now and frowned. 'What-?' I nodded. 'That's right. I'm leaving. For good. I-I'm not cut out for this hunter shit ok? I'm not as strong as you, dad and Sam ok? And this... freaky shit with Sams visions!'

Hell... I'd almost forgotten about them until that moment...

Deans frown deepened. 'What about hunting down the de-'

_'It's that demons fault I'm in this mess full stop! If it never killed my parents... I'd be normal and never met you bastards!'_

I got up now and started to walk off, but he grabbed my arm and said. 'So that's it? You're just gonna drop it all and run? Where to Leona! There's nowhere!'

I yanked my arm out of his grip now and shook my head. 'Fuck you Dean.' then stalked off up the road. I was surprised Dad never stopped me, or Sam. Maybe they knew what I was doing... maybe not...

* * *

After walking for an hour, I stopped and sat down at the side of the road, tears in my eyes- it... hurt, leaving my family like that. Hell I loved those brothers the same, which made it impossible for me to choose.

I wouldn't choose between them. I'd rather have neither than break up their bond as brothers.

So I went to the one place I knew I'd be wanted.

* * *

Bobbys face was a picture when he opened the front door and faced me. 'Lee?' he said in surprise, then looked at my exhausted form and sat me on the sofa with a beer.

'What happened? Where's everyone?' He asked now, standing opposite me. I chuckled and closed my eyes. 'I made a big massive freaking mistake...' Bobby frowned. 'What have you been doing?'

I chuckled and took a gulp of my beer. 'Sam and Dean.'

He was confused for a start, then groaned as he realized, then said in a stern voice. 'What the hell are ya playing at kid!' I listened in silence to his lecture, then nodded, saying quietly. 'I know... I was stupid...'

_'Stupid is right! You were with Dean! And now-? What the hell made ya mess around with Sam too!'_

I rolled my eyes. 'He's just... I don't know. I love them both.'

Bobby groaned now, then said quietly. 'Lee... unless you buck up, this won't end well. How'd Dean take it?'

'He hit Sam.'

'Figures.'

I rolled my eyes, then sighed. 'Can I stay here for a bit?' Bobby nodded. 'Just don't get poledancing on the streetlight again ok?'

'Bobby... I'm not fifteen again.'

'Near enough. You're still acting like a rebel. And-' He threw a shotgun at me now and raised an eyebrow. 'Wanna stay-? Get to work.'

I chuckled, then stood up, hugging him. 'Cheers.' I told him, and he said. 'Forget Loveridge, you're Leona Winchester.' I rolled my eyes and said. 'Not by blood.'

'As close as ya can get.'

I let him go now and announced I was going out for some shooting practice. It had been a while. Dean had taught me when I was younger how to shoot, and I was rather good at it. Sam had taught me the whole computer crap and other stuff. Dean was the armorer, and Sam was the technician (!) what a geek.

* * *

It was only a week later when I got the shock of my life... and it wouldn't stop there.

I was in the kitchen making us something to eat when the door went, and Bobby answered it, and that voice... I recognized it straight away.

It was Dean... and Sam.

They were asking for help by the sounds of it. I took a deep breath now, then walked forwards and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with my arms folded at the pair of them.

Sam noticed straight away, eyes wide. Then he prodded Dean, who followed his brothers gaze and fixed on me. 'Lee-' he just said, dumbstruck. Then did the last thing, the very last thing I was expecting and walked over, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

But I pushed him away and scowled. 'After what you said? Go fuck yourself.' Dean didn't react as I walked off, but saw his expression, which was shock more than anything.

Served him right.

Sam was flicking through a book I'd been reading now, then held up a picture and Bobby said. 'Key of Solomon.'

Oh yeah. I remembered him telling me about it earlier. Any demon trapped within it was screwed.

Dean held up a gun now with a long thin barrel and I frowned- it was... weird for some reason...

'What's that?' I asked him, and Dean said. 'This-' he held it up. 'Is the little baby that's gonna kill that demon once and for all.' I blinked in shock, then said. 'But it's a normal gun-?'

'Nahh- this is the Colt. This'll kill anything-' he threw it to me. 'Proven fact. One dead vampire sitting on the wall, along comes Dean Winchester who blows his brains all over the floor.'

I raised an eyebrow, then tossed it him back. 'Didn't know you were a poet (!)' Dean smirked. 'Nahh, that's Sammy here. You know him- all flowers and butterflies.'

I snorted, then frowned. 'Where'd dad go-?'

The boys looked at each other, and I feared the worst, but only until Sam said.

_'That's why we're here... we need your help.'_

_

* * *

_

It soon transpired that Dad had took a fake Colt to these demons- a bitch called Meg apparently. I'd never heard of her... then again, I did ride solo a good few times... anyway, he'd been found out and they had him somewhere.

Now I had an idea, glancing at the book.

That Meg would find them... It was inevitable... so, why didn't we work it to our advantage-?

'Guys...' I grinned, picking up the book. 'Get your arses in gear- I've got an idea.'

Dean was impressed by my plan, then said to the others. 'That might... just work.' I nodded, then smirked at Dean, then motioned to the ceiling. 'Get to work!'

* * *

When the trap was set, it was a case of waiting really...

So when the door smashed open and a young woman with short blonde hair walked in and started bitching, I said. 'For fucks sake Meg! Were you named after the wannabe slut thing in Family Guy? If you dyed your hair brown, you could be twins-!'

Meg sent me slamming against the wall now, scowling at me. 'So-! The unofficial Winchester? I don't think we've met y-' then she frowned and jolted a little. I saw Deans smirk behind her now. 'Gotcha.' he said, a dark smile on his face.

* * *

The whole process was... long and drawn out. Dean was losing his temper, and I didn't blame him one bit...

This "Meg Griffin" was giving us the runaround.

I watched in silence as Sam started exorcising her and she conceded defeat and told them what they wanted to know... but... now they- we, were faced with a choice- the real Meg inside was probably dead or dying...

Could we really... kill her-?

We had to...

As the demon inside was expelled from her host, we looked on in silence, then the girl coughed and I realized in shock.

'Guys-'

While Bobby ran off for towels and water, the girl spoke. I listened in silence, then she said something that made my attention snap back to her- Dad.

We had the location. Sort off... her last word of "Sunrise" confused us all, then we realized she was gone.

But this time we weren't at square one...

Looked like the trio were back together.

* * *

On the way there, we stopped for a moment and I pulled my favorite gun from the trunk and stuck it in my jeans, then frowned at Sam drawing something on the metal. 'What are you doing-?'

_'To my freaking car-!' _Dean added in angrily. But he relaxed a little when Sam explained it was a trap that made the trunk impenetrable for demons- a hiding place for the Colt.

But after the argument, I saw him sneak it into his jeans and I raised an eyebrow. He looked defeated, but I knew it was better if we took it...

Who knew what we would face...

* * *

**So! Looks like things are hotting up;D next up later on! Promise! Reviews much loved:D**


	12. Tonight, We Dance With The Devil

Oh those sneaky bastard demons.

We soon understood what "Sunrise" meant when we saw the apartments surrounded by both innocent and possessed people.

Dean now said. 'Get in there and pull the fire alarm.' I scowled at Sam, then said. 'No, make him do it.' Sam raised an eyebrow, and I pulled out a coin, and he said. 'Heads.'

It landed on Tails, meaning he had to do it.

Dean now muttered to me. 'When I go to grab the suits, bless the water and go through the back. Get the window open to wherever he is.' I nodded, then a few seconds later, Sam nodded our cue and we ran for it, me swiftly opening the water supply and blessing it, dropping the necklace inside. I looked at Dean now, throwing Sam and suit and yanking them on as I went around the back.

I looked around the corner- no demons, or anyone. That was a surprise. I saw a ladder leading up now, then pulled myself up onto it and peered through the window- not that one.

* * *

I knew when I found the right one, because they were in there salting the door closed. I yanked out my knife and opened the latch- Sam had taught me, since Dean wasn't quite as good at it than him. I grabbed dad, who looked half asleep more than anything. A second later, and we were running through an alleyway, but then a yell behind me alerted to someone or thing catching us.

Dean yelled. 'Keep going!' then he pulled the Colt out and I heard a bang, and a thud as the demon smashed to the floor, dead.

We hauled dad into the back with me, then drove. And I mean drove...

* * *

A good few hours later in the middle of nowhere, we found a shack and holed up there.

I sat on a chair now, watching Sam salt the windows, then Dean came back in and Sam asked. 'How is he?' I watched Dean sighed, then said. 'He's fine. He just needed rest.'

I nodded now, then looked at the floor and sighed. Now there were footsteps and I looked up to see dad. He said with a sigh. 'Lee, Sam... could you check the salt lines?'

I sighed. 'I did a few minuets ago.'

'Well check again.'

With a scowl, I walked into the other room, Sam following me. But now I felt a hand on my arm, and turned to face him. 'Leona-' he started, but I held up a hand and shook my head. 'No Sam. We're just not gonna... I mean, we can't be together.'

Sam sighed and said quietly. 'I know... but-' I closed my eyes as he kissed me suddenly, then said softly. 'I still love you.'

I shook my head now and said. 'Sam. No...' He watched me walk out, but then I was faced by something that made me gasp in shock- Dean was pointing the Colt at Dad.

'Lee- get behind me now.' he said, eyes still on his father. 'What's going on-?' Sam asked now, eyes wide. Dean just said. 'It's not dad.' He met my eyes now... and I believed him in that instant;

He'd never, ever do this if he wasn't sure.

After a moment, Sam stood next to me and Dean, staring at our "father"

So yeah, my worst fears were realized when his eyes turned yellow and a smirk possessed his face, then we all smashed into the wall.

'You-!' I said, eyes wide.

I'd never, ever told anyone, not even Sam... but when I was younger... I had these nightmares of a yellow eyed man. He always seemed to be there...

Among the fire.

He walked up to me now and tilted his head and chuckled. 'Leona Loveridge? My, my... it's been a while. Twenty two years if I remember correctly. Mommy and Daddy dearest didn't live long did they? Aww (!)'

_'Screw you freak!'_

He turned now to Sam, going. 'Sammy! What a big boy you are now.' Sam snarled. 'You-!' The demon raised his eyebrow as Dean added. 'Dad-!'

'Oh he's here Dean. Trapped inside his own meatsuit. He says Hi, by the way.' He chuckled and picked up the Colt. 'What a pain this thing has been.'

I looked at the pair now- they were as trapped as I was... and that demon started on Dean now, setting the gun down.

'And you, Dean Winchester... I'm rather pissed with.'

I pulled now, trying to free myself, but it was no use. Now I heard. '-that was my little girl.' I snorted and couldn't resist;

'So that's where those ugly fuckers got their looks from-? No wonder they begged for their liv-!' but I stopped as a burning shot across my chest, making me scream.

_'Not so tough now, are you?'_

I looked up and met those topaz eyes and snarled. 'Bastard...' he snorted, then raised a hand. 'You just gave me another reason to do this-'

Dean groaned now, then the demon chuckled. 'Just like Sammy, aren't you?' he smirked. 'You're special. You, Sammy... and all the other children like you.'

He smirked, then turned back to Dean, where there was blood dripping from his body. 'No!' I yelled, pulling against my invisible bonds, but once more, nothing happened.

Until I heard a quiet voice say _"Stop it."_

It wasn't that demonic voice of my nightmares, but dad, and I crashed to the floor, my chest throbbing. When I looked up, Sam was pointing the Colt down at Dad on the floor- he was holding the demon in and...

_'Sam! Don't you fucking dare!'_

He glanced at me as I yelled it, then lowered the gun and there was a blast of jet black smoke expelled from the figure on the floor.

I pulled myself to my feet, grabbing Dean while Sam got dad.

I got into the back with Dean, closing my eyes for a second- my chest was throbbing. I was listening to Sam talk now, then all there was, were a loud metallic screech and everything vanished into darkness...

* * *

Whether it was a second...

A heartbeat...

I groaned a little, a voice above me going in a frantic voice. 'Her chest's been crushed! Get her into-!'

I opened my eyes now, not knowing how long later it was and saw Sam at the bottom of my bed, face white. 'Sam, what's going on-?' but he didn't answer...

Now I looked to my left and gasped in horror at the sight of Dean. The heart monitor was beeping steadily...

As was one closer to me...

I got up now and went over to Sam, waving a hand in front of his face. 'Sam!' I said, panicking and looked around... and faced myself.

It made sense... I was dead. Or, dying...

'Oh God-!' I said, going over to Dean, putting a hand on his chest, if I could've, there would have been tears in my eyes. So I was even more shocked when "he" sat up with a gasp, then saw me and said with a frown. 'Lee-?' then looked at my body. 'Two Le-? Oh crap...' he understood now and I ran a hand through my hair and said quietly. 'Are we dead-?' He walked over to me now and pulled me into his arms as Dad came in. 'How are they?' He asked, standing next to his youngest son.

Sam sighed. 'Dean... they don't...' but he sighed again and said. 'Leonas chest got crushed in the crash... a punctured lung and internal bleeding. They don't think...'

I saw tears in his eyes and I realized- me and Dean... we were on Deaths door... literally...

I shook my head and said quietly. 'Are we gonna-?' Dean held me tighter and said. 'We gotta figure something out... we're not dying! Ok? You listen to me... you. are. not. gonna. die.

I smiled a little, then he kissed me for a moment, then rubbed my back and said quietly.

We went for a look around now, but found nothing... but-? There was another presence around, I could feel it...

* * *

We went back into our room now, watching Sam as he lent over me and sighed. 'I never wanted this to happen Lee... I'm so sorry... you know how much I love you, but... I know you belong with Dean, ok?' He sighed and glanced at his brothers form, saying quietly. 'You've no idea how lucky you are Dean...'

I looked at Dean now, who was watching his brother in silence, then said quietly. 'Maybe I have been... overreacting over this...' he groaned. 'Guess I got... j-jealous.'

I laughed now, then kissed him again, running a hand through his hair... but then I gasped and backed off, a hand on my chest. 'What-?' Dean started, but it all... vanished...

* * *

I sat up with a loud gasp, grabbing my chest with a yell.

_'Lee-!'_

It was Sam. I sat there, coughing now, the burning in my chest fading and...

It was gone...

I was... fine-? How was that possible-?

_'Dean!'_

I jumped to my feet and looked around, frantic to see him. 'Dean!' Sam grabbed me now, sitting me down and said. 'Lee-! What-? How are you-?' he looked at my chest, then moved my sleeve up and said quietly. 'That arm was bust... all bloodied and messed up...' his eyes were wide 'How the hell-?'

I pushed him away and stood up now as Dad came in, looking shocked as Sam at my... full and sudden recovery. 'Leona-?' he gasped, then looked at Dean, who was still in his comatose state.

I looked around now, eyes tearing up at the thought he was alone now...

'He's here, somewhere...' I said through a sob, grabbing Sam and letting him hug me as tight as he could. 'He's dying Sam! And- and...' I didn't finish...

Dad was gone now, and Sam said quietly. 'Wait here... I got an idea...' then he looked around the room and said. 'And don't you dare laugh at me for this!'

* * *

I didn't get it until he came back with a Ouija board and I raised an eyebrow. 'You think that'll work?'

Sam sighed, setting it on the floor, both of us sitting opposite each other. Sam put his hands on it now and said, looking like a dick. 'Dean? Are you there?'

I breathed a sigh of relief when it moved to Yes. I chuckled and said. 'You dick!' The wood moved to T, then W, I and X. I rolled my eyes at Twix. 'Ha ha (!)'

It now moved around and spelled "Love Ya" even as a ghost he was a prick. But now it went around and spelled Reaper... and my heart sank again.

Reaper-? Hell no...

Sam asked now. 'Dean... Is it after you?'

There was no answer, and I groaned. 'Dean! Stop being such a dick and tell us!'

Still no answer.

Sam got up now and said he was going to look in the journal. But... there was nothing. He went off to see Dad now, leaving me alone with Dean.

* * *

_'You know? I did notice you eying me up when I was into cheerleading. I saw you hiding behind the parking lot and watching me. Never knew that did you? I always saw you as a big brother all my life really... I loved you, but not in that way... It was always Sam when it came to love... but hey- soon managed to shock me didn't you?'_

I chuckled at the end, tears in my eyes. If Dean died... what would I do-? I wouldn't... I loved him too much to lose him...

I kissed him now, then got up, walking to the door and met Sam, who said. 'Dad's up to something.' I frowned. 'What-? Where is he-?' Sam shook his head, then said quietly. 'He asked me to... get him some things. Summoning things.'

_Oh God no..._

But if he didn't want to be found... we had no chance...

* * *

I sat with Dean the entire time now... even when his heart monitor jumped and I heard him cough and open his eyes, groaning.

'Dean!' I gasped, then yelled for the doctors and Sam.

The doctors thought it was a miracle how he recovered... just as I had. Punctured lungs and internal bleeding didn't just heal up like that...

What the hell-? What was... what was I-? Then I wondered; Sam had his visions and telekinetic abilities... what if this was mine-? I could heal-?

But-? All those broken bones and things before... they didn't heal... had it just been bought on-?

The accident had triggered it-?

If I had powers...

What else was I capable of-?

* * *

Dad returned now, and smiled at Dean, who was sitting up, looking much better than the past few hours. I sat next to him, holding his hand, not caring about my exterior of a tough hunter. I don't think he cared either as Dad said. 'How are you feeling?' Dean smiled. 'Pretty good.' he chuckled and smiled again, then asked me out.

'Lee...' he sighed now, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a very unexpected hug. What the hell was up with him-? Had he been hit on the head harder than I thought-?

'You're more than someone else's kid to me Lee. You're my own daughter...' he chuckled and said. 'As far as I'm concerned, your name is Leona Winchester.'

I was silent now, then wondered what the hell was going on- since when did he say this kind of thing-?

But now he sighed and said, meeting my eyes with his own. 'I'm really glad your father made me raise you... I thought you as a brat for a start, forever causing trouble and pulling Sams hair from the age of one... but look at you now; you're beautiful... and... stick with them ok? Dean loves you- I can see it... he needs someone like you, and you know it. I love you Leona, even though I don't show it...'

I now said quietly. 'You're saying goodbye...' Dad sighed now, then shook his head and walked back into the room without another word.

* * *

It was when I was sat outside, tears in my eyes when I heard Sam yelling...

And knew what had happened...

Dad wouldn't say those things unless... he'd done something incredibly stupid...

I walked inside now, tears rolling down my cheeks, standing beside Dean as they performed CPR... but nothing happened.

That was it really...

I had no more tears left to shed...

All my parents were gone now...

And I only had those two stood beside me from now on-

Sam and Dean.

* * *

**Aww, kinda sombre ending:( So-! How did Leona suddenly jump back into her body? Strange indeed! Next up soon! Reviews much loved! **

**(Thanks for the hilarious FB chat you know who you are;D )**


	13. Walking With Beasts

We were all silent as the fire claimed our fathers body. Fire-? Oh great... remind us even more of where he was now-? Almost certainly in Hell...

Then again... we were all destined to lay our beds down with the demons... Hell would see us all there in the end, I knew it...

I tightened my arm around Deans waist now, head on his shoulder, watching the amber and other golden colors jump around and dance...

He was really gone...

* * *

The next morning, I woke up alone on the sofa- Dean was gone. Probably doing up the Impala... since it had been totally and utterly smashed up. Deans face had been so fallen when he saw that car, it almost made me cry...

I went outside now, running my hand through my wild auburn hair, trying to straighten it best I could. Good job Sam had a good enough brush for me to borrow (!) always the girl.

I heard metallic banging now, then found his legs sticking out from under the body of the slowly recovering wreckage. I tapped his calf with a toe, and he slid out and smiled a little at me, standing up and smacking the dirt from his jeans and put a hand on the roof.

'How are you doing?' I asked quietly, letting him pull me into his greased up arms. 'It's coming on good.' He said, hitting the roof a few times. I sighed now, then said, still quiet. 'You know what I mean...'

Dean didn't answer at that, and I knew he wouldn't. He'd just bottle it up and let it turn inwards and probably send him mad.

I sighed now, closing my eyes for a second, then asked. 'Do you remember anything from when you were a ghost?' He shook his head. 'No... Sam explained though... well, what you told him...' He sighed and took my face in his hands and said quietly. 'Dad asked you to stay with me right...' he sighed and said quietly. 'Do you still want to?'

I scoffed, then kissed him for a moment, then said quietly. 'If you can do chick flick moments with me... yeah.' He chuckled a little now, then kissed me again as Sam came around, looking engrossed in something which he set on top of the Impala and said. 'Hey- I was going through dads messages, and-' he pressed play, and we all listened to the message- a woman called Ellen Harvelle, who was- had, offered dad help on hunting down the demon...

* * *

Dean suggested that they go track this Ellen down, but I refused.

He frowned at me and said, confused. 'What are you saying-?' I sighed. 'I've had it with hunting. We're all gonna die if we keep doing it... and- Dad was an eye opener...'

Sam looked down now, and my eyes flickered to him for a second, then, to my utter surprise, Dean nodded and said. 'Yes... you're... you're right...' He hugged me now and I sighed, looking at Sam over his shoulder, feeling a twinge in my chest. Yes... no matter what happened, I would still love him...

Dean kissed my cheek, the let me go walking back to the house, leaving me and Sam stood before each other, then I hugged him and said quietly. 'Thank you.'

I knew he was frowning as he said. 'What for?'

'For what you said when I was... dying...'

I felt him harden in my arms now and I chuckled. 'Relax. It... touched us both. You made Dean realize anyway.' He was silent now as I went up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, turning back to the house myself.

* * *

When the pair were gone, I smirked to myself and went over to the Impala and ran a hand on its dented side. 'Now girl... we gotta have words; either you accept I'm with Dean, or you get crushed again... permanently.' I chuckled, patting it and grabbing the toolset and sliding underneath.

Yeah, Dean would probably kill me for fixing up his car while he wasn't here... but hey-

He had been the one who had taught me how to "handle her" yeah... he couldn't even handle me!

* * *

I went inside now, looking for Bobby. I found him flicking through some books with sigils on, then he looked up and chuckled. 'You look like Dean all mucked up like that.' I rolled my eyes and stole his unopened beer, opening it and taking a gulp, then sighed. 'Where have they gone?'

Bobby just said. 'Harvelle Roadhouse. Why? Thinking of joining in? It'll do you good kid- you're gonna get rusty not going on hunts like this.'

I stared, then he got up and made me follow him outside and into the pile of cars to a figure covered in a light blue plastic sheet and nodded to it. I frowned and pulled the plastic off and grinned- it was my old red motorbike I'd built myself when we had been dumped here at sixteen. I'd took the whole two weeks just working on the parts Bobby had and made it into a beast.

'Since you crashed it into that fen-'

'Errhmm.'

'Sorry. When _Dean _tried a wheelie and smashed it into the fence, I fixed it up-' he gestured at it. 'Thought you might want it back.' I grinned and sat on it, stroking the top of the handlebars and chuckled. 'Now I know how Dean feels about that pile of metal.'

Bobby handed me a scrap of paper with an address on now. I nodded, taking the black helmet and revved the bike, pushing the visor down and pushing off hard, speeding away.

Hell I loved motorbikes.

* * *

When I pulled in front of the Roadhouse, I propped my bike against the wall and went inside, taking my helmet off as I went.

There was a young blonde woman behind the counter who smiled and said. 'Hey, can I get you anything?' I chuckled and set my helmet down on the stool and leaned against the counter. 'A beer and Sam and Dean please.'

She frowned now, then asked suspiciously. 'Who are you?'

_'Leona Loveridge?'_

I looked around to see an older woman with a beer in her hand, giving it to me and chuckled. 'I did wonder if I'd get to meet you.' I nodded, then asked. 'Jo and Ellen?' She nodded. 'I'm Ellen-' she nodded to the blonde. 'My daughter Jo.' I nodded and smiled. 'Hi.' then- 'Where did they vanish to?'

Ellen said, going around the counter and getting herself a beer. 'A hunt. Couples getting torn to pieces a few miles off.' I rolled my eyes- typical.

I sat down now, and Jo said quietly. 'I'm sorry about... well... your dad-?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, he was my dad alright. But hey- life has to go on hmm?' Jo was silent, then said. 'Dean's taking it hard. I can tell.' I nodded and took a swig of my beer. 'I know... I could tell to the other night. He never wants a hug of his own accord unless I make him...'

Jo frowned. 'Are you two-?' I nodded. 'Aha. Yep. A good while too...' I smiled and said teasingly. 'Hands off.'

Ellen spoke now, then said. 'If you want to join them, I'll give you the link.' I chuckled and shook my head. 'I'm good. Hunting... I'm not really into that now.' Ellen nodded and sighed. 'Must be hard... growing up with just guys.'

I snorted and took another swig. 'You have no idea.'

Jo chuckled now and said. 'So who did you date first?'

I set my beer down a little too hard, and Jo realized and said quickly. 'Sorry.' I rolled my eyes and waved a hand. 'Ahh, doesn't matter. Not anymore... me and Sam had a thing way back... I guess it just all changed. He understands... _we _understand.'

The phone went off now, then Ellen nodded at me, beckoning me over and mouthing "Sam"

_'Oi! Girl! Where the hell are you!'_

'Jesus Lee, no need to yell in my ear!'

'But it's so funny.'

'What are you doing to Sam you pest?'

It was Dean now, and I rolled my eyes.

'Driving and on a mobile? You fearless bastard.'

'That's me sweetheart, now- we need you and the girlies to do some research. Actually, kick Ash up the ass.'

_Ash-?_

'Uh-huh. What you got?'

Not long later, I said. 'Well, our best guess is a Rakshasa, a demon in Hindu mythology. It can only only enter homes if it's been invited in, and- a dagger of pure brass is the only way to kill it. That good Samm?'

'Yeah, brilliant Lee.'

'So...'

'What?'

'Started crying yet?'

'Shut up.

_'You go Lee!'_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as Sam hung up- his fear if clowns was hilarious. Dean on flying was rather funny too.

I was just terrified of... ahhaa... better not say really... we might face a Bogart. Where's Harry Potter when you need him-?

* * *

Not long after, watching Ash tap at his bizzare laptop, I said. 'Ahh, I better go save those muttonheads. They always get their asses kicked.'

Ellen chuckled and threw me my helmet, watching me speed off up the highway.

I sat on my bike, waiting for my boys to finish up. When they did come back, Dean smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, and I knew he was taking dads death hard... even though he'd never admit to it.

We stopped once more at the Roadhouse, then back to Bobbys.

* * *

Dean was back to work on the Impala, but the metallic screeches were all too... well, not familiar, but I knew he was losing it- big time too.

Sam came in and sat down with a sigh. 'Hey Lee.' I frowned at his sad eyes and said quietly. 'You look upset...' he chuckled a little and I put my arms around him, tears in my own eyes.

'I miss him too...'

It was that night I got the truth out of Dean. Even if Sam didn't know... I think...

* * *

I was laid next to him on the motel bed, eyes closed against his chest when he said quietly. 'Lee...' I opened my eyes now and met his own, which I was startled to see had tears in them.

'Dean-?' I glanced over at Sam, but he was fast asleep; I could see his closed eyes and gently rising and falling chest.

Dean chuckled now and said. 'Look at me... I'm just...' I sighed and said quietly. 'Is this about Dad?' He was silent now, then nodded. I sighed again and pulled him into my chest, closing my eyes as he said quietly. 'I'm not handling it well Lee... ok?' I hugged him tighter now, rubbing his back. Man it hurt seeing him like this...

But, whatever these coming months threw at us...

Bring it on bitches.

* * *

**Well, so damn sombre these chapters:( So-! A special chappie with a certain funny assed angel... well, Trickster, next chapter;D lets lift this sombre mood! It's Tall Tales! With a twist;D thanks all! next up later today! promise! Reviews loved(:**


	14. Beware A Trickster Scorned

Ok. So... how do I start this-?

Ah... let's go berserk...

I was sat on the motel bed, watching the pair bicker with a raised eyebrow.

'Shut. the. hell. _up!' _I snarled now, getting up and folding my arms at them. Sam just said to Dean. 'Yeah Dean (!)' He smiled sarcastically and I rolled my eyes-

What the hell was going on already-?

Forget the damn case, which was bizzare in itself, the boys never bickered about this kind of stuff. I slapped the back of theirs head now and said. 'Right! Let's go! One dead college professor on the pavement. Out! Now! Or I'll kick your asses!'

Dean grinned. 'Feel free babe.' I groaned and grabbed his hair and dragged him outside. I looked at Sam and he raised his hands, fearful I'd yank his hair too.

I'd love to Sam- you've got tons more than Dean to yank and braid (!)

* * *

When we got to the college, I waited outside while the boys went inside to find someone to talk to and show us around.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face a frowning man, who cocked his head and asked. 'Ya looking for me? Well, you or those two inside?'

I realized now and nodded, pulling out my fake ID and said. 'Yeah, we're here about the-'

'Failed Peter Pan?'

I scowled. 'That was so rude, mr-?'

The guy waved a hand and said. 'Ahh, doesn't matter. I'm just a janitor.' I nodded and frowned. 'You were the one that found him right?' His mouth twitched into a grin. 'That's right sweetheart.'

_'Lee!'_

I glanced to the door now and the brothers returned, relieving me of this rather flirty janitor.

We went upstairs now, and the guy switched the light on, standing in the room and folding his arms and said. 'Viola. Wendy wasn't much of a _Darling._' I rolled my eyes at the Peter Pan reference, then looked at the smashed window. 'So he just went splat?'

'So crudely put, but yup. It's all "I believe I can fly-!_ Splat!_" Plus he was pretty much the wannabe Playboy.'

Sam raised an eyebrow and said. 'So you didn't see anything?' The guy shook his head. 'Apart from, hopefully, this gals number, nothing.'

I snorted and so did Dean who said coldly. 'Sorry, but that's my girl.' The guy chuckled and said. 'No harm in a guy trying right? She's a dish.'

I just grabbed Deans arm and dragged him out before he snapped at the janitor, who laughed and watched them leave.

* * *

But the next case two cases... uh... things got... weird-?

A guy got munched by an alligator in the sewers, and... a college guy-

'Abducted by aliens-?' I now said in disbelief, not believing what I was hearing.

Ok, we called Bobby.

_'Aliens-!' _He was as skeptic as me on that fact, and Dean just said. 'Either there's a pervy ET out there, or yes.' Bobby shook his head and sit down with a frown. 'There's thousands of sightings, but no evidence.'

I listened in silence, then found a lollypop in my pocket. How'd the hell that get there? Probably Dean. I stuck it in my mouth and sighed, getting up. 'While you're all on about ET and his "magic finger" I'm off for a drink.'

I don't think they heard me over the bickering... typical men (!)

* * *

I walked into the bar now, ordering myself a Mojito, then a few notes were pushed forwards beside me and I turned with a frown, then faced that freaking flirty freak.

'I think we got off to a bad start Lee.' The guy grinned, sitting down beside me with a glass of Baileys. Urgh... way to sweet for my taste. I snorted and said, raising my glass. 'Hell yeah... pervert.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? How so sweetie?'

'You just made me rest my case.'

He chuckled and said now with a frown. 'Why are you here?' I shrugged. 'You know why.' He nodded and said. 'Oh yeah. My memories not so great...' he hung his head in shame. 'I'm getting old...'

Old-? He looked about thirty five at a guess maybe younger... hell, I was good at getting ages wrong.

Then I recognized a song on the jukebox- Morningstar by N-Dubz, and the guy laughed. 'Hell that reminds me of Lucifer!' I frowned, then realized. 'Oh yeah. The devil. You know him (?)'

'Yep. I'm his better looking younger brother actually.'

I laughed at that- the guy was rather funny. Then he held up a finger and said. 'Hang on, even better song idea-' he went over to the jukebox, and I laughed at the new song- Breaking Benjamin; Dance with the Devil. He sat back down now and grinned. 'Now this is better.'

My phone went off now, signaling a text. I opened it, then felt ice going down my spine at the five words "The janitor is a Trickster."

_Oh shit._

The Trickster in question frowned now, then said. 'Anything wrong?' I shook my head and laughed, putting my phone away and saying casually. 'Nahh, just the guy worried about me.'

He chuckled now. 'Worry alot does he?' I chuckled too now, genuinely. 'Yeah, he does actually. But I know he loves me.' He grinned and said. 'Well you're a smart, beaut girl. You can handle yourself right?'

I stood up now, nodding. 'And on that note. I gotta get back. Thanks for the drink.' He grinned and took my hand, kissing it like a gentleman. 'My pleasure Lee-Lee. Here-' he gave me a lollypop and added. 'You look like a strawberry girl.' I chuckled and said. 'Orange really.'

* * *

When I got outside and onto my bike, I drove back to the motel where the brothers were and said in a flat voice. 'I got molested by a Trickster.' then I looked impressed. 'He had more manners than you Dean. He even gave me a lollypop! What a sweetie!'

Dean glared at me now, then said with a scowl. 'Did he touch you-!' I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the bed and stuck the lollypop into my mouth. 'Nahh. I don't think he hurts chicks as hot as me. Sure its him?'

Sam rolled his eyes and said. 'Yeah. All the signs point to a Trickster, and they go for the high and mighty right? Beat them down... fits alright-' he smirked at Dean. 'Fits him too. The victims were all dicks.'

_'Ha-ha Sammy (!)'_

I smirked at Deans words, then pouted at Bobby.

_'Can I at least get another lollypop first? Before you kill him?'_

_

* * *

_

I stayed at the motel the next day while the boys planted a trap. I was so bored... so it was such a relief when Dean came back and sighed. 'Hi honey, I'm home (!)' I sighed too, then put my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for a minuet or two. Then he smiled and said. 'I'll be back in a moment sweetie.' he left now, shutting the door behind him.

I sat on the bed now, closing my eyes for a second, when I opened them, all three of them returned and I smiled at Dean, who said. 'Hey- bet you're bored?'

I got up and put my arms back around his neck, ignoring the other two who were rolling their eyes. 'Where were we?' I chuckled, kissing him again. He frowned, then asked. 'What? I just got back stupid!'

_What-?_

Now I swelled up in anger and grabbed one of the stakes.

'I'm gonna ram this up- his- _ass!_'

I couldn't wait to gank this prick now- impersonating Dean just to get a kiss... argh! I was gonna _kill him!_

_

* * *

_

While the trio went ahead, I hung back having a look around. There was nothing, until-

_'Hello Lee-Lee.'_

I turned now to face his raised eyebrow and folded arms. He chuckled. 'You look mighty pissed.' I scoffed, then went for him, but he vanished and there was a tap on my shoulder. 'Missed me sweetie-' we vanished and reappeared in a theater, where he put his feet up on the chair in front and said with a chuckle. 'Enjoy the show sweetheart.'

Yeah... as funny as it was watching them all getting their asses kicked, I said to him. 'You think this is all one big joke right?' He grinned. 'Yep. You should know that with yourself Lee-Lee.'

_'Don't call me that-!'_

'But you look so cute when you're angry!'

I stood up now, furious. Then he chuckled and said to Dean who was glaring at the Trickster. 'Guess what Deany- I snogged your girlfriend!' then he stood up and faced me, pouting. 'Why have a Winchester on each arm when you can have me?' I raised an eyebrow, then grabbed the spare stake and rammed it into his chest, going. 'I'll pass.' then pushed it in deeper. I knew it had worked when the apparitions vanished and he collapsed against me, knocking me over onto the aisle.

I rubbed the back of my head as Sam and Bobby grabbed him and pulled his dead weight off, dumping him onto the chair and shook his head, chuckling 'You got hit on... by a Trickster.'

I shrugged and allowed Dean to help me up. 'He was more polite than Dean here.'

'Oi!'

It was rather funny when Dean picked me up into his arms and marched me out.

Yeah... I wish I knew right then that I hadn't seen the last of the dick...

Because he was going to be pissed I stole his orange lollypop from his pocket.

Ooops (!) beware the Candyman (!)

* * *

**Ok! End of the Gabe special! Such innocent little angel comments lmao! Next chapter up soon! Hoped you liked this variation of Tall Tales:) reviews much loved! x**


	15. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Time flew by... so quickly if I was being honest...

I was laid out in Deans arms now, my eyes closed, but I knew he was awake... he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes almost unfocused. 'What's wrong?' I asked, tracing a finger on his shoulder. He sighed now, then said quietly. 'Just thinking.'

'About?'

'Doesn't matter.'

I raised an eyebrow, then climbed onto him, cocking my head at his expressionless face. 'Dean... spill, now.' I told him sternly, and he chuckled a little, raising a hand to move the hair from my face. 'That Djinn the other day...'

Oh-? Was that what was bothering him-?

'Why? What about it?'

He sighed and said quietly. 'It showed me what... well, my life would be if my mother was never killed... yours too... I-' he sighed again. 'I went and found you. You didn't know me...' he trailed off, then I frowned. 'What?' He played with a strand of my hair now, then said quietly. 'You were married to this gorgeous rich guy... a little girl and everything was peachy.' he chuckled now and said. 'You looked so damn great with a kid...'

I snorted. 'Well you're not knocking me up with one thanks.' He rolled his eyes and said. 'Kids are not my thing- but the act that makes one is.' I sighed and shook my head- typical Dean. But it did make me think-

If my parents hadn't died... if I wasn't a "psychic kiddie" my life would be so different. And probably along the lines of what Dean saw...

'Huh. Well, if I had that life, I wouldn't have met you both.' I grinned, prodding his chest. He smiled a little, then said cheekily. 'No way was that guy better in bed than me.'

I just rolled my eyes and kissed him for a moment, closing my eyes against his chest.

Chick flick bitch- 1, Macho guy- 0

* * *

When I got up the next morning, Sam was sat on his bed, laptop on his knees and tapping away... as per usual.

Geek.

Or, "Geek God" since he could pass for a Greek God with that body of his.

He raised an eyebrow as I walked around in my pants and one of Deans gray shirts, making a coffee. 'Stop looking at my ass.' I smirked, knowing he wasn't.

'Hey-! I wasn't!'

I turned to him now and put my hands on my hips. 'Keep your hair on Sammy. I was only joking.' he scoffed and said. 'I like my hair thanks.'

'Yeah... girl.'

Dean woke up now and groaned. 'Coffee... immediately...' I smirked and made myself and him one, shoving it into his hand and he vanished under the covers again. I sat down with Sam now, pulling my feet up and putting my head on his shoulder, eyes on the screen. 'What ya looking at?' I asked him, staring at the screen.

He sighed and said. 'I really don't know... I just want answers really... why us?' I was silent, the I sighed and said quietly. 'Those visions are pretty freaky... and...' I wondered now, then got up, walking over to my jeans and pulled the blade out, making Sam put his laptop down and look suspicious. 'What are you doing-?'

I bit my lip, then said. 'Watch this-' Dean looked over the covers and yelled 'What the hell-!' when I ran the blade over the top of my hand, making them both leap up, but then stop dead.

'What the hell Lee-?' Sam frowned, taking my hand in his and we all watched the skin knit together and there was no evidence left of the injury.

'I think...' I started, examining my hand. 'That... my "power" is healing. It makes sense- my chest was crushed in that accident... I was nearly dead, and... I healed. Just about...' I cocked my head at a bruise on Deans chest, then wondered... I raised a hand and put it over the discoloration and concentrated, diverting that... energy-?

When I removed my hand, we were all silent- the bruise was gone.

I felt a little lightheaded now- I'd never tried channeling it into someone else before. 'Do we have anything to eat? I'm... exhausted...' I groaned, then felt a half eaten burger, courtesy of Dean, being offered. I rolled my eyes and bit into it, feeling better immediately.

* * *

It was later on, just before we were going to leave that the thought entered my mind...

'Dean...' I asked him as he shoved his stuff back into a bag. 'Mmhmm?' He said, telling me he was listening. I sighed. 'Can we... maybe make a stop to... Jacksonville-?'

Dean frowned, then realized, saying. 'Are you sure-?'

I nodded, looking down at the floor. 'Yeah... I wanna see them... it's been so long already...' I had tears in my eyes now, and Dean sighed and pulled me into his arms, going softly. 'You don't have to keep acting so tough you know?' I looked at Sam now, whose face sombre at the news I wanted to visit my parents graves.

* * *

The long ride there was quiet. Dean had surprised the crap outta me by asking Sam if he could drive so he could be in the back with me.

Huh. No chick flick moments-? You just made one yourself hon (!)

* * *

When we got to Jacksonville... I was quiet, staring at the houses in silence, wondering why they had never knocked it down or built a new one... not just leaving it a burnt out shell...

But ice went down my spine as I saw a burnt out house, then said to Sam. 'Wait. Pull over-' The car had barely stopped when I jumped out and ran over to it, Dean chasing after me, going. 'Lee! Stop!'

I didn't listen as I stood before the place, then, as the next door neighbor came out, I asked. 'What happened here?' The woman sighed and said. 'There was a fire in the nursery. The mother died in there, and the father died just after getting their daughter out... it was a horrible scene to see... I was only fourteen at the time, and the Loveridges were such nice people. Little Leona was so cute...'

_'Leona!'_

They had caught up with me now, and the woman gasped and said. 'Are you-?' I nodded, then asked quietly. 'Where were my parents buried?'

The woman blinked in shock, then said. 'The cemetery up the road. You can't miss it...' I smiled and thanked her, turning away.

Wow. A link to my childhood right there...

She even called me cute.

* * *

We walked for about fifteen minuets, then faced the wrought iron gates and Dean sighed, saying quietly. 'Are you su-?'

_'I'm sure.'_

We looked through the place now, then I heard Sam call. 'Over here!' I went over and stood between them, my hand tight in Deans.

Sam sighed and nodded to a headstone. 'There.'

I looked at it now, tears threatening to well up again. 'Hey mom... dad...' I whispered, letting them flow. Dean sighed and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back and kissed the top of my head.

'It's ok Lee.'

I was sat before the headstone now, staring at it with blank eyes, reading the dates- they had been just twenty five and twenty seven... their whole lives ahead of them...

Then it had been... well, destroyed. My parents with it...

I'd never known them... but I missed them so much...

I heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced up to see Dean, who sighed at the names, then said quietly. 'I know it doesn't sound like much... but me and Sam'll take good care of her. I- we promise.'

I stood up now, staring at the white marble. 'Goodbye mom... dad...' I walked away now, my heart heavy-

I glanced back and saw Dean saying something to Sam. I couldn't hear what though...

But if Leona had heard, it was-

_"This should have never happened to her..."_

_

* * *

_

Dean drove now, and I was dozing in the backseat, watching the other headlights flash by in the darkness.

When we stopped, Dean turned to Sam and said. 'Go get us something to eat yeah? And pie! Don't you dare forget my pie.' Sam rolled his eyes and got out. After a second, I got out too, saying. 'I need to stretch my legs.'

I walked beside Sam now, then he asked. 'Are you ok?' I smiled. 'It's like Dean said- I got you both.'

He chuckled, pushing the door open...

But the last thing I expected was for everything to dissolve into darkness...

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up alone.

'Sam-? Dean-?' I said, looking around with wide eyes- it was like a... ghost town. The buildings were either smashed or locked up.

Where was everyone-?

_'Leona!'_

I turned around now to face Sam running towards me, looking as shocked as I was. I put my arms around him now, looking around, then said quietly. 'Where are we-?'

He shook his head, holding me protectively in his arms.

'I don't know.'

* * *

**Well... I think we all know how this is gonna end! Next up soon!:D reviews very much loved! x**


	16. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

We walked around now, sticking close together. It was so quiet... almost eerily. Every footstep of ours was a loud echoing crunch upon the floor as we made our way through the town.

Now we heard banging, and we stopped dead. Then a cry for help.

We followed it to a shed and saw the padlock. 'Stand back!' Sam called, then found a rock suitible for smashing it open.

I was shocked by who it was- I remembered her; Ava. She was... just like us.

We thought she was dead... the blood and her husbands murder was five months ago...

Yet here she was, babbling on and sounding so afraid.

Then more came- another familiar face; Andy, and two newcomers- Lily and Jake. Lily, I felt sorry for her; anyone who touched her died. Jake was Mr. Incredible (!)

Well, with my healing and Sams visions... what a bunch we made (!) oh, and Ava and Andy.

I had to admit... I was scared shitless as we stalked around, then found some salt and barricaded ourselves into the place.

* * *

Not long after, I was sat with Sam against the wall, my head on his shoulder. 'What the hell's going on?' I asked quietly. Sam shook his head, but said. 'They're like us... all of them...' I was quiet, then said. 'Sam... I'm...' I groaned and said, forcing it out. 'I'm scared.'

He groaned now, then pulled me tighter into his arms, saying softly. 'Nothing's gonna hurt you. Not while I'm here, ok? You stick close by and you'll be ok.'

I chuckled, prodding his arm. 'Such an overprotective prick.' He rolled his eyes and stood up, glancing out the window. I stood up too now, my hand found his, and I slid the other up his shirt, resting on his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head, saying quietly. 'Lee... I still love you...'

I was silent, then I said, just as low in volume. 'I... I still love you too...' I looked up at him now, removing my hands from him and sighed. 'I know... it's just so... confusing...' I felt like I wanted to cry now- I didn't know who I loved...

He just made me hurt inside when he lent down and kissed me softly, making what seemed like fireworks expload inside my head. Then he asked. 'Did you feel anything?'

I didn't answer for a start. Every single time he'd asked that, I had lied and said No... but this time, I sighed in defeat and nodded.

'Yes, I did.'

We were silent then, not sure, either of us, on how to handle that news. But I didn't stop him when he kissed me once more, hoisting me up onto his waist, letting me wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately back.

Man I loved him... but Dean...

_'Sam, stop.'_

He let me down now as I ran a hand through my hair, heart beating- no, racing against my chest. 'I can't... I can't betray Dean...'

Sam was silent, then he sighed in defeat, tracing his hand on my cheek. 'I know...' he said quietly, voice full of regret. 'If I... If I didn't leave... would you have stayed with me?'

But my silence was answer enough, and he nodded, eyes blank. 'It serves me right then... you're so beautiful and brilliant... you deserve Dean more than me.'

I was silent, my chest crashing with guilt, then even more so as I went up on my tiptoes and kissed him again, more passionately this time, winding my hands in his hair, wishing more than anything I could love them both...

But it would never, ever work out...

But how could I pick just one-?

There were footsteps now, then a- 'oops, sorry.' from Ava, who backed back out. I let Sam go now and sighed. 'That... was our last kiss, right?' Sam chuckled, then sweetly kissed me again for a moment, then said. 'That was.'

I laid my head against his chest now, then groaned. 'If there was a bed here right now, you wouldn't stand a chance.'

'Thanks for that indication you were gonna rape me (!)'

'You'd love it sweetheart.'

'Ahh, guilty.'

I sighed now. 'I know we have this like, explosive, contagious chemistry between us... but... you know we can't let it go on...'

He nodded in agreement and also sighed. 'I know...' he put a hand on my cheek. 'I just freaking love you so much...'

There was silence now, then I broke it by walking away...

Like I should have done in the first place...

* * *

Now we heard arguing, and returned to the main room and found Lily demanding to leave.

Of course... nothing we said convinced her... she left.

I shook my head, then looked at Andy, wondering. 'Andy... do you-? Can you project over long distances-?' He blinked, then said. 'Ive been practicing. I think so.'

So, with... hopefully, a message on the way to Dean, all we could do was wait.

* * *

Later that day, or more specifically, night, I was curled up with Sam against the wall, head buried in his chest.

_'Hello Leona.'_

My eyes snapped open, and I saw those freaky assed yellow eyes... glowing in the darkness it seemed. I gasped and yelled. 'Sam!' but he never woke up. Then I realized.

'This is a dream... isn't it?'

He nodded and chuckled. 'Clever, clever girl.' then he laughed again. 'Both Winchesters? Haven't you been a busy girl.'

I shook my head and just asked. 'Why. Why us?' He cocked his head now, then said curiously. 'You don't know? Well... let me enlighten you-' everything flickered, then I realized with a gasp where we were.

'Is this-?' I started, then watched the copy- another vision I guessed. It was my nursery, and there was me, six months old in my crib, and-

_'What the hell are you doing to me!'_

He snorted now. 'Where do you think your powers came from? You and Sammy.' I shook my head and said quietly as the door opened. 'Your blood-?'

'Correct wannabe-Winchester.'

I watched with tears in my eyes as my mom came in and screamed at the sight of the man with the topaz eyes... The tears rolled down my cheeks now and dripped onto the floor as my father burst in, followed by non other than John Winchester, who raised a gun and let it off at the yellow eyed monster, but he vanished.

I watched as the fire burst out now, hitting my father hard and smashing him into the wall. 'Get Leona!' He yelled at John, who grabbed me and then dad, dragging him out- it was too late for mom.

I ran after them now, freakoid following at a leisurely pace. Outside, Dean was holding me while he watched, wide eyed at the sight of his father trying to help my own... but it was no use. I saw John put him gently down, tears in his eyes as he looked up at the inferno. I heard four year old Dean talking softly to me, stroking my cheek and saying soothingly it would be alright and he'd always take care of her no matter what, then sat in the back next the the little sleeping form of Sam in his car seat. The concern in little Deans face was much older than it should have been. He never let me go once as the cops appeared and we took off, still talking softly to me, making me calm down and stop crying, staring up at him with big wide dark eyes.

Oh my God... had- had Dean really loved me be-? Well... for so long-?

_'Yeah, yeah, touching as it is-'_

We returned to the room now, and he cocked his head at me. 'You know what-? I'll make you a bargain- you and Sam be my star kiddies, and... you don't have to kill each other. I know you Winchesters- you'd rather die yourself than kill the others.' he smirked. 'Deal, or no deal?'

'How about "fuck off?"'

He chuckled now and raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, you'll change your mind, I assure you. And that deal might be waiting if you do-'

I awoke with a gasp and saw Sam looking out the window. He just said quietly. 'Did he visit you too?' I nodded and got up, my face white I was sure...

'Sam... I'm not killing. No matter what! I swore I'd never start! I don't care if us "fucked up children" all become killers in the end. I'm not killing anyone!'

Sam groaned and pulled me into his arms once more, going quietly. 'And you won't have to. I promise you baby.'

I was silent, then said quietly. 'He showed me that night dad... John, saved me and my parents died...' There were tears in my eyes, then a scream echoed from outside, and we ran for it.

I gasped in horror and shock as we saw Lily pinned to the windmill, and I turned away, my face in Sams chest...

This was getting... way too scary...

* * *

I didn't leave the salted rooms now after that, more afraid than I had done in... so very long.

Sam sighed and said. 'Come on- you need some air before you pass out.' I finally managed to be persuaded, and we went outside.

We walked for a few minuets, then stopped as Sam turned to me and said quietly. 'Are you ok?'

'Never better (!) now stop fussing.'

'Can you blame me? Hunting was never your strong point... hell, you fainted at the sight of a real vampire.'

'So? It was so fucked up! Blood dripping from its face and everything!'

Sam chuckled now, then hugged me, going. 'Man I feel like I'm back at school with you like this. I always did love you then.' I frowned now, then asked suspiciously. 'Please tell me you didn't join Dean in spying on me in the cheerleading faze?'

'May have done.'

I was just about to answer when an echoing scream came from the house, and we ran for it, ending up with Ava sobbing, shaking at Andy, who was well and truly torn up way past the point of me saving him with my power...

I saw Sams eyes flicker to the window- the gap...

Then we understood at the same time- she remembered the last five months alright... she'd killed them all. Killed Andy...

She seemed to realize she'd been caught and chuckled, wiping her fake tears away. 'Pretty good don't you think?'

I was so horrified- even more so when the Acheri demon started coming through the gap... she could control it...

Sam grabbed me and pulled me behind him, but just then, Jake appeared behind her and snapped her neck clean. I sighed in relief, burying my face in Sams shoulder.

He said swiftly. 'Ava was controlling that demon... we should be able to leave now.'

* * *

When we were outside, I heard Jake stop, and we turned to him, frowning. Jake just stood there, and I understood- he didn't trust us. Two people working together-? I could see his point, but still...

I stepped forwards, going. 'Look- we're not-' but I never got it all out, as his arm flashed forwards, a piece of fencing in seemed, and embedded itself into my chest, making me scream and Sam to grab me before I fell. Jake was gone, but I knew Sam was going to kill him now... as soon as he got his hands on him.

'Lee-? Come on! It's not that bad.' he said to me, but I could see it in his eyes- fear and tears welling up. It all flickered now as I looked down and saw the piece of wood in my chest, then yanked it out with a gasp; it was deeper than I thought... I coughed, raising a hand and saw blood on it, red and viscous...

Sam just put his hands either side of my face and said, panicking now it sounded like through me dulling ears. 'Come on! Switch it on Leona! Close it up!'

Switch what on-? I didn't even remember my "healing power" now as I closed my eyes for a second, then was hardly able to open them, both now fixed on Sams, not hearing his voice anymore...

I just closed my eyes and let it all fade away...

_'Leona-!'_

* * *

When I woke up, it was so sudden, like a white hot blade in my side. I sat up gasping and coughing madly, my whole body shaking, then I put a hand on my chest- it was healing as I touched... had I died-? Or so close to dying that Death himself had touched me-?

_'Lee-?'_

I heard the gasp of shock, then a tight embrace and I went. 'Oww!' And it let me go. I grogily opened my eyes fully to see a white faced Dean, his eyes red and blotchy as if he had been crying earlier on.

'Whe- where's Sam-?' I asked with a groan, standing shakily up.

Silence.

_'Dean... where's Sam-?'_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh, nasty ending! Guess we all know what's happened:( bye for a while Sammy. Next up soon! reviews much loved:D they feed my inner muse! x**


	17. Dead Man Walking

I was just... silent in shock and grief now, stood next to Dean with tears rolling down my cheeks. 'What... what happened-?' I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted the answer.

Dean was silent, then said. 'That dark guy... he... killed you as we arrived, Sam went after him and...' he sighed. 'The other guy got the upper hand...'

I was silent now, then asked quietly. 'This can't be happening...' I let out a sob now and Dean pulled me into his arms and said quietly. 'I thought I lost you both... Lee... you had been killed... we saw it. That wood went right through your chest like kebab...' I thought now, then nodded. 'Then how am I alive?' Dean met my eyes with red blotchy ones. 'I don't know...' he hugged me tightly and said. 'But I'm so happy you're back...' I hugged him tighter, feeling numb- Sam was dead...

* * *

Later on, I was sat beside him, my brain not registering the fact I'd never feel him hold me in his arms again... no loving kiss...

There were tears in my eyes now, rolling down my face. 'Hell Sam... I-' I sniffed. 'I just...' I couldn't finish, then felt a hand on my shoulder- Dean. He wasn't crying, but the dull look in his eyes were even worse...

'I just gotta... go grab some things. I won't be long-' he lent down to kiss me, but to my surprise, I felt myself pulling away. I just... couldn't...

Dean sighed, then left.

I just stared at Sam now, then chuckled weakly. 'I always said that I would be the death of you... but... I didn't mean it literally...' I groaned now. 'Hell... I think... I love you more than Dean. You were always there for me when I was little, always a shoulder to cry on when I did something incredibly stupid...'

I chuckled a little, then got up and walked into the main room where Bobby was sat, but then looked up at me and said quietly. 'You ok kid?' I nodded, not feeling ok at all...

'Where'd Dean go?' I asked now, grabbing a beer and taking a rather large gulp. Bobby sighed. 'Went to get some air I think.'

_'Urgh, oww...'_

I froze now as I heard that familiar sound, then when I turned and faced Sam, my beer crashed onto the floor, shattering everywhere.

'Lee-?' Sam gasped, then pulled me into a tight hug, saying. 'You-! I thought you were dead-!'

'Likewise!' I said, hugging him tightly with tears in my eyes- but I saw Bobbys shock mirroring my own...

What the hell had Dean done-?

* * *

He came back into the room now and froze for a second at the sight of his brother very much alive, then flung his arms around the both of us, chuckling. 'The ol' team back together eh?'

But Dean had seen my total and utter glare, and I made Sam stay behind as Bobby marched him outside.

It couldn't be that bad... could it-?

But it was... oh so worse...

I gasped in horror when it was revealed Dean had sold his soul... and only got a year in return. I stopped Bobby hitting him, then whacked him myself, yelling.

_'You total and utter fucking prick! What the hell-! Like really! I know we'd do anything for each other, but what's Sam gonna say when he finds out you're dying instead! And me! What about me! You prick!'_

Dean rubbed his cheek and sighed. 'I know... but...' he looked so sad now as he said. 'He's my brother Lee... I would have done- was going to do the same for you. You two... are the most important people in my life, ok? There. That's your reason.'

I just hugged him now, hiccuping a sob out. 'A year-? H-how are we-?' Dean sighed and rubbed my back. 'Hey. It's ok.'

_'Ok-? You're going to Hell!'_

_'At least it's warm down there...'_

He shut up when he saw my glare.

* * *

Later on, I arrived back from my stalk outside to find Ellen there, and soon gathered what had happened- the Roadhouse had been burned down... and Ash was dead.

Great (!)

Why were they all talking about Samuel Colt-? Sure, he made the Colt, but-

My eyes widened when Dean grabbed the pen and connected up the churches, creating-

'A Devils Trap-? But-?'

Sam frowned. 'Keep something out?' Bobby just said. 'Or in. But...' he pointed at it now. 'Wyoming. Whatever that demons after... it's there.'

* * *

When we set off, I used the excuse that I wanted to think, I went on my bike, racing Dean nearly all the way. You suck Dean. I beat you.

He'd swear he'd let me win.

It looked like Sam... didn't know...

Yet.

* * *

When we got to the massive Devils Trap, we set up the trap around the mausoleum,

I was next to Sam, my heart thumping wildly against my chest as we heard footsteps. I went to get up, but Sam put a hand on my shoulder, indicating we should wait a moment or two.

When a moment or two was up, we advanced on the prick, me raising my gun and Jakes eyes widened in fear, horror and shock at the sight of us both, the Colt in his grip.

'You-?' He said. 'You were both... dead! I killed you both!' Sam snorted. 'Close, but not close enough.'

But I knew that tone. He was suspicious- me returning was... possible. But him-?

No way... not without help...

He was making his way slowly to the mausoleum now, the Colt in hand. He smirked now, then said. 'You lady, put that gun to your head.' My eyes were wide as Ellen was forced to do so, and my temper rose to a fever pitch, threatening to expload out of me.

So when Jake put the Colt in, unlocking the door, Sam went after him, and just as he was going to shoot him, Jake found himself flying through the air and into a tree, impaling him on a branch. I smirked. 'Hurts, doesn't it you fucking dick.'

Sams eyes were dark, but at the same time, curious- I was a "Psychic kid" after all. And my powers... they were breaking through alright.

I ran to the others now, and Bobby gasped in shock. 'Oh God... Get down!' Dean asked quickly. 'What is it?' Bobby said grimly. 'A Devils Gate. It's a doorway to Hell!'

Then the door exploded open, sending a shockwave reverberating through the area, and I heard the distant sound of the iron railings ripping apart...

I ran forwards with the others to push it closed, trying not to look inside... but temptation was too strong... and I nearly screamed at what I saw... it was too horrible...

I looked around now to see the yellow eyed bastard facing my boys and snarled, leaving Ellen and Bobby to stand with them, my eyes narrowed in hate. One of us was going to die...

And it wasn't going to be us. Not this time.

He snorted now, raising the Colt and said. 'Looks like I win.'

But then my eyes widened as a figure grabbed him now, pulling the demon outside the body for a second. But then I saw Dean, he was pointing the Colt at the freak... then let it off, hitting him in the heart.

Sam held me now as the demon convulsed, then collapsed.., dead. I looked at the figure now- or figures, plural. I felt my eyes widen as I saw a young man between John and his wife, arms around their shoulders, grinning.

My parents... plus John... all my parents.

I felt Sams hand tighten over mine as the trio vanished.

I sighed now in relief, burying my face into Sams chest.

It was over...

Or was it-?

Not by a long shot...

When I listened to Dean finally confessing to his brother... what he'd done... Sam turned to me and asked quietly. 'Did you know-?' I sighed and nodded, tears in my eyes.

Was that all I did now-? Cry-?

It was these boys... I knew it...

They were breaking me down...

* * *

**So! Azazels gone (at last lmao! Awesome guy mind) onto s3! Now- not too much of the Season will be in it- S2/3 just bores the crap outta meXD it'll really heat up when s4 and especially 5 come along. Promise! So, enjoy! x**


	18. That Freaking Doomsday Clock

I don't think I wanted to leave Deans arms eleven months later...

Dean sighed now, tracing a hand down my spine, my eyes closed against his chest, totally blissed out.

Hardly a month left... what-? What was I...

I was with Sam all the way on trying to find a loophole, but Dean was just being a pest and quite frankly acting as if he didn't care, often asking me if we could play strip poker like before...

'Cheer up.' He told me now, arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck. I sighed and said dully. 'How. You're going to Hell and there's nothing I can do to stop it...' Dean groaned now, then said firmly. 'Lee... come on.'

'Come on-? Dean-!'

But he silenced me by flipping me around and kissing me, then said. 'Shush. You're sounding like a right soppy Sammy at the moment.'

I shook my head and said incredulously. 'How can you be so... calm about this-? I feel like I'm gonna...' I couldn't finish, sadness enveloping me once more like a rain cloud on a sunny day.

It had been a year to say goodbye-?

No way...

Dean now chuckled and asked quietly. 'So-?' I raised an eyebrow. '"'So?" what?' Dean snorted. 'Who's better in bed? Me or Sam?'

I scoffed now, prodding his chest. 'You know I'd never tell you the truth! Pervert.'

Dean chuckled, pulling me closer, if that was possible. 'A dead man walkings last request?' he tried, and I turned over, making him go. 'Aww, baby... don't be that way huh? I know I'm good... just summing up the competition.'

Summing up the competition-? Yeah, more like he was afraid Sam was better in bed than him.

Plus, there were other things on my mind at the moment...

This demon called Ruby.

Blonde bitch.

She might have saved us a little while ago... but I didn't trust her. Not one bit.

Dean totally agreed with me, but Sam-!

The girly bastard... he... trusted her more or less. Like, why-? She was a demon! All demons lied!

I knew that.

Dean knew that...

And Sam knew. Yet here he was, sticking up for the bitch.

I didn't get him sometimes...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I almost immediately yelled a good few choice swearwords at Dean as I caught him reading my diary.

He looked sheepish now as I snatched it back, face livid.

_'How dare you-!'_

Dean groaned and said. 'Hey-! I didn't know!'

'My ass you did!'

He sighed and shook his head. 'Look- I didn't ok? Why would I want to read hormone crazed babbling of a madwoman? Or Mad-Winchester?'

I sighed and flipped open my journal- I had started writing it a while ago, and with Dean going to Hell...

And my feelings for Sam still ever present...

I just had to tell someone somehow... even if it wasn't going to be read...

_Dean..._

Ok. So... I still loved them. Loved them both... but who wouldn't-? Sam had been, still was, my best friend and shoulder to cry on... which had turned to love, and what I felt was no lie. I truly loved him.

Dean, on the other hand, was different- that big brother that had always kept me safe, always loved me and never admitted it until my teenage fling with Sam ended in tears. I had saw it myself from that vision... Dean, even when he was four years old had promised me that he'd always look after me.

Besides, Dean needed somebody...

I knew that for sure.

But it was so hard to choose which one... I knew me and Sam were... well... I don't know... we had that untamed chemistry that I tried and failed to tame... But me and Dean... I'd managed to "tame him" to a certain extent. He needed me like he needed his brother.

Fuck. Why was love so complicated-?

And why were we each others Achilles Heel-?

Plus I was... coping, kinda with the fact I was going to lose my lover and big brother in just over thrity days... I couldn't...

I was, in front of Dean, handling it pretty good... but as soon as I was on my own, it just broke me down.

Sam had walked in once while it just hit me that Dean was leaving, and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head and said quietly, soothingly. 'It'll all be ok. Come on Lee... it'll all be ok...'

I just sobbed into his chest- why did this always happen to us-?

* * *

Later on, Sam returned from his breakfast at the diner, then saw me stood in just my bra and underwear, then went. 'Oh- sorry.'

I snorted, continuing to pack my bag. 'It's nothing you haven't seen before. You were the first person who screwed me after all.' Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Thanks for reminding me (!)' I chuckled and grabbed one of Deans spare shirts on the end of the bed, pulling it on and spare Sam the awkward moment of trying to explain to his brother that he hadn't been staring at his practially naked on-off girlfriend.

Which I knew he had- I saw it in his eyes. If Dean hadn't been in the shower, out at any moment, I was prepared to bet "things" would happen.

Hell, I wouldn't stop them either...

What was I thinking-? I'd cheat on Dean so easily-?

Man am I fucked in the head...

* * *

Dean came out the shower now, looking half asleep- I'd woken him up the previous night when I had a horribly vivid nightmare... of what, I couldn't remember...

But I'd hit him in the face anyway... ouch. Sorry baby.

'Gimme' my shirt already.' He chuckled, an eyebrow raised, daring me to do a striptease or something in front of Sam. Well, I did take it off and throw the bundle at his face.

But I knew one thing... when the time came...

We weren't going to let Dean die without a fight. We still had a chance... of sorts... this Lilith. She had his contract.

This demon bitch was gonna go splat when I got my hands on her. And If I had to drag Ruby down with her, I would.

The Doomsday clock was ticking down...

* * *

**Sorry it's rather short... and crappy. More of a filler chappie before the biiiiig long one next chapter(: sorry not much of S3 in this one, but it will be present later on during flashbacks(: thanks! reviews much loved!**


	19. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

_'And where does that go?'_

_'Umm... there-?'_

_'Atta' girl.'_

I sighed in relief now as Dean closed the hood of the Impala with a metallic snap. Or bang really. He turned to me now, wiping the grease and oil onto the back of his jeans, then grinned at me and said with a chuckle. 'Do you know how hot you looked fixing my baby?'

I raised an eyebrow and said accusingly. '"my baby?" what about me?' Dean shrugged. 'Oh yeah... shame, but I don't think she shares.' I scoffed now, then folded my arms, the eyebrow going further up. 'Don't share huh? I'm being chosen over a lump of metal you've made me promise to look after when you go downstairs?'

Dean faked a horrified gasp now, then said in a hushed tone. 'You did _not _just diss my car-?' I smirked, putting my arms around his neck. 'Glad to see that your hearing isn't going like your common sense- hot girl trumps metal car.'

'But you're both hot girls!'

'Do I have wheels and porn DVDs under the passenger seat? Nope.'

Dean pouted now, then pushed me away, going. 'I'm sorry Lee... but...' he faked a weary sigh. 'It'll never work between us... I'm sorry...'

I laughed now, shaking my head and locking my arms back around his neck and kissed him for a moment, trying not to think of what was going to happen in tomorrow... if we were... too late...

Dean had been teaching me and Sam how to look after his "baby" and it really hit home then... Dean hadn't seen me upset over the whole "business trip downstairs" and thought I was as tough as I looked... sorry baby, but under the rather hot auburn exterior, I'm such a softie in touch with my emotions... or it was a perk of female hormones.

Wow. I just called them both monkeys more or less. Huh. Sam was a Golden Retriever really- he had his "blonde" moments. Dean? Pha. Rottweiler. Or a Hellhound-

Oh crap... why did I just think that-? They were on his tail (hehe, tail. Woof.) right now no doubt...

But as Sam came out from Bobbys house, I felt uneasy at what lay ahead for... us. I knew that when- if, Dean died... I would eventually fall back into his arms... if he beckoned that is...

That was the last thing I wanted-

Dean dead= free Sammy guilt-free pass.

Great (!)

Why couldn't Dean have asked. "When I'm dead... would you mind not banging my brother?" not "I swear Leona... if you screw up my car with something freaking modern and like, music technology crap, I will personally climb out of Hell and drag you back down with me."

I don't think it had occurred to him that I still had feelings for Sam. It was hard not to... the amount of times I had sat alone in the motel room trying to convince myself that me and Sam were over... it just made me want him more when I thought of all the reasons and similarities we had...

Urgh... I couldn't, wouldn't go back to Sam when Dean was dead... that was so wrong, but-

_Oh screw this._

Speak of the Devil, Sam had just stopped beside me and smiled a little. 'How you doing?'

I sighed now, wanting to run my hand through my hair, but couldn't because of the oil and other crap on my hands- Dean just grinned and said a hot girl like Moi working on his car, covered in oil turned him on. Huh. Nice (!) next he'd be trying to persuade me to have a threesome with another chick. That's a big no-no Deany.

Though he did try and make me give the car a hose down. I knew what he was hinting at- trying to get me into my bikini.

That guy has one filthy mind sometimes I tell you... but hey- that's Dean. Who would he be without the pornish mind? A gay Sam,that's what.

Gay Sam? Hmm... he had the hair a while ago to pull it off. He had been so friking cute with his damn puppy eyes and... _oh shut up Leona. Stop trying to pretend you don't love him... you know you do... no matter what you do..._

I just turned away and headed back inside to find Bobby sat at his desk, going through books... again... I'd already scoured them to within an inch of their lives... and found nothing...

* * *

It was like that; Dean was dead near enough tomorrow midnight... well, tonight was our last night together really. Bobby had tracked the bitch to New Harmony, Indiana... Tomorrow we were going to do the final run-

Oh she was toast when I got my hands on her.

I was with Dean on the whole "we can't trust Ruby." quite frankly, the bitch was downright rude to me. Man I wanted to get a stilleto and-

Well, she's have a draught in her head anyway.

What a violent young woman I am. If I was on MSN, I'd add a smiley face. A big one at that.

Yeah. Tomorrow it was. Plans were set, and under or just over twenty four hours, we'd face the bitch herself.

Nice (!)

* * *

Later that day, just as the sun was setting, Dean dragged me out the house and drove us a little way away, parking up in a clearing in some spot of woods.

I raised an eyebrow, but he grinned and tossed me a beer, making me suspicious- what was he up to-?

But he just continued grinning and got out, making me follow him with curious eyes, even more so, when he sat on the hood and when I joined him, he pulled me into his arms, stealing my beer and having a gulp before passing it back.

'Kill me now (!)' he chuckled now, and I asked. 'Why?' Dean sighed and said, muttered I mean. 'Because I deliberately wanted this gushy moment. I understood now as I looked up and saw the sparkling stars appearing through the red-gold sky.

I put my head on his chest, understanding- he truly thought he was going to die, and that tomorrow wouldn't make any difference...

Dean chuckled now, making my jump a little. 'Oh.' He said. 'Sorry.' then he sighed and said. 'I know about the lies Lee. You really think Sam wouldn't tell me?'

I was silent now, then Dean said quietly. 'Come on Lee... stop being so freaking-'

'What Dean? You want me to just accept that you're gonna die?'

'Leona...'

'What.'

'I love you.'

I snorted now, looking at his serious eyes. 'Now you're in serious danger of becoming a chick flick star.' I told him flatly. He rolled his eyes and took me beer, setting it on the roof as he kissed me for a moment, then stared me in the eye, hands either side of my face. 'Look- I don't wanna fight ok?' I stared back, then gave in and returned to his arms, watching the sky turn into a midnight blue, so silky and dreamy, spattered with millions of diamonds it seemed.

We didn't say a single word for the next hour, just holding each other. I was starting to nod off now when Dean spoke, raising a hand to his other, then took my own and shoved something onto my finger. I looked and saw the silver ring I'd gotten him when we were younger.

My eyes widened now. 'What are you doing-?' He chuckled. 'Well, my evil little angel, I want you to look after it ok?' then he reached to his neck and pulled his necklace and little golden charm Sam had got him so many Christmases ago, then said quietly. 'And make sure Sam gets this... ok?' I felt tears in my eyes now- that was the last straw.

Dean was took aback by my sudden sob, then said, feining being worried. 'Was it the Breaking Benjamin reference?' I chuckled, shaking my head. 'I'm no angel.' Dean snorted. 'That's why I called you "Evil angel" numpty.'

'Numpty-? Thank you very much Jerk (!)'

'Hey-! You were the one that started it between me and Sam.'

'And? It was funny.'

Dean just chuckled now, then sighed. 'No chance of a lapdance is there?'

'Nope. Not at all.'

'Dying mans wish?'

'Pshh.' I chuckled now, closing my eyes and nodding off against him.

If anyone was that "Evil Angel" it was him.

* * *

The next day was planned and we were ready.

I wondered how Sam got Rubys demon killing knife, then heard noises in the cellar and guessed- he'd trapped her and took it.

Atta' boy.

As we drove, I rode in the back with my boys, occasionally meeting Deans eyes in the rear view mirror.

The we got pulled over. Of all friking, freaking, fucking times.

And I nearly died of shock when Dean attacked the officer, then stabbed him... it was a demon.

How the Hell-?

Dean spoke now, eyes sombre it seemed. 'I could see it's face... it's real face...'

Oh God... the walls between him and Hell were being breached...

But if he was scared, he never, ever showed it.

* * *

When we got to New Harmony, Dean told us Lilith was in a little girl, terrorizing the family...

Sick bitch...

I went with Bobby now, stabbing a demon with the knife, then tossed it back to Sam, who went back to Dean and they went to dispatch the other freakoids before we took on the Big Cheese.

Bobby told me he was good, and I ran back to the brothers and scowled. 'Piss off bitch.'

Ruby raised an eyebrow now, then said in distaste. 'Feeling's mutual _darling._ But if we want Lilith dead, I suggest you start playing nicely.'

'Fuck you bitch. I know your game.'

_'Look! Argue later ok!'_

I looked at Sam now with a glare, then nodded.

* * *

I couldn't tell you what a relief it was when the blessed sprinklers came on, making the demons howl in agony. Why couldn't Ruby have been there too-? _Fuck._

Inside, we crept upstairs to where the mother was, lying with her "daughter" terrified out of her wits. As Sam went to stab her, Dean grabbed his arm and said. 'Wait-!'

I groaned in exasperation as it was revealed Lilith had left the girl.

Now I looked at the clock as we went back down- it was ten to midnight. Ten minuets... oh God...

* * *

Downstairs, Dean sighed and took my hand for a moment, kissing the top of my head briefly, then froze and I saw his eyes widen as Ruby started to talk.

_'Sam... that's not Ruby-!'_

But too late, and we were pinned to the wall, and Dean to the table, where Lilith chuckled, her eyes milky white. She turned her gaze on me now and smiled. 'Hello Leona. It's been a while huh? I had the pleasure of meeting your parents... oh so long. Don't you have your mothers looks?'

My eyes widened now, trying to pull away. 'What-? How do you know my parents-!'

She chuckled, then turned away without another word. I was horrified- what had she... how did she know my parents-?

But that thought was erased from my mind as the clock struck midnight, and the look on Deans face indicated Hellhounds. The I heard the doors rattling, banging like crazy. Lilith chuckled, then opened the door. 'Sic' him boy.'

I rammed my eyes closed as I heard the sound of clothes ripping... and Dean... but even though I couldn't see, the tears still managed to leak from under my eyes, and my ears hearing the whole thing and Sam yelling.

But when a blast of white light almost blinded me, even with my eyes closed. I opened them now to see Liliths shocked, then horrified face. I fell to the floor now, and I saw Sam start to get up, but Lilith bailed and fled.

Why had she been so scared-?

How did she... know me-?

My parents-?

I just sat there, trying not to look at the mess that was... Dean...

I went outside now, tears flowing freely by now.

* * *

Bobby appeared now, eyes sombre. 'Is-?' I nodded with a sob, then felt someone behind me pull me into their arms. Sam had tears in his own eyes, hugging me tightly. He just said softly into my ear. 'I'm gonna get him back. Don't worry.'

I pulled away and looked up with my tear stricken face. 'He's dead Sam.' I just said dully. 'No crossroad demon will deal. You know that.'

Sam was silent, then said defiantly. 'Well, we're not burning him. I'll get him back. I swear.'

I snarled now. 'Bury him-? _There's not fucking enough left of him to freaking do that-!'_

Sam was quiet now, and I saw a fresh tear in his eye- he was... well, like me. I couldn't believe Dean was...

I clenched my hand with his ring on so tight it went numb, then I just sighed and said quietly. 'Fine. Bury him.' I turned away now, heading back to the Impala, and when I reached it, put a hand on the smooth bonnet and saw a tear drip onto its glossy black. 'Sorry sweetie. Looks like neither of us are gonna have to share now.'

* * *

The next morning, we took what was left of Dean to a clearing; Sam had worked through the night and early morning non-stop to dig him a grave where no one would find him... in the middle of a nearby forest surrounded by hight trees.

As it was filled up, me and Sam stood side-by-side, both silent in our mourning. Then I remembered...

'Sam...' I just said, reaching into my pocket and pulled out he necklace. 'Dean... wanted you to lok after this...' Sam was silent, but then took it, and without saying a word, put it over his head so it hung around his neck, his dull eyes on the rough wooden cross I had made. He pulled me into his arms now, kissing the top of my head as the morning sun broke through the trees- a new dawn...

A new day... without Dean...

* * *

**Well, sobre chapter:( bye bye Dean:( told ya it'd be an extra long chappie:D next up tonight met thinks:D reviews much loved:D x  
**


	20. Trophy Eyes

The next morning at Bobbys was... subdued...

I didn't want to wake up really... But here I was, lying on the sofa under a sheet, my eyes open, but dull and glazed over.

I was a hunter... but... I couldn't handle this... those boys weren't just my friends, but my lovers, brothers and family too... it... hurt. Like mad.

Bobby offered me a drink of water, but I didn't acknowledge it, and he set it down beside me on the floor, sighing as he walked away.

Sam came in now, and I finally looked up as he sat next to me, putting a hand on my head and smoothing my hair away from my face, then he smiled a little. 'Hey.' he just said, still brushing my hair away. I didn't speak for a moment, but then finally managed to get out. 'Hey Sam...'

I felt more than saw him pull me into his arms and lie down with me, arms wrapped around me tightly, comfortingly. Why did Sam have to do this-? Just... cuddling me like this...

I turned over and buried my face into his chest, tears leaking out once more. He rubbed my back soothingly, saying softly into my ear. 'Don't cry.'

_'Don't cry-? All we had... all our lives are horrors, and now this-? Dean...d-dead...'_

He was silent at my words, then took my face in his hands and kissed me for a moment. I knew he wasn't trying to break my heart further, but... it held comfort in the soft gesture, and I was dimly surprised at that hole in my chest closing a little.

I knew what he was silently saying- I'll never leave you.

* * *

Later that day, I finally came to my "senses" and went into the study where Bobby was. He looked up from his work, then asked. 'You ok kid?' I nodded, then asked. 'Where's Sam?' Bobby sighed, then nodded outside.

I went out now and found him sat on the Impala bonnet, drinking a beer. I sat next to him and said nothing, until he said. 'Beer?' I refused and sighed. 'So what now? And don't you dare say try and bring Dean back. I fucking mean it. What's dead should stay dead...' I turned to him and he answered. 'We can't just... leave him...'

'Sam... no.'

He sighed now, then raised a hand to my face and smiled slightly. 'What would I ever do without you-?' I chuckled a little now, putting my hand on his. 'I don't know. But as long as I'm here and alive... I'm gonna keep you in check ok?' I sighed. 'We- I, lost Dean. I'm not losing you too. I swear it.'

Sam didn't say anything at that, but merely kissed me again in a way that made me feel guilty.

'No...' I tried to say, but didn't really mean it as I kissed him back, just wanting to be held and feel safe...

Safe with Sammy.

* * *

Nearly four months later, I was lying with Sam in the motel bed, my face pressed into his chest, eyes closed.

It had been almost four months now, and though the pain had faded a bit... it never fully vanished. Me and Sam... I don't really know how to describe it. We love each other, we knew that...

But after Dean-? It was like... cheating on a dead man.

But Hell, I loved Sam. I felt so safe around him. So untroubled and secure... a different way to how I had felt with Dean...

But Dean had more or less said it himself- he wanted me to move on. Leave him behind...

* * *

I felt a kiss on my shoulder now and turned over onto my back and smiled up at him. 'Hello sweetie.' I chuckled, running a hand up his chest so I could end at his neck and kiss him.

He sighed now, and it bought back memories of the past three, four months...

Ruby.

That bitch.

Three months earlier, the cowbag had turned up in a new body, telling us both that she could help.

My ass she could.

But she told us that we both had these powers inside us... and she could help us to unlock them and save lives.

Sam had been... well, I would say very tempted to take her offer, but I told her no on behalf of us both. I didn't trust her, and like hell I was gonna ignore my usually accurate gut feeling.

Oh me and Sam had argued about the proposition, and the black eyed bitch hovered around like a neon Casper, trying to get us to change our minds...

Nope, I made sure Sam didn't go that way...

Especially when I found out it was "activated" by drinking demon blood.

Me and Sam just carried on doing what we did best- hunting together as a team.

Without the demon hijinks or whatever.

Oh Sam had tried to bargain with a crossroads demon on getting Dean back... but nothing he did, and me, after a while... made any difference.

Dean was dead... and staying dead...

All we had was each other now...

We hadn't seen Bobby in... so very long... I felt so guilty. I'd been so busy keeping Sams head straight that we... oh I give up...

And if Ruby showed up again, Sam had given in and said I could shoot her.

Oh I couldn't wait.

That bitch was mine.

* * *

I got up now, flexing an arm from where I'd been sleeping on it funny. Sam watched me walk over to the bathroom where my clothes were, hanging on the back of the door- bless Sammy and his freakish neatness. I grabbed them and bought them back into the room, setting them down on the bottom of the bed. Then I sighed and said. 'I'm gonna hit the shower.'

Sam nodded, pushing his bed hair from his eyes and frowned. 'What's that on your ass?'

I frowned now, then looked and laughed in realization. 'Oh, just a theory I had.'

Sam was confused now as he said. 'Is that-? Oh. Clever. Very clever. Anti-possession, correct?' I nodded and chuckled. 'You should get one. It does work. That case the other day in Michigan proved it.'

He chuckled now, then asked. 'Where would I have it huh?' I grinned slowly now, then went back over to the bed where he sat up, cocking his head at me as I sat down in front of him and looked with a "professional eye"

'I'm not getting one somewhere it's gonna show. The demons will see remember?' he told me, then I chuckled, putting a hand on his chest. 'In that case... here?' He looked thoughtful, then shrugged. 'It'll do.'

I raised an eyebrow at his casual tone and sniggered. 'Sam Winchester... hunt anything from vampires to werewolves... and scared of getting a tattoo?'

He scoffed now, waving the accusation off. 'No I'm not!' he scowled and I smirked. 'N'aww (!)'

That was our life really...

Our life with each other...

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and I took it as my cue to shuffle to the shower, which I did.

I stepped inside now, letting the warm water sooth my aching muscles- a run in with a vampire, then a long night with Sam-? Yeah, they didn't mix all that well at all. Oh well.

* * *

When I had finished, I wrapped the towel around my head and donned my royal blue dressing gown, opening the bathroom door...

And just... froze in shock.

_'Dean-?'_

I gaped now at him- he was just standing there next to Bobby, Sam looking as shocked as I was, and then I knew it wasn't no shapeshifter or whatever...

'Dean!' I yelled, running over and throwing my arms tightly around him, tears of happiness in my eyes as he hugged me back, arms locked around me.

I closed my eyes against his shoulder now, my towel falling from my head onto the floor in a wet heap.

Dean... was back. Somehow...

But I also wondered something else-

What was going to happen to mine and Sams relationship-?

And... how was Dean going to react to it...

* * *

**And yes! We are taking a twist in S4;D Leona and Sam are together, and Ruby never got Sam hooked on demon blood, but s4 will still end the same way with Sam letting Luci out. How this time? Ya gotta keep reading and find out;D Cas soon! Woohoo! Next chapter, hello nerd angel! Reviews much loved!**


	21. Gotta Shine My Rusty Halo

I didn't let him go for a good few minuets, tears in my eyes. But now I asked. 'How-?' He sighed and patted my back. 'I don't know... but I know this. It was like something yanked me out-' he let me go and pulled up his sleeve, making my eyes widen at the scarlet handprint. I raised a hand and put it over it, thinking "what the Hell-?"

I let go now, and Dean just said. 'Whatever it was, I feel fine. If it was demons... why let me come back?'

Once more, I was silent, then Bobby said. 'It does raise a sticky question though...' I nodded, finishing in my head; What pulled him out?

* * *

Later that day, we came up with a plan of sorts- a psychic called Pamela that could help us. A psychic? As if...

I went over to the Impala now, glancing at my Ipod that was connected- Dean was gonna flip when he saw that. Oh well. He had to get out of that classic rock or whatever crap he listened to.

But at that moment, I felt hands around my waist, different to how Sams and I sighed, letting Dean turn me around and smile. 'Hi.' I chuckled a little, then asked. 'You're ok right?' He nodded, then lent forwards and kissed me softly, but what he hadn't expected, was for me to flinch a little at his touch. He let me go and frowned now, then his eyes flickered to something behind me and a resigned look crept upon his face. I turned around to face Sam walking over.

Dean sighed, then said. 'I need a beer.' then he walked away. Sam stopped before me, his eyes on his brothers retreating back for a second, then he groaned and said. 'Does he-?'

I put my arms around him and sighed, saying quietly into his chest. 'I think... he does...'

We were silent now, his arms around my waist.

But now I asked quietly. 'What are we gonna do?' Sam sighed, then said quietly. 'It's my fault... I was the one that stole you...' I frowned now, then went. 'What are you on about-?'

Sam sighed, then took my face in his hands, saying softly. 'If you still love him... I'm not gonna stop you.'

I was silent, then I shook my head, pushing him away and said bitterly. 'Sam... it's been me and you. Just me and you for four months. We've been through so much... You were so... well, fighting me to bring him back... how can you expect me to just dump you and go back to Dean-? That wasn't very sensative at all...'

Sam was silent, then sighed in defeat. 'Sorry.' he apologized, kissing me for a moment, then hugged me tightly, sighing into my hair. 'I love you Lee... but I want what's best for you, Ok? And if that's my brother... then fine, ok... I'm ok with it.'

I was... hurt by his words more than anything. I knew he meant well, and that he truly loved me...

I just reached up best I could and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for a minuet or two. Sam sighed now, then said. 'Lee... You kept me sane ok? When Dean died... I would have done anything. Hell, Rubys offer was so... tempting... I never said, did I? Thank you.'

I smiled a little, then sighed and let him go.

This was... well, it was going to get awkward now with Dean back...

Don't get me wrong- I'm over the freaking moon about him being back safe and sound... but...

Ah man...

* * *

My prediction on Deans reaction about the Ipod was correct, and he threw it at me in the backseat. I rolled my eyes and listened to the shitty Metallica come on the radio. Great (!)

When we got to Pamela's, she was a pretty nice woman. Dean was back alright, for I saw his eyes wander.

Yep. Back alright.

I felt a nervous jolt in my stomach as I sat between my boys, then Pam asked us to hold hands. My right in Sams, my left in Deans. Pam had her hand on Deans handprint.

* * *

We were silent for a little while, Sams grip on mine becoming painfully tight and I glanced at him and it loosened a tad. Now Pamela spoke. 'Castiel?'

I frowned. 'Cas?' She nodded. 'It's its name... its telling me to turn back...' suddenly, the table started to violently shake, and my grips on both hands I were holding tightened as Pam started to demand the thing reveal itself. Dean said hurriedly. 'Maybe we should stop-' Pam shook her head. 'No, I've almost got it...' but then the candles on the table erupted and she screamed. I let the hands go in shock, then we leapt up and as Dean turned Pam over, she sobbed. 'I can't see-!'

I backed up now, my eyes wide in horror- her eyes were gone... burned out it seemed.

What the _hell_ was this Castiel thing-?

And why was my head pounding-?

* * *

I was sat on the motel bed now, my eyes wide.

Dean came in now, then sat beside me and sighed. 'You ok?' I chuckled now, turning to him. 'You've been to Hell... and you're asking if I'm ok-? Ha.'

He shrugged. 'I can't remember any of it.' I frowned now. 'Nothing at all-?' He shook his head, then sighed. 'You and Sam...' I started to speak now, but he raised a hand and silenced me by saying. 'It's fine. It's... ok. You couldn't wait for me forever...'

I was silent, then I growled, more to myself. 'Look- I've had this exact conversation with Sam, so don't you dare start too. I love you both... and it hurts.'

Dean was silent now, then sighed, getting up and said. 'Me and Bobby are summoning this thing... are you coming?' I frowned now. 'What about Sam?' Dean sighed once more. 'You really think he'll want me of all people in front of the thing that yanked me out?'

Ok... I got his point.

But I felt so damn guilty lying to Sam, saying me and Dean needed to talk.

But it was half true... we did really.

* * *

We went to an abandoned outhouse or whatever now, then Dean chucked me a book, going. 'You always saud you loved art-' he threw me a can of spraypaint with a grin. I rolled my eyes- it was like he'd never died in the first place...

As we waited for Bobbys summoning to come to fruitation, Dean asked me. 'So what have you been up to? These... past four months.'

I sighed quietly, then said. 'Hunting. What do you expect? Plus Ruby...'

'Ruby-?'

'The bitch has been trying to get me and Sam to drink demon blood. She says we can "unlock" our powers.'

'That bitch. You didn't-?'

'No. Nor Sam. I made sure, believe me. My healing thing comes in pretty handy- I could tell if he had demon blood in his systems.'

'Well that's a relief.'

'Hell yeah...'

'What else? What about Lilith? How she mentioned that she knew your parents...'

I was silent now. I didn't know myself, but before I could answer, the wind picked up and the metal rafters started to rattle wildly.

'Somethings coming.' I muttered, getting up and raising my gun as the lights started to flicker. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a figure walking in, eyes fixed on us.

Bobby let off a shot now, hitting the thing in the chest, but after another flash, he dropped to the floor and the flickering stopped.

It was a man in a long tan trenchcoat, his hair was short and black, his eyes a deep blue.

'Dean, Leona...' he just said, then Dean asked. 'Are you-? Castiel?' He nodded, and I said with frown. 'What are you-?'

Castiel just said. 'I'm an angel of the Lord.'

_What- the- fuck-?_

_Angels-?_

What the Hell was going on...

He sighed now as I scoffed. A few flashes later, and a great big shadow of a pair of wings arched high against the wall, and I just said. 'Holy shit.'

I growled at him now. 'Why did you do that to Pam! You freaking dick with wings!' Castiel sighed. 'I warned her not to spy on my true form.'

True form-?

Then I realized as Dean said. 'You're possessing some poor bastard?'

An angel-? What the hell-?

And what was he on about-?

Dean had work to do-?

And why was my blood jumping at the sight of an angel-?

It was like something inside me was laughing...

* * *

**Woohoo! Bring on Cas now:D Next up later! Reviews much loved! x**


	22. Exit Wounds

It was a month or two after Deans return now and it had been...

Well, shit. Yeah, that's a good word for it.

Did I ever mention how the Devil was supposed to be rising? These sixty fucking six seals being bust? No?

Well now you know...

Man I hate Lilith...

* * *

I was sat in the back of the Impala, wiping blood of my face. Eurgh. Lovely (!)

I sighed now, closing my eyes, thinking- we'd faced so much in the past month. A Rugaru, a shapeshifter... Deans ghost sickness that made me laugh. I shouldn't have really... but it had been so funny.

Almost Halloween now. Fun (!)

Not since Dean had dressed up as a friking vampire when I was eight and I almost stabbed him in the chest with a stake. Dad had said, no, praised me on my aim.

Now that was funny.

These two deaths was what dragged us here. And from the evidence we had collected, it was a witch killing them. I looked at Sam who was sat in the front, looking out the front screen in silence, listening to the low music on the radio. Our relationship, no matter what demon or freaking angel threw at us could shatter it. But Dean...

I still loved him... no matter what really.

I groaned now, rubbing my forehead- I was coming down with something, I was sure of it. We were headed to a motel to I could relax for a bit. No use hunting if you were bad.

* * *

When we got there, I felt even more crappy, and wanted to collapse onto the bed more than anything.

So how annoying was it when we found two pricks waiting for us? I recognized one as Castiel, but the other dark skinned one I didn't. I just ignored them and lay down on the bed.

Dean said to Sam as he raised a gun no doubt. 'No- this is Castiel.' Even I turned over and yelled at Sam as he went to shake Cas's hand.

'Sam!' I scowled and he rolled his eyes as I turned back over and closed my eyes.

What the hell was wrong with me-?

* * *

When I woke up, I near enough yelled in shock as I found Castiel looking down at me. I growled and sat up, glaring at him. 'Why the hell are you staring at me!' Castiel frowned, then asked. 'What are you-?'

I frowned. 'Human?' He shook his head, but said no more. I sighed now, then asked. 'This Apocalypse crap... can we stop all the seals required to bust Lucifer out?'

Castiel sighed, then looked down for a moment. 'It's... unlikely. But we must try our best. If Lucifer escapes Hell, he'll cause the Earths demise.'

'Oh. Not good news then?'

'No. It's not good news.'

I sighed now, then cocked my head at him and asked curiously. 'How many angels are there?' Castiel blinked, then said. 'Too many to be exact.'

'Do the Archangels exist? Like, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael? Well... Lucifer is real enough...'

'Yes. They are real.'

'Are they dumb dicks like you?'

Castiel frowned now, then said. 'The Archangels are much older and wiser than myself.'

I chuckled- he was so... innocent...

When I looked back up, Castiel was gone.

* * *

All day and night my body felt so... horrible... even painkillers didn't help.

Later on during the evening, it shot through me like fire, and a roaring filled my ears, making me scream in pain, grabbing my head. When the boys returned, they were white in shock at the sight of me.

'Lee-?' Sam asked in concern, sitting next to me and pulling my body into his arms. I groaned, my eyes closed tightly.

_'It's the Seals being broken.'_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the nerd angel, feeling totally crappy. 'What?' Dean asked with a frown. Castiel sighed, then said in regret. 'Leona... is different. Somehow, she is attuned to the Seals being broken nearby. When Samhain escaped, I imagine it started hurting?'

I nodded, my head still pounding. 'How am I attuned to the breaking of the Seals-?' Castiel shook his head, looking confused. 'I... don't know. Truly. It's unheard of... but I imagine as more and more Seals break, your condition will worsen. If they all break... I have no idea of the outcome.'

I felt a shiver of fear at that- if Lucifer escaped... I would die or something-? But... why wasn't my healing power thing working-?

It made no sense at all...

I just nodded off in Sams arms.

* * *

As I slept, I dreamed...

It was back when I was six months old, and there was Azazel, the Yellow Eyed demon... but-? The blood wasn't from himself, but from a vial, in which he only gave me half.

If it wasn't his blood... whose was it-?

He chuckled now, looking down at me. 'Lilith's going to like you.' but then mom came in...

And the dream faded away.

* * *

Although the Seals were being broken, I near enough returned to normal.

The boys had dropped me off at Bobbys now, and I was touching up my bike, giving it a coat of red ontop of the fading layer, loud rock music playing in my ears- Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. Good stuff! Along with a good few other bands such as Paramore, Muse, Lostprophets and more.

What can I say? Deans taste in music kinda rubbed off onto me, getting me into rock.

But now I felt a breeze on the back of my neck and I turned around to face Ruby, taking my earphones out as I stood out, I growled. 'You have some nerve bitch!'

She raised an eyebrow, her dark haired meatsuit smirking. 'Oh yeah, I have it alright-' then she raised a hand...

And everything vanished...

* * *

**Oooh! So, looks like Ruby's being her usual bitch self now! Hmm... whose blood could it be if it wasn't Azazels? Bigger picture it seems! Next up later;D gonna be much longer than this short and crappy one. reviews much loved! x**


	23. Open Your Wings, Evil Angel

_'How is she holding out for so long-?'_

_'No idea. I've tried everything, and I mean everything... anymore and she'll die... she's... impressive. So stubborn... she's a Winchester alright.'_

_'Then what the Hell am I going to do! Lucifer's expecting her when he returns! Azazel gave her the blood, it should have matured by now. She should be broken...'_

_'But she's not! Do something already! You stupid-!'  
_

The angry voices before me made no sense past the agony my body was experiencing. This demon... Alastair he'd been named by the other, the woman- Lilith, he'd been torturing me, trying to make something inside me activate... some kind of blood...

Lucifer was waiting for me...

_'You're so useless Alastair-! You were supposed to be the best! Hell! You made Dean Winchester break! Now do the same to her!'_

I heard a low growl at that- Ally didn't like the insults it seemed.

Everything went dark again...

But dreams welcomed me...

* * *

I was back to being twenty two, just after Sam had returned, and they both had been attacked by this creature or something. Anyway, after I had patched them up, I was in Deans arms in the motel bed, feeling so safe and secure in them. He sighed, kissing my bare shoulder. 'I love you Leona.' I smiled back with my eyes closed, feeling his arms tighten around me.

Then there was that other time a few weeks ago- I dragged the boys to a tattoo parlor to get their anti-possession tattoos. Dean had "tried" to wimp out and escape, but I threatened him that the Impala would lose a tire if he didn't go through with it. Then he made an excuse saying he was scared of needles. Bullshit. He was just scared of messing up his looks.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled him out the chair, sitting down in it himself and smirking as the girl drew the design on his chest beforehand

'Now who's the wimp? If little brother can get one without complaining... big macho one should.'

Dean glared while Sam got his without complaining, then, of course, Dean took his top off and hit Sam in the face with it as he sat down as said to the guy.

_'Graffiti me already!'_

_

* * *

_

Dean didn't swear once through the process, which made me laugh as his face went a little red from the suppressed swearing. I chuckled, then I looked at Sam, who still had his shirt off, and I saw the girl doing the tattoos occasionally look at him, face a little like Deans.

When it was over, Dean complained it was bleeding too much, but I told him it was normal... and he still didn't let up.

First he complained it messed up his body... then he just said, no, admitted that he liked it.

Sam just rolled his eyes, making us both remember he had one too.

* * *

Later that night, Sams wouldn't stop bleeding. Sure, it was normal. But I sat with him just holding the towel to his chest, chuckling at the fact Deans was fine, and he had moaned beforehand, while he hadn't complained before and was now suffering for his silence after.

* * *

I was bought back to reality by a burning feeling going through my chest, making me scream in agony. I felt myself go limp in my chains now, blood dripping from a good few parts of my body.

I opened my eyes a little now to face white eyes looking curiously at me- Lilith. She smiled, no, smirked. 'Good morning Leona. How nice of you to join us.' I groaned now, spitting blood onto the floor while I gasped out. 'What do you... w-want from me-?'

Lilith chuckled, then said. 'It's not what _I _want. It's what _he _wants.'

'Lucifer?'

'Yes.'

'You're doing all this for hi-him-?'

'He created me. I am the first demon.'

'And the ugliest.'

She chuckled darkly now, then I saw her raise something- a vial... oh my God... what Azazel had given me... she chuckled, then without much difficulty, made me drink it.

It was blood alright, but the way it burned me was unnatural... but the burning didn't stop as it went through my body, searing me as it went.

I don't know how long I hung there in my chains... but it felt like forever.

So when I opened my eyes and saw Ruby watching me curiously... I snapped. I snarled and felt myself blast her back with merely my mind, smashing her into the wall and from the way she was screaming, causing her unendurable agony. A sudden red hot poker on my bare stomach snapped me out off it, and I saw Alastair looking at me with shock in his haughty face- he looked almost scared.

Wow. Scared of me-?

Lilith bent down to Ruby, but I knew already I had burnt the demon inside up. Bye bye bitch.

But that didn't seem to bother Lilith, as she just said as she stood up. 'No need. She delivered the message to the chuckle brothers... the plan comes nearer its end.'

It's end-?

Lilith chuckled and said. 'There's one Seal left. Can't you feel it?'

Now that she said it... oh Hell...

_'You-? How?'_

She cocked her head and smirked. 'Little Ruby here told your toyboys that killing me was the only way to "save you" from your inner "Evil Angel" so... you think they won't come? They'll do anything to save each other... and you're both of thems weakness as well as each other- they both love you so much.'

Now Alastair spoke, walking up. 'I'm leaving. Those angels nearly got me last time, not this time.'

He vanished.

Now that made me laugh weakly- coward.

* * *

Just then, I heard very faint footsteps and Lilith smirked. 'Right on time.' She snapped her fingers and everything went a tad hazy, making my head nod down to my chest. But I now saw her stood before the alter, her back deliberately to the person sneaking into the room- Dean. My head turned a little, and saw Sam waiting for a cue, the demon killing knife in his hand.

'Oi! Bitch!' Dean now yelled, walking forwards with a glare in his eyes at the sight of me.

Lilith turned now, smiling sweetly- she'd seen Sam alright, but made no indication to either of them. She chuckled and sent Dean smashing into the wall, but in that moment of distraction, Sam ran out and I yelled. 'No!' but it had already embedded itself in her back.

'No-' I groaned as she fell to the floor, dead. Then the brothers ran over to me and whatever state I was in, but I gasped out, coughing up blood. 'Last... S-Seal... don't-t kill her-r...'

Their eyes were wide in horror now, but my eyes were on the floor, where Liliths blood was pouring from her body and moving slowly around the floor.

Sam got me down and sat me against the wall, chuckled weakly. 'You remember when we were kids? And I promised you that I would hold your hand of we ever faced the Devil-' he took my hands in his now and said. 'Here's me, keeping that promise.' I smiled a little now, then looked at the floor- the swirl was almost complete.

Dean took a piece of fabric from the alter and tried to help my wounds, but there were too many and he reluctantly let it drop, soaked in my scarlet blood, to the floor.

Now it started to open, and I knew this was it as Sams grip tightened on me, then the bright white light emanating from the portal got so bright I almost passed out...

But not before seeing a figure in the light, it's wings larger than any I'd ever seen, so delicate, like spun lace it seemed... proud and majestic... the creatures eyes itself were a deep dark gold, and they were fixed on me with a timeless gaze... so beautiful and a sight to behold...

I remembered the stories now-

Lucifer was the most beautiful angel ever created...

Then he fell from Grace...

The wings arched high now, filling the room with a blinding white light...

Then I blacked out...

It seemed kinda fitting now. That song...

"Say goodbye...

As we dance with the Devil tonight..."

* * *

**Well! Luci-Lou is out! Now let the fun begin! Mwahaha! Oh, for people who didn't get it, the Dance with the Devil lyrics are by Breaking Benjamin(: What was that blood Lilith gave Lee? Seemed pretty powerful, whatever it was... next up soon! Reviews much loved! x**


	24. Fighting Fate With Fire

It all... hurt...

Why couldn't I feel Sams hand over mine-?

Why were there chains on my wrists, pinning me to the wall-?

Why me-?

I was dimly aware of my wounds starting to heal up by my little extra power thing- but it still stung from where the salt had been put in my open cuts.

My eyes opened now, and a glare of bright light hit my eyes for a moment, and I saw those eyes again... those eyes of the Devil... then they were gone.

Say- seeing an angels true form was supposed to burn your eyes out right-?

Then... how could I look at Lucifers true form without going out of my mind-?

God help whoever his vessel was...

* * *

Later on, I felt eyes on me again, and opened them to face a middle aged guy with shortish dark blonde brown hair and ocean blue eyes watching me with his head tilted, a curious look upon his slightly haughty face.

I groaned now, then guessed. 'Lucifer?' He met my eyes now and inclined his head a little, then said. 'And you're Leona.'

My face turned into a frown now, then asked suspiciously. 'How do you know me-?' Lucifer chuckled, walking up to me and cocking his head once more. 'Looks like Lilith did her job correctly.'

_What the Hell-?_

He smirked and said. 'It all leads back to me, Lee. Your whole life.' I shook my head, not understanding. So the Devil rolled his eyes and folded his arms and said.

_'That blood? It was mine. Pure archangel blood from just before I fell.'_

I felt sick now. 'That blood... was yours-?'

He nodded, then said. 'Yes.' I felt so... sickened now- his blood was inside me-?

_Oh God, Oh God..._

'Why?' I just asked now, feeling so revolted that I wanted to bleed it all out. Like poison...

Lucifer held up a hand. 'Later. We have much to discuss. Besides; I'm sure you're wondering where your boys are? Quite a pleasant surprise to find you with them. Especially dear little Sammy.'

I frowned now. 'You leave them alone!' Lucifers mouth turned into a smirk. 'How can I? Because Sammy is my true vessel. I'm wearing your boyfriend to the Prom.'

_What did he just say-? No... that... wasn't true..._

He chuckled at my shock, then said. 'I don't lie, Leona. I may be known as the "Father of all lies" but that's the truth of the matter- I'll never lie to you. I swear.'

I just couldn't believe my ears- Sam was his vessel-?

But... had- fate bought us together-?

I was linked to Lucifer...

He was linked to Lucifer...

Lucifer spoke now, walking up to me and looked head to toe at me and said quietly. 'You've alot of potential Leona. It just needs to develop a little more, then... I think we're going to have fun.' He raised a hand now, then snapped his fingers- the chains vanished and I crashed to the floor.

He shrugged.

_'Be seeing you very soon.'_

I vanished now, then felt myself reappear in a motel room, and the two occupants ran towards me as I collapsed from, well... everything...

* * *

Now I felt those comforting hands over mine as I opened my eyes blearily, everything hazy for a moment, then I saw Sam looking down at me with concerned eyes. 'Lee-? Are you ok?'

I nodded a little, then he helped me to sit up, holding me against his chest. I groaned now, then asked. 'What... happened-?'

Deans voice spoke now, then his white face came into view. 'Lee... we thought you were dead.'

Huh?

'Why?'

'You've been gone for nearly a month.'

Oh...

But now it all came flooding back, and I gasped, pulling away from Sam and getting to my feet somehow. 'Y- you're Lucifers... ves-vessel.' I got out now, letting Sam stand up and grab me before I fell.

His face looked sad more than anything as he nodded and said quietly. 'He told you-?' I nodded, then put my arms around him, tears in my eyes. 'Why us Sam? What did we do to deserve this-?'

Sam was silent, which made me ask quietly. 'You know about me... don't you?' He sighed now, hugging me tightly. 'Yes... his blood... Lilith kept it safe when he was going to Hell... your bloodline stretches way back to the time of Adam and Eve... like ours with Cain and Abel... he needs you for something. The demons keep mentioning how the angels are terrified of you...'

I frowned now. 'The angels are scared of me-?'

Dean nodded. 'Shit scared.' My frown deepened, then said darkly. 'You really think I'd join him?' Sam sighed, kissing my forehead. 'I know... we're just saying what we know. Cas won't come anywhere near you. He says something's just... making him want to run.'

I was shocked now- Cas was... scared of me-?

But...

_'What happens when Lucifers blood fully matures in me-?'_

The boys were silent, and I knew from their silence they were as clueless as me...

* * *

That night, Sams arms tight around me, I moaned a little, my eyes under my lids roving around in discomfort...

Because I knew he'd come...

I was in the middle of nowhere, an infinite sea of white, no up or down.

But I felt another presence and turned to face those demon, no, Devil eyes. Lucifer tilted his head a little at me now, then said quietly. 'You want answers?'

I nodded, not saying a word.

Lucifer smirked a little now, then raised a hand, going.

_'It'll be much easier to explain if you see yourself in the future... your destiny...'_

_

* * *

_

**Well-! It was Lucifers blood! And now he's taking her to the future, and we'll find out just exactly why Luci wants her... eek. Next chapter will be muuuch longer and more epic;D Reviews much loved! x**


	25. Dark Visions

I awoke with a start, raising a hand to my head.

Where was I-? This place was... a freaking dump. I stood up now, looking around- the buildings were utterly destroyed and their was no life anywhere to be seen.

It was so quiet... almost eerily. I turned now and saw the great big words written in red CROATOAN.

Oh shit... those things-?

As if on cue, I heard footsteps and found myself surrounded. My eyes widened in fear at the sight of them, staring at me with growls in their throats.

But suddenly, they backed off, looking afraid... they ran away...

What was going on-? Where was I-?

I saw other people now, normal people... they looked... so very, very scared at the sight of me, then turned and ran as fast as they could. What the-? I followed them now, sneaking up on them, watching them go to a massive gate and scream. 'She's here-!' the gate opened immediately, and I was took aback.

Was _She _me-?

* * *

I waited until it was dark to sneak under some bushes into the place, skulking around the buildings, trying to find out just where I was...

And why people were so scared of me.

I was hiding behind a hunters hut now when I heard a gun cock next to my head, and a cold, yet horribly familiar voice say. 'You're lacking Lee.'

I turned now to stare down the barrel of the Colt, held by Dean, who looked more hardened than I'd ever seen him.

'Dean-?' I gasped, eyes wide in fear. 'What's going on! Why- _what's going on!_' Dean snorted, tilting his head at me and said quietly. 'That whole innocent act won't work on me _sweetheart.'_

Was that it-? Dean was... going to kill me-?

But suddenly, someone grabbed the Colt out of his hand and Dean reacted, going to grab it back, but now I heard. 'No! This isn't her! She's from another time!'

Dean froze now, then looked back at my terrified eyes. 'Lee-?' I backed off now, turning and running away, but someone ran after me and grabbed me, pulling me onto the ground.

They turned me over and I was staring into Deans forest green eyes. 'Lee, is that really you-?' he said, almost hoarsely. I didn't answer, too afraid- this wasn't Dean. But as he kissed me, something stirred in my head- this was how _my _Dean kissed me.

He helped me up now, staring at me in total shock. 'How-?' I shook my head and looked around, chest cold in ebbing fear. 'He told me... to see my future... what was going to happen... Dean, why is everyone scared of me-?'

Dean was still silent, then he said quietly. 'We gotta get you in before someone sees you. Quick!' He took my hand, and now I saw the other man- it was Castiel. He just said. 'I'll keep watch, get her in now.'

* * *

As Dean locked the door behind him, he turned the lights on, turning to me, his face still white in shock at the sight of me.

I sat down on the bed, watching him close the curtains, then turn to me and shake his head, looking at me in... why shock-?

What had happened-?

He took my face in his hands now, staring at me now the light had thrown me into relief and shook his head, going quietly. 'It's impossible...'

He let me go, then I asked quietly. 'What happened-? What... the place is gone-!'

Dean frowned now. 'What year are you from?'

I blinked. '2009. Why-? What year is it-?' I frowned now. 'Where's Sam? And... me-?'

He was silent now, then said quietly. 'It's 2014 Lee...'

What the Hell-? Five years into the future-?

'What happened?' I asked as he got up and grabbed a beer, throwing one to me and popping his own open, sitting back down beside me. 'They fought.'

I understood now. 'Lucifer and Michael-?' He nodded, then said. 'Lucifer won... and this-' he waved a hand at the room. 'Is the only shelter we have. It's all gone... the angels fled back to Heaven and closed their gates... it's all gone...'

It was just silence now, then I asked quietly. 'Where's Sam... and me...' Dean just looked at me and swallowed hard. 'You both... died...'

'Bullshit.'

Dean groaned now, running a hand through his hair. 'Look- It... these past five years...'

_'Dean. Tell me; Where's Sam?'_

'He said Yes.'

I flinched now, then asked quietly. 'Why-?' Dean shrugged. 'No idea... we weren't speaking at that time...' I frowned at the way he didn't meet my eyes at that, then he sighed in defeat. 'He left... because of what happened to you.'

'Me-?'

'Lee... you joined Lucifer...'

I was silent, then slowly shook my head. 'No...' Dean took my hands now, and I saw that loss in his eyes reflect back at me. 'Leona... the only way to save you was to kill him. His blood in your systems meant that he controlled you... his biggest weapon. Sam went against Lucifer to save you... and he was tricked into saying Yes, thinking it would save you... Lucifer won, Leona. He took you both from me, and I- I have to end it. He controls you both...' he took my face in his hands. 'And I never stopped loving you, even when you tried to kill me...'

I had tears in my eyes now- was this my future-? To be... Lucifers weapon-? His own evil angel blooded creation-?

And Dean... he'd lost both me and Sam...

My God... why- why did I join him-? What had me me decide-?

How had I turned my back on these boys...

I looked at his eyes, which were sadder and more lined than I'd ever seen, then took his face in my hands and kissed him softly for a moment, then he kissed me back and put his arms around me, pulling my top over my head and pushed me onto the bed, not breaking his passionate kiss on me once.

Future Dean or not, I shouldn't have been doing this... but Hell, who was I kidding-? My feelings for him ran deep. They always had...

But Sam... I couldn't... take his offer of him accepting being "dumped for the other brother"

Hell... this Dean was so broken under the hard and cold exterior... but he still loved me...

What a monster I had become...

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, there were strong lean arms around me, and I knew this wasn't a dream. I moved a little, and the arms tightened around me and I looked up to see Dean watching me in silence, his eyes just... heartbroken.

He sighed and ran a hand over my bare shoulder. 'I was beginning to think it had all been a dream...'

I smiled a little, then put my head back on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily against me. I closed my eyes, just listening for a moment when there was a knock on the door.

Dean sat up so suddenly I almost fell off the bed. 'Crap-!' he hissed, then threw me my clothes and very nearly shoved me into the bathroom while he pulled some jeans on and went to the door. I saw a dark haired man there, handing the Colt to Dean and the words. "we got the location- we go later" Dean nodded, then closed the door, sighed, and lent against it, the Colt in one hand, his fist clenched in the other.

I came out now, then went over to him, eyes wide and wondering at why his jaw was clenched so... so much really.

'Dean-?' I asked, putting a hand on his chest, but he shook his head in silence and finally said. 'How are you returning to your time?'

Oh.

'No idea... Lucifer... he sent me here...'

Dean flinched now, then said quietly. 'Before or after Sam said Yes?'

'Before.'

He sighed wearily now, wrapping his arms around my waist as he said quietly. 'I think he wants you to come with me then... see... what happened.'

I nodded in silence- that was what he wanted...

It was with great difficulty that Dean managed to sneak me into his car and be on the road before anyone saw me and freaked out.

And worse, they would almost certainly kill me... "The Devils Apprentice"

The trip to Detroit with Dean was... quiet, hardly either of us talking. He took my hand a few times almost every couple of minuets as we sped along the deserted roads.

I think I had given him... peace, really. And when he admitted. 'You never gave me chance to say Goodbye before you joined Lucifer... and never told us. You just vanished.'

How could I do this...

'Why-? Why did I join him-?' I asked now, my hand in his. He sighed and said. 'I really, truly don't know... but... prepare yourself about Sam... he's gone. What you see isn't our brother anymore. And I... I have to kill him. I can't let him suffer any more...' he shook his head and just said. 'This is the future Lee- a world where I have to kill my brother just to save whatever's left of this place... and try to save you... because Sam made me promise that I would kill him if it all backfired...' he chuckled a little now, and I saw that pain in his eyes he'd pretend wasn't there. 'He loves you so much Lee...'

I was quiet now- Sam had "died" to save Humanity... and me...

And look where we was now... Lucifers puppet...

OhmyGod Sam... how did it ever come to this-?

* * *

When we arrived, I hid in the car as the others moved away... a diversion while me and Dean sneaked around to the back.

'Wait here, ok?' Dean made me promise as he raised the Colt. I had no intention of staying put, but promised all the same, and felt him kiss me passionately for a moment, then chuckled weakly. 'Let's go see little brother.' then he was gone...

I didn't stay "hiding" for long, and I walked around the corner and gasped in shock and horror- it was me... and Sam... no, that was wrong... Lucifer...

I watched in silence as "I" held Dean, and Sam... he rammed his hand through his chest...

There were tears in my eyes now, and I shook my head, letting them flow- was this what Lucifer wanted me to see-? How we had become... monsters-?

Dean dropped to the floor, and I saw Me stare at... me-? Her eyes were wide.

Hell I looked different... my flame red hair was even brighter, and alot shorter to just my shoulders... my eyes were a maroon... the short dress I was wearing was blood red... maybe it was blood...

But as Sam, no, Lucifer, looked up and met my gaze, he looked mildly surprised, then "I" cocked my head curious. Lucifer chuckled now, and I couldn't help but laugh a little, an old memory resurfacing

_"You'll never, ever get me in a white suit."_

Well, he had... and, despite the seriousness of the moment, I admitted he did look rather hot in it... except the shoes.

I fucking hated those damn shoes...

Dear God Lucifer had no taste in fashion.

* * *

I was surprised when Lucifer turned to bitch me and asked. 'Could you leave us please?' Lee raised her eyebrow at me, then snorted and simply vanished.

She hadn't thought twice about... killing Dean.

He walked forwards now, and I didn't flinch as he stopped a few inches from me, then smiled a little. 'Hello Lee.'

I shook my head and whispered. 'You bastard...' Lucifer chuckled now, turning away and walking a little away, hands in his pockets, then said. 'Well this is a lovely surprise- I always did think you "adorable" before you went all "rah rah rah"'

He chuckled again, then asked curiously. 'No big comebacks? My, my... I've gotten way too used to this version of you. You're so easy to control.'

Those words coming from Sam... it felt so... wrong, so horrible...

'Can Sam... hear me-?'

Lucifer pouted now, then said. 'Sorry. Sammy's not been home in a good few years. But I'll pass on the message that you said Hi.'

' You-!'

'What? What can you do? This is your future, Leona... accept it. It won't happen any other way. Besides- you did get Sam... in a way.'

'I refuse to accept it.'

Lucifer sighed now, then walked back up to me, using Sams tallness to tower over me and say quietly. 'Sorry. But this will always happen-' he bent down a little and kissed my cheek, then chuckled, putting a hand on my shoulder. 'Bye bye Lee. See you soon.'

Everything vanished, and I awoke with a gasp, making Sam jolt awake- had it been a dream-? Or... had it been real-?

But... I was...

I was a monster...

* * *

**Oooh, not a nice future at all! Poor Lee:( and future Dean:( all around sad chapter:( next up soon! Reviews much loved:D x**


	26. Heart Vacancy

When I told the brothers what I had seen from my vision from Lucifer, they were silent for a start, then Dean said quietly. 'He was messing with your head.'

I sighed, then nodded a little. 'Maybe...' but as Sam sighed too, then pulled me into his arms, I was looking around him at Dean, the "past/future/whatever" events on my mind.

I just couldn't get that look from when he really saw me in the future... he loved me way more than I... than I thought...

But what about Sam-? I don't care if he says it's fine to "dump him" it's not ok with me. God... why was I given two brothers so gorgeous and caring, no matter what I did-? I half wanted them both to just dump me and just...

Man, who was I kidding? I needed these two. Whatever happened...

But I wouldn't let the future come to pass again... not that way...

* * *

Later on, my head stopped hurting for the first time in a good while, and I found myself feeling more active than I had in a good while.

We were at a bar, the air heavy with both drunken and sober laughing, then the smash of cues from me and the boys.

I chuckled, then lent forwards and smashed a red into the pocket, smirking. 'That's another drink you owe me Dean.' He groaned, running his hand through his hair. 'Damn! Why did I teach you to play so good-!' I chuckled, shaking my head and potted another one, going. 'Agreed there loser.'

He scoffed, then grabbed the cue from me and shoved me to the side, hurriedly potting three and smirking, giving it me back. 'Beat that bitch.'

I raised an eyebrow, then smirked myself, lent down and potted the rest of them... about seven.

Deans face was a picture at the end when I kissed his cheek and said with my best smirk. 'Better luck next time.'

I saw Sam roll his eyes now at the pair of us, then I giggled and went over, sitting on his lap and stole the rest of his drink, going. 'And what are you disapproving at?'

He chuckled, putting an arm around me, but as I went to kiss him, I giggled out. 'You look so freaking hot in a white suit.' then, ignoring his raised eyebrow, went back over to Dean, who said, setting his empty glass down. 'Meh, I've had enough for one night. Coming back?' I nodded, then *sigh* went back over to Sam and said. 'We're heading back, coming?' He shook his head, raising his glass. 'I'll be when I finish this. Such a damn ripoff here to waste.'

I rolled my eyes, then walked back over to Dean, grabbing his arm and turned him to the door, prodding his back to make him move.

* * *

When we got back, I was starting to feel... weird. All my emotions were feeling just freakish...

Oh well, I was probably drunk knowing me.

I sat on the bed now with a sigh, watching Dean pull his jacket off and lob it onto the chair by the table. Then I looked down at my hand and jolted in shock at the sight of his ring still on my finger. I pulled it off and called him over, watching him frown for a second, then realize as I shoved it back onto his finger. 'Cheers, I was wondering where that went.' He grinned, twisting it around, then frowned as I sniffed back tears.

'Lee-?' He asked in concern, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. I shook my head, then looked up and met his eyes with my own tear framed ones. 'Why do you still love me after all I've done to you-?'

He looked kinda surprised at that, then asked. 'Done what?' I shook my head and let him pull me into his arms as I said with a sob. 'I'm so sorry...'

'Lee, what the hell are you on about-? Because I don't have the foggiest.'

I pulled away, wiping my tears away. 'In the future...' but he groaned in realization and said, silencing me instantly. 'I know...' I frowned now. 'Huh-?' Dean nodded and sighed. 'The dicks... sent me there too. To 2014...' he sighed and met my eyes. 'I know... what happened to... you and Sam...' he sighed again, then said. 'And me.'

I was silent for a second, then shook my head. 'I don't understand.' Dean groaned now, sounding sober rather than a tad drunk. 'They took me there... to show me something other than Sam...'

I understood. 'Me-?'

'Yes...'

'And-?'

'They...'

'What Dean?'

He closed his eyes now and sighed again. 'They want me to kill you. The angels say... you're as much a danger as Lucifer himself.'

I was silent in shock, but then... it all made sense.

'They... want me dead-?'

He nodded in defeat, then took my hands in his and said quietly. 'Nothing's gonna get ya, ok? I swear it. I know that future... it can be change. We can and will change it. Sam'll never say Yes, and you-? I can't... I can't visualize you that way again... I know you Lee. Very well. And look- you got me doing a freaking gushy moment now!'

I laughed now- it was hard not to when he said those last few words with a dejected pout. But he was right... the future could be changed. I'd never become that monster I had seen... it was... there isn't a decent word to describe it really...

But then I wondered...

_'Did future you... tell you anything else... about me-?'_

Dean didn't speak, but just lent forwards and kissed me softly for a moment and said quietly. 'He told me to do that the moment we had chance.'

I was silent now, then felt myself lean over and kiss him back, putting my arms around his neck, then hand in his hair.

Ok, I knew I should have been feeling guilty about... about playing on both boys affections for me... but that was the thing- I didn't. Me and Sam were... best friends. And now it made sense what he had told me... I did still love Dean. All those years I had done, and then those four months that he left... what was I thinking-?

It was when he had set me down on the table so I could wrap my legs around his waist that I noticed the open door and saw hurt eyes.

_'Sam-!'_

I got up and ran after him out the door.

* * *

'Sam!'

'What!'

He turned and faced me now, expression pissed to the max. I shook my head. 'I'm-' but he just scoffed. 'It's not the fact you're seeing Dean behind my back-'

_'I'm not-!'_

'It's that lie!'

I frowned now. 'What-?' He snorted now, shaking his head a little. 'Leona. I asked you if you still loved him, and you blatantly lied to my face.' I was shaking my head now, tears in my eyes. 'Sam... I-'

'What, Lee? I told you my views and now this-?'

I felt a tear drip off my cheek now- I never wanted this to happen... never... I loved them both, and it killed me to see Sam glaring at me like this.

He shook his head now, then walked on without another word...

Leaving me stood under the dim yellow glare of the streetlight with my heart in tatters.

* * *

**Oh noesX( bad timing Sammy! Next up later toady(: reviews much loved! x**


	27. The Real Evil Angel

I didn't return to the motel room straight away, to numb to think straight... my eyes were still seeing Sam walk into the darkness...

Away from me...

When I did return, Dean was alone in there, his face a mixture of emotions as I walked in in silence. He got up and walked over, going to take me into his arms, saying. 'Lee, I'm so-' but I shook my head and walked past him and fell onto the sofa, turning my back to him so he didn't see my tears.

I heard him sigh a little, then the bedsprings creak as he sat down on them. When I spied a look, he had his eyes closed against the pillow.

* * *

I just lay there for hours, waiting for Sam to return... but he didn't... not that night anyway.

_'Well, well Lee...'_

I jolted and leapt of the sofa now, grabbing the gun from under my pillow and letting it off at the source of the voice and laugh.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the hole in his jacket. 'I liked this jacket thank you.' He said in distaste. I looked at Dean- _why the hell wasn't he-!_

Then I realized.

'This is a dream... isn't it-?'

Lucifer nodded, then walked over to Dean and bent down onto his hunches and waved a hand at him, eyes on me. 'All this arguing, all these emotions... all over two mens love?' he chuckled and stood up, going. 'Humans.'

I snarled now, letting off another shot hitting him in the heart. He rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers, sending me crashing against the wall and pinning me there. He stared for a moment, then that smirk shot across his face as he walked over and said. 'I told you we were going to have fun...' he tilted his head and frowned a little, placing a hand on my chest, making me yell out in shock as it felt like I'd been electrocuted.

He looked mildly surprised now as he removed it. 'Well... we'll be having even more fun now...' he smirked again, and a shock of a different kind went through me- the blood... it had matured-?

'No...' I gasped in horror, trying to break free, but Lucifer chuckled and folded his arms. 'I'll be seeing you tomorrow.'

'I'll never join you!'

'Oh-? Well... sorry to be the one to tell you, but you have no choice. You'll seek me out soon enough.'

Everything vanished and I awakened with a jolt.

I sat there for a moment, breathing heavily. I looked around at the bed- Dean wasn't there. I scrabbled to my feet and looked outside; the Impala was still there,

What was I afraid off-? That they'd abandon me-?

I shook my head now, looking down at my hands which were shaking, so I clenched them hard to stop them, taking deep breaths. He was the Devil right-? He was lying! But...

I knew he hadn't been... the blood had matured-? Was this it-? The day I went evil-?

No... no, no, no...

I grabbed my stuff together now, shoving them into my pack and hoisting it onto my back, glancing around, then spied a piece of paper and pen. I hesitated, then grabbed them both, writing hastily on it... about how I had to leave before Lucifer got me and put them all in danger.

I also added that I loved them... both.

* * *

When I was outside, I spied a car that was unlocked and bit my lip, then groaned and ran over, swiftly hotwiring it and driving as fast as the limit would let me...

I went the backroads way towards Bobbys- I needed a car I wouldn't get pulled over in...

* * *

When I was nearly there, I wiped all my prints off- like that would help anyway; the cops didn't have any records on me. Sam hacking into the systems and deleting them had solved that for me. Even if I was arrested, my fake ID should hold them up until I could escape... I hope...

* * *

Bobby was adamant on what was going on, and why I was running... so I told him the truth; Lucifer had locked on, and the blood... his blood, was going to change me anytime soon. I couldn't let my boys get hurt... even if it meant joining him...

That was my weakness- my love for the pair... my family...

He tried to talk me out of it, saying he'd tell them both everything, but I shrugged and said. 'Go for it.' He shook his head and said quietly. 'Leona... don't do this...'

I ignored his words, but they echoed inside my head...

He watched in silence as I sped off in one of his cars, eyes sad. I knew I was more or less his daughter as Sam and Dean were his sons... Hell, I was hurting everyone...

Sure, pretty pathetic reason to leave, but I could feel it inside my head, growing all the time... Lucifer... Dean from the future had said he controlled me through his blood-? Was that what happened-?

I became his weapon-?

I screamed now as a figure appeared in the middle of the road, and I swerved the car, making it screech along the grass void and flip over, making the roof smash in and smack my head hard, making it that when the crashing stopped, the wreck was upside down, and I felt blood drip from my face past my eyes into my hair.

My eyes started to close of their own accord now, and I both saw and heard footsteps coming towards me. My eyes closed as the pain enveloped me...

* * *

How long I was out, I had no idea... but when I woke up, it was dark, and there was blood in my mouth, which I coughed and spat out, my head burning.

Now the lights snapped on, and I was faced with Lucifer. I snarled, but found chains on my wrists and ankles, pinning me to the wall. He just watched my efforts in silence, then chuckled quietly. 'You know? If you tried, you could shatter those. But let's face it; you're weak. No wonder the Winchesters couldn't wait until you left.'

I scoffed at his attempt to rile me up, probably try to make me shatter the chains with my... powers-?

He raised an eyebrow now, then said. 'Oh? The angels want you dead... how long do you think it'll take until they persuade your lovey dovey boys to do the same?'

I snorted and laughed. 'Oh they'll never kill me.' Lucifer was silent, then sighed wearily. 'Well... if that's what you want to believe.' then the door opened behind him, and I saw a pair of demons dragging in a young woman with long dark hair, and I frowned- there was something about her... then I realized; she was an angel.

'This-' Lucifer smirked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, making her yell. 'You bastard-!' Lucifer raised an eyebrow, but just said. 'This is Tilly.'

I stared at the woman now, frowning... then my eyes widened in shock as I recognized her as my parents next door neighbor. What the hell-?

An angel-?

Lucifer saw my shocked, confused expression, then said. 'Tilly here was stationed to watch you, protect you and your family from getting hurt.' he patted her shoulder and said quietly in her ear. 'Tell her the truth.'

I saw the angels fear in her ocean blue eyes, but the anger was rising in my own chest like wildfire. 'Is this true?' I asked now, my eyes narrowed. Tilly tried to yank away, but I saw a sigil on her wrist that obviously prevented her using her angelic powers.

My temper started to fray, and I snarled. 'You let them die-!'

Tilly shook her head, tears in her eyes. The demons let her go and she fell to the floor, looking at me as the chains exploded from me as I felt anger course through me.

_'Why!' _I demanded, advancing on her like an avenging angel, my eyes dangerous. She backed up from me, but ended up against the wall and said with a quaver in her voice. 'It- it was o-orders-' it had t-to happen-!'  
One of the lights shattered now as the news hit me.

Tilly yelled in fear and said. 'It was an order! We were supposed to let you get took by John Winchester! He- we told him in a dream he had- had to take you in-! We erased the truth, but he still k- knew... he had to k- keep you safe-'

I was silent now- Dad-? No. John. Knew about me-? _Who I was-!_

_And he never told me-? Never left me a warning-!_

The angel screamed now as she got slammed against the wall and all I felt was this coursing hate- my life was a lie-? The angels wanted this to happen-? And now they wanted me dead-?

John Winchester had an inkling on who I was-?

They had all lied to me...

The angels had played on my life like a game of Sims: Winchester version-? I looked back at Tilly, then she started coughing violently, a hand on her chest. Her eyes were wide when I grabbed her, then she exploded with a red orange light, her Grace burning up. I felt not a smidgen of remorse for my actions, then I spied the other two demons stood by the door and snarled, making then expload.

I felt myself fall to my knees now, tears in my eyes, feeling so numb, I wasn't aware of the hands on my shoulder, making me look up into those sapphire eyes, then he asked softly. 'I'm angry at Heaven too, Leona... we both are... I want revenge as much as you... they messed with your life... like an experiment...' I didn't speak now, but I didn't throw him off either as he asked quietly. 'Are you in?'

I was silent for a moment, thinking- Dean had been right with his nickname; I really was an Evil Angel...

Then I nodded once.

_'Yes.'_

_

* * *

_

**Ohh, crap-! Looks like Lee's really going over to the darkside after all:( looks like the angels better watch out now! Next up later me thinks;D reviews much loved! x**


	28. Something Wicked Comes This Way

Nearly a month later, and the changes that had took over me were... scary to an outsider.

Any demon that crossed my path, or Lucifer said I could kill, I did so.

Any angel that I saw... was dead before they knew what hit them.

Lucifer had been impressed by my progress- especially in the "exorcising angels thing" section. I knew what he had thought- that I couldn't do it.

Sorry freak, but I can.

I'd not seen Sam or Dean since that time I'd left. I didn't miss them once. They had no part in the whole plan involving me, so I left them be. Who cared really? They were fighting a losing battle if they wanted to kill Lucifer. Even if I turned my power against him, I wasn't anywhere near enough to yank him out his vessel.

Things weren't that intense or whatever with Lucifer around. Mind you, I did think "Wtf-?" when he killed these demons and near enough went all vampire.

He shrugged, readjusting his jacket. 'It stops my vessel going all "kaput"' he explained before vanishing, leaving me to clean up the mess... which I just made other demons clear up.

* * *

I was stood at this town Lucifer and I had near enough decimated- Carthage I think it was called. I watched in silence as a cloud it seemed rolled through the place as Lucifer rammed his hand through a womans chest, letting her drop and said, as if nothing had happened. 'Go pull the demons here, would you?' he turned back to the town and smirked, his eyes lit up like an excited child. 'I've things to be doing.' he vanished

I was silent as the screaming started, a feeling in my chest that twinged painfully. But I just turned away and summoned the horde of demons, which exploded past me into the town, and the screaming stopped, one by one.

Lucifer reappeared now, and I was took aback by the sight of him near enough head to toe scarlet. He looked at his jacket, then mused. 'I never did like red-' he snapped his fingers, and the red vanished. He sighed now, then looked over his shoulder for a second, then put a hand on my own and said. 'Be a darling and shove the dead in that hole from earlier? I'll finish up later on.'

I just nodded in silence, feeling uneasy- this was part of the whole plan-? I knew we were summoning Death, the Horseman... but still. It seemed so much... death.

* * *

I walked into the town now, my eyes sweeping the bodies on the floor and felt a stray tear in my eye- they were all women or children... this was so... wrong...

I didn't look as I transported the dead, just simply snapping my fingers everytime I found a body...

Maybe I still had a fraction of my humanity remaining after all...

Lucifer appeared now, walking up to stand by me, staring down at the massacred town, then sighed, looking at me. 'It's for a reason, Lee.' I didn't speak, but simply turned my back on the Devil and back into the town, where I found a shock; Reapers. So... many of them... They were just stood there, waiting... for Death I knew.

Then a car stopped down the road, and I saw another behind it. My eyes widened in shock- it was... them...

Sam, Dean and the other two I remembered from before- Ellen and Jo. Castiel appeared now, and I saw his expression at the Reapers, then he must have told the others, for they were looking around blindly.

As Castiel vanished, so did I.

It was Lucifers voice that alerted me to the scene that met my eyes. Castiel was speaking, then I heard him say. "-you killed Leona."

Was that what Sam and Dean thought-? That I was dea-?

I stepped forwards now, and Lucifers gaze flickered onto me, making Castiel turn around and eyes widen in shock. 'Leona-?' he just said, then surveyed my changes- probably my hair, which was shorter (it was such a pain getting blood out long hair) and my eyes. Which had started to turn a tad maroon for some reason. Lucifer had suggested it could be the pigments reacting to the blood ions or something all high tech and geeky. No wonder Sam was his vessel- geeks alike to be honest sometimes.

* * *

I stared back at Cas, anger in my chest, but I didn't let it loose- he wasn't . This was Lucifers decision. I wasn't going to rip Castiels wings out or Grace. Whichever it was anyway, I wasn't going to do it.

He spoke now to me. 'What have you done Leona-?' but never really finished the sentence. I shrugged. 'Life.' Lucifer watched the conversation in silence, then Meg, the demon I just loved to kill so much, that Lucifer had scolded me and said she was a vital part in the plan and to stop killing her.

I did it once more straight after he had bought her back just for fun- Lucifer had a right hard time controlling me most of the time when one of my rages spiraled out of control. His blood in me made me near enough invincible to his powers.

Near enough. He was still way, way, way more powerful than me, but he was teaching me.

'The Winchesters are here.' Meg smirked, and Lucifer just said. 'Leave them alone.' Meg was took aback by that, but nodded, and I knew she was going after them anyway.

What a simple creature she was.

I glanced once more at Cas, then vanished.

* * *

I reappeared in an alleyway, the Winchesters climbing down this ladder, then Dean turned and saw me at the mouth of the alleyway. His eyes widened in shock, but when he blinked, he couldn't see me anymore, and I watched him frown for a second, then Sam grabbed his arm and made him run. They hurtled past me just as the building exploded, making my hair blast back from the blast wave.

I walked after the brothers now as they ran up the road, but I stopped in the middle and watched them instead... why was I still feeling love for them-?

They thought I was dead...

A hand on my shoulder made me turn visible again, then I heard Lucifer say into my ear. 'Make the demons line up at eleven, the ritual begins at midnight.' I scowled, turning around to face him, then folded my arms. 'Do it yourself.' I snarled, then felt a hand on my chest, slamming me onto the ground. I stared up into his eyes as he said quietly. 'You'll do as you're told.'

He let me up now, but I just lay there as he turned away and vanished.

My heart was hammering against my chest now as I lay in the middle of the road, no one in sight. Not a single demon or Reaper... I snarled, hitting the ground with a fist, then got up, looking up at where Castiel was trapped. Half of me wanted to release him, but the other half forced me to obey Lucifer... I had no choice really; his blood in my systems truly made me his slave if I didn't co-operate.

Huh. Devils apprentice? More like his prisoner...

* * *

When eleven came around, I made the demons line up, as instructed, then watched Lucifer as he finished off my job from earlier. I just sat there, invisible, not wanting the freak assed demons staring at me again- in fear mostly.

'You wanted to see me!'

But it was me who had fear shoot through me now as Sams furious voice came from the clearing up ahead, then I saw him walk forwards, raising his gun at Lucifer.

But I heard other footsteps, then saw Dean sneak up along the side. I heard the end of Lucifers words '- you know I'd never hurt you? Not really.'

I was silent as Dean said, cocking the Colt. 'Well I would. So suck it.' then let it off, hitting him square in the forehead, and he smashed to the floor.

I raised an eye at Lucifers body, standing up slowly and walked over, looking down at him when he gasped and his eyes opened, making me jump. He near enough snarled now, going 'Oww-!' he met my eyes for a second, then stood up, his wound healing as he said to Dean. 'Where did you get that-?' then sent him smashing into a tree, knocking him out.

I flinched as Dean crashed to the floor, so still I thought he was dead for a moment. I hesitated for a moment, then went over to him, sitting him up against the tree, taking his face in my hands and saying quietly. 'I'm sorry...' then kissed him for a moment. I heard a light groan, then his eyes opened a fraction, then he frowned at me and said. 'Oh man... I'm dead yeah?' I chuckled a little, then shook my head. 'I think you have concussion, but no, you're alive.'

He sighed now, then said quietly. 'Lucifer killed you... you're dead...' I frowned, then kissed him again, saying quietly. 'I love you Dean. And I'm so sorry about all that's happened...'

Dean seemed to realize now, as his eyes widened slightly. 'Lee-?' he gasped, but I sighed and made him nod back off- the last thing I wanted was him dying...

* * *

I stood up now, then started walking over to Sam, calling to Lucifer, still invisible to the hunter. 'Give me a minuet.' Lucifer raised an eyebrow, then said. 'Why?' I snorted. 'You wouldn't understand love.' Lucifer laughed now, then waved a hand, picking the spade back up. 'Sure thing love. Go ahead-'

Sam was frowning now, then asked in confusion. 'Who are you talking to-?' but then I stopped before him and materialized, making him gasp in shock and step back a few inches. 'Leona-?' then looked at Lucifer and snarled. 'You bastard!'

Lucifer set the spade down and looked incredulously at him. 'Me? My fault? She's the one that signed up!'

Sam was silent as he let the words sink in, then he looked at me and asked quietly. 'Is that true?' I nodded a little and Sam groaned and just asked. 'Why. Lee...' I shrugged and my eyes burned. 'I'd say ask Dad if he was alive. Oh, hang on- John Winchester lied to me my whole life! He knew what I was!' Sam flinched now, then shook his head. 'Leona... stop this...' he went to take my free hand, but I stepped back and smirked. 'The funny thing was, was this is your fault. It was you turning your back on me when I tried to explain-' I raised a hand and prodded his chest. 'This is _your_ fault Sam! Just like when you killed Lilith!'

Sam shook his head and said quietly, hurt in his eyes. 'You don't mean that... this isn't you Lee... he's twisting you! We thought you were dead-! You have to see it-!'

I smirked a little now, then scoffed, turning away, heading back to Dean, making sure he was still ok. He was.

Now I turned to Lucifer and waved a hand to Sam. 'Do continue.' Sam gaped at my attitude, and even Lucifer looked mildly surprised at it too, but all the same, he started to talk to Sam again, who really wasn't in the mood to speak to the Devil now.

* * *

He kept shooting me looks that I couldn't discern as I sat down on the side of the hill, staring up at the starless sky. But when I looked back, the boys were gone, and I felt a presence that way Castiels take them away.

In silence, I watched Lucifer summon Death, causing the demons behind us to drop like flies, then the ground cracked open and a totally massive shadow escaped, hovering before the Devil, who looked at me and smirked. 'Say "hello" to Death, Lee.' I smiled sarcastically, then turned away, vanishing.

* * *

I appeared at Bobbys place, watching the trio mourn in silence. I walked forwards and sat down next to Dean, looking into the heart of the flames, then understood- Jo and Ellen were...

I joined the trio now in their silence, feeling tears drip from my face. One of them landed on Deans hand, and he twitched it suddenly, then frowned, looking at the empty space beside him, but then sigh in defeat and pick up his beer, having a gulp.

Sam spoke now, so quietly I almost missed it. 'She's right though... it was my fault...' Dean looked up now, but didn't speak. I kissed his cheek softly, then vanished as he raised a hand and understood, because I was one of the very few who could make him cry...

One of the few that could make them all cry...

* * *

**Well, sad times:( let's hope things pick up soon(: oh, by the way- as nice as it is people giving me ideas for the story, it's already planned, so, sorriiee, I don't want ya all to waste typing time by writing all these down:) thank you!(: now, I'm feeling in a nice mood (even though it's one in the morningXD) so, everyone who reviews this chapter will be entered into a little lucky dip! Leave the name ya want using in your review and if you're picked, you can have your name as a character for the next chapter!:D lets have some fun people! X**


	29. Those That Fall The Most

About a month later, Lucifer thought it pretty funny when my emotions started to warp around, and he snorted. 'Humans (!)' and I just retaliated with. 'Freaks (!)' he didn't like that, for his eyes flashed at me for a moment, then he vanished.

I smirked- he was such good fun to wind up. I knew how much he wanted to ram his hand through my chest, but he couldn't, no matter what I said to rile him. Once, I had said while he was talking to Alastair, who had survived my rages a few times... not for much longer. I asked him. 'Have you ever gotten laid.' Alastair snorted, but shut up as Lucifer glared at him, and when he didn't answer, I sighed in fake weariness. 'Virgin.' he snarled now, making me smirk. Easy to anger was correct.

* * *

I was currently stood in the brothers motel room, the pair of them fast asleep. I told Lucifer I could find them in a split second, but he just shook his head and told me they would come to us.

I cocked my head at them now, wondering why I still... felt love for them...

Especially Dean.

Now I sighed, then looked at him for a second, then I raised a hand and I felt everything warp around as I half vanished.

I reappeared in the middle of a school hall, then remembered where this place was- we had all come here for about a month when John had a case. Me and Sam were fourteen, well, me fifteen really... Dean eighteen.

It had been... one of the best times we had at a school really... so many good memories.

Dean had "tried out" for the soccer team, and got hit in the face with the ball, sending him smashing backwards. He came over and sat with us in the stands, and I made him stay still while I sorted out his bloodied lip, trying not to laugh at the imprint of a football on his face. He'd come and slept with me that night, kissing my cheek goodnight. I loved it when he came and spent the night with me, he was so much more rugged than Sam, and I liked it- I felt safe with him.

Hell, he was such a softie under the tough exterior.

This was his dream, not mine, and now I saw him not a few meters from me, staring right at me. We didn't say anything, then I walked forwards and stopped before him, and saw the sadness in his eyes as he asked. 'Why, Lee-?' I was silent, not able to think of a word to say. Dean sighed, looking down at the grass.

I sighed now, then asked quietly. 'How are things-?' He chuckled a little now, then met my eyes. 'Well, we thought you were dead for a start, the we find out you've joined Lucifer-? What do you think, Lee?'

Once more, I was silent, sadness in my eyes at his glare at me.

'Dean... don't hate me...' I asked, my voice almost a whisper. He was silent for a moment, then he took my face in his hands and said quietly. 'Lee... as much as you're a total and utter murdering bitch...' he sighed. 'I still love you. There's still humanity left in you... just leave! You don't have to do this!'

I pulled away now, my eyes narrowing. 'They all _lied to me-!'_

Dean groaned and said. 'Lucifer is twisting you-! You have to realize it!' I just shrugged. 'Maybe. But he has a point on all this...'

He snarled now. 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that crap and say walk away! Come back for freaks sake-!'

I shook my head, then turned with a shrug, asking curiously. 'Why do you dream about this place?'

Dean looked taken aback at that, then sighed. 'Because it was the place I decided I loved you... listen to me! I sound like a freaking chick!'

I couldn't help it- I laughed, making Dean say. 'There. See-? You're as human as me yeah?' it stopped now and I rolled my eyes. He walked up to me now and took a hand of mine and chuckled. 'My little Evil Angel huh?' I didn't throw him off, but I wanted to... I didn't want to hurt him. Or-

'What's happening with Sam?'

Dean was quiet now, then said. 'He... he blames himself, ok?'

I felt a jolt now at his words- I remembered the reason why he said Yes... he felt so guilty, and theorized that maybe he could break Lucifers hold on me by... saying that word...

'Oh...' I just said, looking down at the grass, then I just vanished, reappearing at the place I was using as a hideout. I saw a demon standing guard near the door, and I beckoned it over, then asked. 'What's your name?' The demon blinked, then answered. 'Haley.' I nodded, then asked. 'Haley. How did you become a demon? What happened when you were human?'

She was silent, then said. 'I murdered a trainful of people... then committed suicide.'

I was silent now- _see Leona-? This is what you're working with... murderers and monsters..._

Rage went through me now, and I rammed my hand through her chest, grabbing the demon inside and yanking it out, and sending it right to Hell, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Huh. Demons (!)

Lucifer spoke now, musing. 'And where have we been? Playing with the boys hmm?' I scowled now, turning to him and raised an eyebrow. 'Man, your vessel looks pretty beaten up.' He shrugged now, then walked past me.

What was I doing here-?

* * *

A few days later, Lucifer appeared so suddenly it made me jump, then smirked. 'Come alon' Loveridge. Business. Big business this time.'

I frowned, then let him touch my arm and we vanished.

When we appeared, there was a... strange air about the place, but Lucifer walked past me up to this counter and rang the bell, smirking at the man in red behind it. 'Checking in.' I stepped forwards now, then felt a strange aura, then understood- a "God" or Pagan Gods really.

Lucifer despised them, I could tell. His stance was off, and fist clenched by his side- and it came as no surprise when he snapped the things neck, killing him instantly, making the lights shatter, and others to flicker wildly.

I watched him with a raised eyebrow as he, to be frank, massacred the Gods. I wiped a fleck of blood of my cheek now, looking at my hand from where it was all smeared. It seemed a very regular thing, this... all the blood...

I followed him now as he walked through a pair of doors and I froze in shock at the sight of Sam and Dean. Their eyes were wide, staring at me with all the blood staining me- it was so not me...

I heard a crunch now, then grimaced, stepping back as the thing dropped to the floor, but then vanished in a split second and reappeared a little way away as a blast of fire hit Lucifer, and I saw a dark skinned woman glaring at him. Lucifer looked like the stereotypical Devil, enveloped in flames... and when they vanished, I wasn't surprised to see it didn't have effect.

How long had Lucifer been in Hell-? Too long to think something like that would affect him. Hell. The Pit... The Lake of Fire... stupid bitch.

* * *

Well, she was toast now as Lucifer went to kill her, but I felt a blast reverberate through the air, and he went smashing into the doors, and I gaped- it had been... about four years-? Since I'd seen him... but now I realized- he was an angel, not just that Trickster that had gotten on my nerves so much...

'You-?' I just said, staring wide eyed at him. He turned to me now and sighed. 'You do get into a lotta' crap Lee-Lee.'

Lucifer had gotten up now, then said in distaste it seemed. 'Gabriel...'

_Gabriel-? The Archangel-? All that time-?_

_Jesus... or to him, "Holy Daddy"_

As he told my boys to get the fallen bitch out, Dean looked at me, and his eyes said it all. "come with us." but I just stared, and he gave up, letting Sam drag him out, giving me his own pained look.

I looked back at Gabriel now, anger rising in my chest. 'You were an angel... _all that time-?_!' He nodded and said, lowering his blade a little at me. 'Yes, sweetie.'

These fucking angels... they all lied...

* * *

I snarled now, then his eyes widened in the split second I slammed him against the wall, pinning him there as I walked up and shook my head, eyes narrowed. 'You...' Gabriel was powerful, and it was taking nearly everything I had to keep him pinned there.

I looked at Lucifer now, who was frowning the slightest possible, then he sighed at his brother. 'You're sticking up for them?' Gabriel glared. 'I damn right am douche.'

I'd never seen Lucifer look like that before- it was damn nearly regret... then he sighed and turned away. 'Goodbye then, brother...' he vanished, and Gabriel said hurriedly. 'Leona- let me go now!'

I scowled now, then tightened my mental grip on him, making him groan in pain and say. 'You don't have to do this-! Come on! For fudge sake-! Your parents were-' but he suddenly stopped, making me frown and say quietly. 'What did you just say about my parents.'

Gabriel was silent, then I lost it, starting my little process of pulling him out of his body- Grace and all. Holy crap it was hard... but then again, he was an archangel...

* * *

Then I realized as I almost succeeded- what was I doing-? I was going to kill him... because I could-? What the hell had I become-? But I knew right then-

That monster from the future...

I let him drop now, feeling close to it myself. I stood there for a moment, then hurriedly ran forwards and fell to my knees next to him, turning him over and saying with tears in my eyes. 'I'm so sorry, oh my God... I'm so sorry-' but then I felt myself fly back a meter or two, not much force behind it. I lept up and grabbed him before he fell over again.'What the he-hell have you done to me-?' he groaned now, then I stumbled a little as he near enough collapsed, making me hastily grab him before he knocked us both over.

I groaned now, feeling the energy I had exerted taking its toll on me as I vanished and reappeared inside a motel room, and the occupants were shocked by the two figures they last expected to collapse onto the floor...

* * *

**Ok. I for one, was _incredibly _pissed when they killed Gabriel. So... let's let him live;D he'll be in the next chappie for a bit, then maybe in the distant future(: ooh, it seems like we might be nearing the end of this ficD: Next up soon! reviews much loved! x**


	30. Your Guardian Angel

When I woke up, it was like a brass band was playing in my head, making me groan and raise a hand to my forehead before sitting up and blearily seeing Dean sat at the bottom on a chair, cleaning out a shotgun, which he set down and said to me. 'Lee-?' I was surprised by how much concern in his voice.

'Hey-' I said with a cough, lowering my hand and looked around. 'Where's Sam and Gabriel-?'

Dean sighed. 'Talking. He told us... something that could shove Lucifer back into his cage.'

I nodded in silence, then asked. 'How is he-? Gabriel-?' Dean sighed once more, the said, still low in volume. 'Almost human, but his powers are starting to come back a bit.'

Now a smile crept onto my face- I hadn't killed him.

I sighed and let him pull me into his arms, then I sobbed out. 'I'm so sorry...' He patted my back, then said. 'I know, I know- but you're ok now, yeah?' I sniffed and nodded, regret crashing over me like a wave.

Dean sighed, then kissed me for a moment, going quietly. 'You're turning me into a Sammy like mess here. Could you stop it please? It's really not good for my health.'

I chuckled now, putting my arms around him and saying. 'You dick.' He snorted. 'Dick? I thought that was the angels little pet name?'

'You would know, being Michaels vessel.'

'Oh... they told ya-?'

'Yep. Winchester boys- screwed to deep Hell.'

Dean sighed in fake weariness, then said. 'They got that right...' I was silent for a moment, then found myself kissing him again, pulling him ontop of me.

_'Ya know? I could watch this all day. Kinda hot.'_

I near enough screamed in shock now, then saw Gabriel sat on the sofa, smirking- I noticed his skin was still on the pale side from where he was still recovering from "me"

Now I snarled, Dean not far behind me. 'Who do you think you are-! Some kind of pervert-!'

Gabriel looked thoughtful, then folded his arms and said in approval. 'That sounds mighty fitting.'

When Sam returned, I avoided his gaze, not sure what he was thinking of me...

* * *

But when Gabriel vanished on a "chocolate run" and Dean went for a beer, we were left alone.

I was silent, but Sam sighed and pulled me to my feet, putting his arms around me and saying softly into my hair. 'I'm sorry Lee... I- I overreacted...'

I just let him hold me in his arms all night, happy that my best friend was back. I wouldn't trade our friendship or whatever it was that we had for anything.

When Dean came back, I saw through slightly opened eyes that he had sighed in relief, plonking himself down on the other bed and lying down. I pulled myself carefully out of Sams arms and went over and into his, closing my eyes against his chest.

I loved them both...

But I had made my choice now-

I choose Dean.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel returned, then told us something that changed... well, everything-

_'- are you saying, that if we get the rings-?'_

The angel nodded at Dean now, biting into a Snickers. 'Yep. Have the rings, ya have the cage.' He snorted. 'Then ya gotta shove him inside somehow.'

I frowned, then asked curiously. 'You're not gonna help-?' Gabriel shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 'Nah, I've had enough of my brother for a few centuries at least.'

Now I scowled. 'Coward!' Gabriel was silent, then shrugged. 'So? I have to survive somehow ya know?'

That pissed me off, and I sent him smashing into the wall behind, but left it at that, glaring at him as he got up, giving me an evil look- I don't think he liked being chucked around like that. Who would-?

Sam spoke now, saying quietly. 'And my idea?' Gabriel didn't speak for a moment, but merely started on a Twix and said slowly, thinking it over. 'It's... possible... Hell, you two always manage the impossible, so I say go for it.'

What were they on about?

It sounded... serious.

Sams face was a little blank, then he sighed and said. 'Well, we got two rings. Now we just need Pestilence and Death, right?' Gabriel nodded. 'Correct-a-mundo.'

But then I remembered- I knew where Pestilence was... Lucifer had mentioned it not less than twenty four hours ago.

I smirked and stood up, going. 'Pestilence? Ok. Back in a moment-'

I kept my word- Pestilence actually looked terrified at the sight of me... before I made him expload and pick the ring up, going back to the motel room, grinning and covered in blood and crap, setting the ring down into Sams palm with the other two. 'Ok. Death now.'

The trio gaped at me- Gabriel included, as he said weakly. 'Did you just-? Holy crap... what did Lucifer teach you-?'

I sighed and said in defeat.

_'Alot of things...'_

_

* * *

_

While Sam and Dean went off to "find Death" I was stuck babysitting Gabriel, who wasn't that overkeen on me since my murder attempt.

He glanced at me for a moment, then asked quietly. 'You never met your parents, have you-?'

I looked startled at his question, then shook my head. 'No. No I haven't. Why?' Gabriel shrugged, then looked away.

'Nothing of importance.'

My eyes narrowed.

'Oh yeah-? You said you knew them-?'

Gabriel sighed in defeat. 'I met them. Once. Nice couple.' he saw my raised eyebrow, then groaned. 'Some demons figured out who I was and got me in a nice little onion ring of holy fire- they helped me out; literally... and I repayed them.'

I nodded slowly. 'Aha... how exactly?'

Gabriel stared at me straight in the eye and said. 'Your mommy always wanted a kid, but couldn't have any from problems or something.'

I felt a jolt run through me now as I realized. 'Did you-?' Gabriel nodded. 'Yep. I can be nice. At times. Besides- Sara was such a fitty. Ethan was lucky to nab her when he did. I kept an eye on them, made sure you were born safely, then I left...' he looked sad now. 'I just wish I'd have stayed a little longer...'

There were tears in my eyes now, and I felt a weight suddenly appear next to me and an arm around my shoulders. 'Hey- your mom and dad were nice. For hunters. And you were cute as a button when you were born.'

I chuckled a little now, then it all made sense-

'Gabe... was that why they picked me-?'

His face looked sad again, and he nodded a little. 'I'm sorry... I really am.' I shook my head now, smiling a little. 'Hey- I'm still alive yeah? Twenty six and still going strong.'

He chuckled, and I felt real, real guilty about almost killing him now- he was the reason why I had been born... because my parents saved an archangel, and then that archangel decided to be nice and let them have the one thing they wanted- a kid and end to all the hunting...

Such a nice act had gone so awry.

Gabriel stood up now and said. 'I must be off before brother dearest realizes I'm not Hellhound chow. But-' he looked kinda thoughtful. 'See ya around, otherwise. I'll be ya Polly parrot and sit on your shoulder yeah? I owe your folks that...'

I nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. Then he vanished, and a groan escaped me- Gabriel my "guardian angel-?"

Holy crap I was being watched by Heavens Playboy...

Lucky me (!)

* * *

When the brothers returned, they had, somehow, gotten Death to give up his ring.

Sam was a little quiet, then admitted. 'There was one condition- I have to say Yes, then jump into the cage with him in me.'

_Did-? Did I just hear correctly?_

_'What-!'_

Sam nodded, then said quietly. 'We all knew it had to happen. It's the only way.'

I was shaking my head now, a snarl in my chest. 'After all that's happened! And you're gonna give in to him!'

Sam didn't speak now as tears rolled down my face, my head still shaking. 'Sam... no.' I told him, my heart starting to break apart once more. I was back. And now he was leaving-?

No, no, no no _no-!_

Sam went flying now and was pinned to the wall as I stormed up to him, tears rolling down my cheeks as I said furiously. 'I can get him! If I could kill Gabriel, an archangel, then I can get him too! I'll yank him out of his vessel and throw him in-!' but I trailed off, and he slid down the wall as my control faltered.

Why was I always crying these days-? It seemed so...

I don't know. Stupid.

'I know where he is.' I just said in a hollow voice, not meeting anyones eyes as I went out the door.

I had only gone around the corner when Sam caught up with me, making me stop dead and take my hands in his as he said. 'Lee... you know I love you, right? But not that way. You and Dean... I was so wrong to get between you both, and I'm sorry. If I succeed, and get him trapped back inside- promise me something-' he sighed and his grip tightened. 'Look after Dean, ok?' I nodded blindly.

'Of course.'

Sam smiled a little. 'Just... stop hunting. Make him marry you. Have a proper life. You both deserve it.'

Once again, I just nodded, tears blurring my vision as he pulled me into another hug and kissed the top of my head, saying quietly. 'I love you Lee. Always have, always will...'

* * *

The ride to Detroit was... I don't know. Tense. Sad underneath the exterior.

We'd met up with Bobby and Cas earlier, and Bobby had hugged me so tightly I felt my head was going to fall off. Hell I loved that guy sometimes.

Even Cas wanted a hug- which made me laugh.

What didn't make me laugh, was the demon blood he had to drink. Hell that bought back bad memories of Lucifer when he did the same.

Psycho vampire devil.

* * *

When we arrived, I took both of their hands as we marched up, then snarled, more to myself than anything. 'Let's fucking do it!'

Dean chuckled. 'I like your spirit anyway. No wonder Luci couldn't tame you.'

I rolled my eyes- trust Dean to hit on me at a time like this.

When we faced Lucifer, he raised an eyebrow at me and mused. 'I wondered where you had vanished to. Well, not really- we all know how much you loved those flawed pair.'

_'Yep. Yes I do love them.'_

Lucifer snorted. 'Humans (!)'

'Freaks (!)'

He raised an eyebrow once more, then scoffed. 'You never change.' I smiled sarcastically. 'That's me sweetheart (!)'

The banter continued for a little while... then it happened- Sam said Yes.

He thought it a joke for a start, but then that was it- my Sammy was gone.

But now I raised a hand, concentrating while Dean opened the cage- I had to get Lucifer out, chuck him in... I wasn't losing Sam. No way in Heaven, Hell or Earth.

It was affecting him alright, he grabbed his chest, a bright light showing under his clothes, then he sighed and snapped his fingers, sending me smashing back and it broke the spell.

I looked up now to see Sams eyes, so hollow and cold... they weren't him. He sighed, then said quietly. 'Leona; I told you I would always win.'

Then he was gone...

But like Hell we were going to leave well enough alone.

* * *

_'- are you sure?'_

_'Very sure Dean. The final fight takes place there.'_

_'Thanks Chuck.'_

Dean lowered his phone now and grinned in a way that made me positive he had the location.

And I was going to do it this time. I swore it...

Time seemed to flash by faster than I could follow, for the chosen time was growing ever closer.

And before long, we were stood in front of the pair- Sam and a guy Dean had told me was Adam. My kinda half-brother.

Huh. So daddy Winchester had slept around abit too-? No wonder Dean had picked it up.

Michael was a dick. Fact. And the other fact that Dean was his true vessel made me hate him even more... and made me laugh when Castiel appeared and molotoved him. Nice. The angel had style!

Lucifer was pissed- I knew that look on Sams face very well. And it didn't surprise me when he made Cas explode.

Then killed Bobby soon after...

Were we all going to die-?

Lucifer walked up to me now, eyes narrowed and dangerous. He sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders, then said with another sigh. 'You had so much potential, Leona. Shame. And such a waste-' I screamed now as he rammed his hand into my chest, making everything blur from the pain. I heard Deans furious yell...

And that was it.

The darkness welcomed me.

If I saw Heaven, it was dark, completely weightless...

But was this dying-?

* * *

I opened my eyes with a gasp as I fell, coughing.

_'Lee-?'_

I felt someone sit me up now, then met Deans eyes, which almost made me cry they were that heartbroken. I put my arms around him, then saw the slightly smoking quartet of rings in the grass, and knew he'd done it. Done the impossible- beaten the Devil.

Now Dean picked me up into his arms, letting me put my head against his chest and close my eyes...

What was going to happen now?

* * *

**Almost four years later...**

I yawned now, turning over and feeling a cold breeze on my back- Dean stealing the covers again no doubt. I now scowled and yanked them back, making him jolt awake and moan. 'Stop nicking the covers! It's freaking cold!'

'You stole it first sweetie.'

'Oh yeah? Well who hogs most of the bed?'

'You.'

I do not-!'

'Well, you snore. Loudly I might add.'

'Lee... you lie.'

I giggled and yanked them even more over me, starting off a tug-of-war with the covers start. But we soon gave up and huddled together, pulling them over us both.

Yeah, as if this peace could last...

_'Mommy! Daddy!'_

We groaned in synchronization as a small figure jumped onto the bed, and I looked down and sighed in defeat. 'Morning Zebby.' Our daughter frowned now, her fathers forest green eyes scowling at us. She had my fire red hair, which was slightly curly.

Our little Zenobia.

When Sam had vanished, I was shocked to find myself pregnant just a few weeks later, and it was like Sam had planned it all- marriage, a kid, lovely house and I made Dean get a job.

Me and the Impala made a "peace treaty" which meant I could be Deans number one girl. Although, it was Zebby now for sure. Dean had freaked big time when he found out he was going to be a father, but soon warmed to the idea when Zeb was born.

Bobby had thought we were joking when he found out the news, then Dean smirked and said. 'Grampa Bobby!'

He shut up after that, but even he fell in love with Zenobia.

She was such a daddies little girl. Even all these years later, he tried to maintain the "no chick flick moments" but hadn't done a very good job. Zebby had him wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born.

No hunting... no nothing really. Although, when she turned six months old, neither of us left the house that night, keeping her next to us just in case- no way in Hell were the bastard demons going to lay a finger on her.

Yeah. This was life now.

But how long was it going to last-?

* * *

**Aww! Dean and Lee-lee have a kid:D n'aww! little Zenobia! I hope ya all liked this fic, and the sequel will be added onto this one as a part two(: begins tomorrow! Daddy Dean-? Should be a laugh alright! Hmm... where the hell is Sammy? Almost four years? Did he get out this time? Duh lmao! Bring on soulless Sammy! Thanks all! Reviews much loved! x**


	31. Story2, Dead Man Walking

_Part Two of the "Family Tree" trilogy! Presenting-_

**Dead Man Walking**

_"Already broken, already gone, already know you're moving on_

_I'm a breathing, talking, dead man, walking_

_Already see it, in your face, already someone, in my place_

_I'm a breathing, talking, dead man, walking"_

-Dead Man Walking- The Script

xXx

When I emerged from bed and picked Zebby up into my arms, I took her downstairs and sat her at the table, heading to the fridge and pulling out some eggs and bacon. Plus a few muffins from the bread bin.

Zebby watched me with wide emerald eyes as I cracked the eggs into a bowl, then she gasped. 'But chickens live in there! We can't do that! We'd be _eating them-!_'

I chuckled now, then told her, placing the eggshells in the bin. 'There's no chicken in these sweetie- I promise.' But all the same, she got down and pushed the chair to the side, climbing back up and made me inspect the eggs as I broke them into the bowl.

'See? No chickens in there.' I told her with a chuckle as I mixed them up and added milk. Zenobia pouted. 'I want a pet chicken...'

_'We are not getting a pet chicken.'_

She pouted again, then let her dad pick her up into his arms and she said. 'Why!' I saw Dean chuckle, then. 'Because I'd eat it.' Zebby gasped now in horror. 'You wouldn't-!'

Dean smirked and pushed the chair back to the table with a foot, setting her down on it. 'Oh yes I would. MacChicken burger.'

Zebby gasped again, then said in annoyance. 'That's _mean!' _Dean grinned. 'That's me sweetie.'

I just rolled my eyes now as I turned the bacon over, listening to it sizzling in the pan for a moment, then heard Dean call. 'Have you seen my new-?'

'Behind the door.'

'And my-'

'In the pot by the door.'

'Cheers Kitkat.'

I rolled my eyes once more as I plated up, cutting Zebs up into smaller pieces and letting it cool down a fraction first before sitting down between them and passing the plates around. Zebby ate like her father- a pig.

Four years old, and already fighting her father for the last slice of my homemade pie.

And yeah, when she turned on the waterworks, Dean gave in and gave her the slice, which she ate with a smirk- she was a Winchester alright.

* * *

She bit into her last bit of bacon, and I saw her spying on her daddies, and sure enough, as soon as he got up to get a drink, he came back to find his bacon missing, and Zebby smirking at him.

Such a pair of kids sometimes.

* * *

When I got Zebby ready for playschool, it had started snowing again, making her hyper and bouncing around so bad Dean had to hold her while I pulled her little snow boots on, then woolly hat so that her grin and deep emerald eyes were peering out of the cream hat and fiery little curls.

I forced a hat onto Deans head- he didn't look that overtly happy about it, but I just smiled sweetly and told him. 'Come on Daddy Dean.' He rolled his eyes and went off after Zebby as she ran into the snow. Now I pulled my own snow coat and boots on and followed them out as Dean set Zeb in her car seat in the back of the Impala and got into the front, pulling his hat off in the process and lobbing it at me as I got in the front.

* * *

As we took her inside, Mrs. Reynolds, her teacher accosted us and handed us an envelope and smiled at Zebby as she asked if she could have some juice.

When we got back in the car, I opened the letter and read her progress report with a smile- she was bright, bright enough that we were considering letting her join Kindergarten about a year early. The teacher had said she would probably be ready for it in just a few months time.

She was as clever as Sammy had been when he was younger.

I sighed now, setting my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking- this was what Sam had wanted; me and Dean to have a normal life, get married... hell, we even had a kid now. We gave up hunting, got a house... Dean got a job...

There was just one thing missing from our lives now- him...

Dean glanced at me now, probably wondering why I was being silent when I usually shut up. 'You ok there Kitkat?' he asked me, making me sigh in defeat and say. 'Yeah, just thinking...' Dean was quiet for a moment, then said in a low voice. 'Sam?' I nodded and sighed. 'He'd have loved Zebby... she takes after him in a good few ways...'

Dean didn't speak for a start, then said hesitantly. 'I know. Zeb's a geek in the making.' I scoffed now, then said with a laugh. 'Charming!'

He chuckled as we pulled into the driveway of our nice sized house, parking up and running through the snow flurries as they batted into us.

* * *

Inside, I shook my hair, trying to get the wetness from making it go curly. Then I looked at Dean and laughed- the snow I had shook off had hit him all over, making him look like an adorable, in a way, snowman.

Haven't you got work?' I asked him as I went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He shook his head, setting his jacket down on the radiator to dry it off. 'Nah, snows stopped most people coming in, and those parts haven't arrived yet- waste of time going in.' I chuckled now; Dean had a job not that far away restoring classic cars for people wanting to put them in a showroom or private collection- the amount of times he had been offered money for his own made me laugh. Because, quite frankly, he told them to stick their money where the sun didn't shine

AKA no way in freaking Hell.

He wouldn't get rid of that car for anything. Hell, he made us get married in front of the thing so she "wouldn't feel unloved"

Men (!)

* * *

'So I've got you _all _day?' I groaned now, smirking underneath. He nodded in fake weariness and said. 'Yep, all day long.' I laughed now, then said. 'Good. You can do some washing up- and laundry while you're at it. I'll grab a beer and watch you.'

Dean snorted, then picked me up onto the counter, putting his arms around my waist and said.

'You can dream. But it'll never happen.'

I chuckled, shaking my head a little, but still kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist. Then the phone went in his back pocket, making him growl, but didn't answer. I sighed and pulled away, then he answered it, sounding a tad pissed off. 'What!' but his face suddenly froze, and his eyes made me gasp. 'What's happened-?'

He growled and ended the call, grabbing his coat and said gruffly. 'Zebs gone on the walkabout- probably the shop again. How the hell does she keep getting past the damn teachers-!' I sighed now, then heard the front door shut, worry in my chest as I glanced outside and saw the snow getting heavier- I refused to dwell on the bad things that could have happened to her, but I had faith in Dean. He'd find her.

But, the last person. The very last person I expected did before him.

* * *

It was almost an hour later now, and I had started to panic. So when the doorbell went, I was half expecting it to be Dean back- with or without her-?

So you can imagine my shock when I found someone else stood there, my daughter fast asleep in his arms, then the words. 'I think she belongs to you?' I took her, my eyes wide at the man.

_'Sam-?'_

_

* * *

_

**Well-! Let story two commence! Won't be following S6 to the dot and blah (not even seen it yet. sob) so, kinda AU Season Six, but some things will be kept the same AKA soulless Sammy. Next up soon! Reviews much loved:D x**


	32. Those Glimmering Lights

I just gaped, hugging Zebby tighter to me, waking her up while a pair of headlights switched off behind him, then I saw Deans equally shocked expression.

"Hey Lee." He just said, then turned around to face Dean, who looked frozen, and it wasn't because of the snow. "Sam-?" He gaped, then stepped forwards, staring at him like I was.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked now, brushing the white flakes of snow from his hair. Dean growled now, then I saw him raise his gun, pointing it at Sam. I agreed- it was a shapeshifter. It had to be. I backed up now, then whispered to Zebby. "Go to your room and don't open it until we both come. Promise me." She nodded, emerald eyes wide. I set her down and she ran up the stairs, letting me grab my own gun from my back pocket- we'd been through way too much to be unarmed all the time.

Sam rolled his eyes and said with a sigh. "It's me. Ok?" I scoffed and cocked my gun. "Oh yeah? Well dick- Sam vanished-"

"About five years odd ago?"

I frowned, but didn't relax my grip as he walked up, putting his hand on my gun and lowering it, making me frown and go, not believing it. "Sam-?" He nodded, then I said with a smirk. "Tell me something only you and I would know."

He cocked his head, then raised his hand to my neck, pulling the necklace forwards- my sapphire pentagram on a little circle of silver, and on the back was etched _"Leona and Sam, friends forever"_ He chuckled now and said, letting it drop. "I gave that to you when we were ten- you gave me a kiss on the cheek, your own bright red and swore you'd never take it off because you loved me so much."

I gaped now, then my gun fell to my side, as did my arm. I just flung my ams around him and felt tears in my eyes. But now Sam chuckled. "Hang on- I think Dean wants to throw some more holy water at me." he turned now to his brother and said with a shrug. "Do it. I'm not a shapeshifter or whatever. It's me."

Dean just stared, then his own gun lowered and he said in disbelief. "Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes and said. "Jeez, if someone else says my name that way again-!" Dean just hugged him tightly now, then shook his head and said quietly. "How did you get out?" Sam sighed now. "I just... did, ok? Not long after I fell in with Lucifer either."

I felt a shock go through me now as I asked in shock. "How long have you been back-?"

"About four years."

I almost choked then, then whispered. "You made us think that you were-! _You bastard!_"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked inside, leaving us stood there in the increasingly heavy snowfall. I shook my head, then looked at Dean- he looked as white as the snow that was falling into his hair. Did I look the same? He just walked inside now, and I went upstairs, asking Zebby to unlock the door. Her eyes were wide and scared when she came out, but I picked her up into my arms and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tightly as she told me. "That man said he was my uncle Sammy."

I sighed now, then readjusted her in my arms as I took her down with me.

_"He is."_

_

* * *

_

When I came down, I found Dean standing near the TV, Sam now sat down on the sofa. Zebby giggled and waved at him, then hid shyly in my chest. I sat down next to him now, stroking Zenobias hair away from her face, but then she pulled herself out of my grip and ran over to her father, letting him pick her up into his arms.

Sam chuckled now. "Never thought I'd ever see that-" he snorted again. "You two as parents. Wow." I frowned now, then asked. "Why didn't you come back?"

He went to answer but another voice said with a kind of scowl to it. _"Well, well. Sammy. It's been a while."_

I looked up now to see Gabriel stood next to Dean, frowning at Sam. "Did we lose something Sammy-Boy?" he asked now, stepping forwards, and I didn't like his expression- sure, he dropped by from time to time. A few times a month or so. He'd kept his word on looking out for me anyway.

He poked Sams chest now, and we all saw his frown deepen. "Hell yeah you're missing a little something."

Sam raised an eyebrow and just said, matter of factly I noted. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Gabriel scowled. "Your sparkly little soul is what dick. That thing that makes you all peachy and lovable. Not-" he raised an eyebrow. "This."

I looked at Dean now when Gabriel said that Sam was missing his soul, then I asked quietly. "Can you get it back-?" Gabriel sighed and just said. "Uhuh, I don't think so. He got gangbanged by Lucifer and Michael right? Hell... even if he got it back he'd go more insane than a headless chicken."

Zebby giggled. "Chickens!" Dean just said quietly to her. "Not now Zebby, adult talk."

I just asked now, tears in my eyes. "Can you-? Do you know a way he could get it back?"

Gabriel groaned, then sighed in defeat. "For you Lee-Lee, I'll do my best." I smiled a little, then he made a Twix appear and handed it to Zebby, who giggled out her thanks before he vanished.

Trust Gabriel to try and get her hyper (!)

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes now as I still glared up at him. "We're getting your soul back. So shut up."

Once again, he rolled his eyes, then walked out the door, making me yell after him. "Where are you going now!"

"Out! I'll be back later."

I just stared after him as he walked into the eerie fog that accompanied the snowfall. I felt arms turn me around and pull me into a chest. Dean sighed, hugging me tightly. "Hey-" he said, then I met his eyes and let out a sob. "Why now Dean-?"

"Come on Kitkat, we got him back yeah?"

I sighed, watching Zenobia climb onto the sofa, biting into her Twix, staring at nothing in particular.

I didn't want to admit it...

But Sam scared me.

* * *

**And! Next chapter! Well, bit late because of the site crashing:( still is:( but viola:D reviews much loved! A whoooooole and plus week without any:'( x**


	33. French Ponces And Short Arsed Angels

Sam didn't return that night, and I became more and more worried. Dean never voiced my fears that he was gone, but I knew he was thinking it, for his eyes kept darting to the window, as if he was waiting for him to come back.

I was tight in Deans arms now, him snoring lightly into my ear, and I knew right there and then that he was a tad stressed; he only snored when he was. So was I, but I also had fear, worry and yet more worry for the young man that had vanished again. I sighed a little, then buried my face further into Deans chest- it was usually me asleep first, not the other way around.

Now I closed my eyes against him, feeling his regular breathing against my cheek, so homey and comforting.

I nodded off.

* * *

When I woke up, Dean was gone, the sheets next to me empty, but I smiled a little at the scent of bacon cooking downstairs. I pulled my dressing gown on, tying it around my waist, then went downstairs.

"Hey Dean, what's gotten-?"

But I soon stopped dead, in shock or... I didn't know. Just that the previous day hadn't been a dream.

Sam was stood at the cooker, his shirt off and cooking breakfast. Zenobia who was sat at the table, was munching on a piece of strawberry jam on toast, grinning up at her uncle.

"Hey Lee." he just said, back still to me. I was quiet, then asked. "Where's Dean?"

He turned now, and I swallowed hard, trying to force those emotions down at the sight of him. "Had to nip into work." he just answered matter of factly, turning back to the cooker.

"Where have you been?" I very nearly whispered now, watching him give Zebby another slice when she asked. He raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "Really? I think her name was Annika. Blonde and so damn easy. Well... the tying to the bed part was anywa-"

"Sam-" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Not in front of my daughter... what happened to you-!"

Sam shrugged, then held out a plate of bacon and eggs on toast. I saw his raised eyebrow, then took it with a grudging. "Thanks..." Sam just rolled his eyes a little now, then grabbed his shirt of the back of his chair, but then looked at my gaze and smirked. "All these years later, married and a kid... and you're still checking me out?"

I snarled a little, my eyes glinting in a way that made him shrug and thankfully, button up his shirt. He turned to Zenobia now, then asked her. "Would you like a drink?"

I watched Zebby grin. "Yes please uncle Sammy!"

Sam met my eyes for a split second, but he pulled away from it first, by accident, I wasn't sure.

He was... so very wrong inside...

* * *

When Dean came back, he froze for a second when he saw us all sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Holy crap who dropped me into 'Family Guy?'" he just said, and I raised an eyebrow- that didn't make much sense at all. But then he sighed and just said. "Me and Sam... have been talking. There's a few things we have to sort out ok?"

I frowned now, then just said curiously, if not accusing. "What kind of things?"

Sam spoke now, then just said. "Stuff."

Now I growled and got up, stomping around to his chair and glaring down at him. "You better start explaining why it's been... f-four years since..." I couldn't finish, tears in my eyes. Sam was back, but it wasn't my, _our _Sam... this one was "Batteries not included."

Dean just said now with a sigh. "We're... leaving for a week or so." but then hastily added. "You're not coming."

Ok, now I was pissed off.

_"What-!"_

Dean sighed and walked over to me and just said softly, my eyes meeting his solemn ones. "Who's gonna look after Zeb huh? We won't be long. I promise ok?" he lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, then hugged me. I said with a low chuckle in his ear. "Chick flick moment."

He sighed in defeat, then kissed my cheek, going with a chuckle. "Normal life huh? Were we freaking kidding-?" he picked up Zenobia now into his arms and kissed the top of her head and sighed a little, me only just catching. "I'm sorry this has gotta be your family sweetheart."

He was voicing my fears now- that Zebby should never have been born. She was... cursed. We both knew it. Everyone with the surname "Winchester" was...

We'd doomed her to a life of misery... we knew it...

I nodded and just hugged the pair of them, saying quietly to my husband. "Don't get killed ok?"

Dean laughed now, then handed Zebby to me, still chortling. "Don't get killed-? You think I'm planning o-?"

_"And no chicks."_

He bit his lip a little now, then groaned. "Fair point... not even-?"

_"Not even a one night stand."_

Dean groaned now, then complained. "Talk about taking the fun outta hunting..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fun-? I doubt this trip is gonna be anything like fun-" I glanced at Sam now, then sighed, putting a hand on Deans chest. "Just get it back. Ok?"

Dean nodded and smiled a little. "Believe me when I say I'll do anything. I wonder what hate sex with the devil is like... hang on a moment- you banned me from getting laid outside the house unless it's with you."

I groaned now and just added hastily. "If you have to do it or whatever to get it back..." I rolled my eyes and pouted. I knew Dean liked to be a free spirit without anything to hold him back- except Zebby, which he didn't mind.

Hell he loved that little girl of his.

* * *

When we all went outside, the snow had stopped, the sun shining weakly through the heavy clouds.

And now I was frowning at the car parked in front of my own midnight blue mustang. I raised an eyebrow at Sam and asked. "Did you get a car-?" Sam nodded and just said with a shrug. "Had to get around somehow yeah?"

Dean snorted at it, then said with a smirk. "My baby-"

_"Errhmm?"_

"The _Impala _is better than that."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Huh. We'll see won't we?"

I shook my head now- boys and their toys.

Which was usually me... thinking back...

* * *

It was almost a month odd later when I saw Dean again. Well, either of them.

And in the most shocking and horrifying way...

_"Mrs. Winchester?"_

I frowned down the phone now, then said carefully. "Yes-?"

"This is St Hopes hospital, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you-"

I seriously, seriously thought she was going to say Dean was dead. I really did, but then I had tears in my eyes as I found out he'd been shot. It must have been bad enough that they couldn't fix it themselves... I was feeling cold in fear again as I put the phone down, tears rolling down my cheeks as I called Zenobia down and not long later, in her car-seat and on the way with me to St Hopes.

* * *

I met Sam at the reception, and, soulless or not, hugged him tightly for a moment as I asked. "What happened-? Is he ok-?"

Sam just sighed and said quietly. "He got shot in the chest. The doctors said it caused massive internal bleeding that pushed his body too far..." he sighed and just said grudgingly. "He lapsed into a coma his body bought on itself."

It was a good thing Sam was holding me, because my knees went at that word, making him grab me swiftly, then say. "I'll grab Zeb, you go on ahead. Room twenty."

I nodded blindly and walked forwards, going into the room Sam had told me and just froze...

It was the car crash all over again.

"Oh crap Dean-!" I just gasped, walking forwards and putting my hand on his motionless arm, scared more than ever.

The doctor came in now, then asked me if I was the wife. Duh. Who else was it-? Sam?

He sighed and explained that the wound was pretty deep. Deep enough that it had just missed a vital artery. He'd been lucky. Incredibly lucky...

But was luck enough-?

* * *

Three hours and no change, I just ran outside the hospital, tears in my eyes by now, wondering, no- praying he'd come. He was my "guardian angel." He had to...

_"Gabriel!"_

Nearly ten minuets straight I yelled at the pitch black heavens, tears rolling down my face now, my body starting to shake from the cold that was enveloping me.

_"Lee-?"_

I turned around to face him, and he frowned at my tears. "What happened-?" he said, eyes wide. I grabbed his arm and yanked him forwards. "It's Dean! He got shot. They say he won't-"

He groaned now and nodded, pulling me into his arms for a moment, then said quietly to me, rubbing my back soothingly. "Sure thing Lee-Lee. As long as I can get back to my girls after, yeah? Deal or no deal?" I chuckled weakly, then nodded. "Ok then."

* * *

I watched him prod Dean, Zebby watching with big wide eyes at what "Unca' Gabe" was doing to her Daddy.

So I sighed in immense relief when Dean coughed and opened his eyes with a groan, face still a tad pale. Zebby was grinning now, then hugged him tightly, making him groan. "Oww!" Zenobia gasped and let him go with big emerald eyes, making Dean chuckle. "Got you."

I looked at Gabriel now, just about to thank him, but then I heard a low accented voice say. "I don't believe it." Gabriel frowned now, then turned to the door, and then I saw his eyes widen, then chuckle nervously it seemed. "Oh... Hey-"

Now I turned and saw Sam walking in, frowning at Dean in his dickheaded self. Huh. Nice... but now there was another guy I'd never seen before. About my height, kinda brown blonde hair pushed back and eyes nearly my own shade of blue. Kinda like a little Frenchy.

Gabriel chuckled nervously now, then backed up a little to walk around to the guy, going. "Balthy! It's been too long!" he went to hug the guy, but he gave him a filthy look and said, proving correct my 'little Frenchy' theory. "Gabriel."

I frowned now and asked. "Who the hell are you?" The guy raised an eyebrow, then folded his arms.

"You mean husband dearest hasn't told you? Tut tut boys."

He chuckled and glanced at Gabriel again, and then I wondered something and went out in a limb and said. "Are you an angel?"

He nodded. "Correct sweetie." and Gabriel added in distaste. "Balthazar." I raised an eyebrow, and Dean groaned. "What are you doing here dick?"

The guy, Balthazar? Looked at me now and said in a tone I didn't like. "I wanted the pleasure of meeting Lee here. Intriguing creature that she is-" he took my hand and bought it to his lips for a moment. "Enchanteé to meet you." then he growled at looked at Gabriel. "And I'm finally going to get my chance to gank this little-!"

Gabe held up his hands and chuckled weakly. "Now now Balthy- don't do something you'll regret-" but he vanished as the other angel went for him, then vanished too.

Dean raised an eyebrow now and said. "Someone's pissed." but now Sam spoke. "What happened?" Dean sighed and looked at his chest where the wound was healing. "Some son of a bitch shot me... completely out the blue. Don't even know who did it..." he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Told you I had a fan club-"

_"Get this freaking nutter away from me!"_

""Nutter?" You wait you little shit!"

_"Little-!_ You French ponce!"

I growled and snapped my fingers for silence, then stepped forwards before Balthazar snapped at him again- the lights were flickering as it was, making Zenobia feel afraid. I could tell.

Like hell these two fucking angels were gonna scare my kid.

_"Right! I don't care if you're a French ponce or a little-"_

"Hey-!"

"Shut up shortie!"

"He's a freaking slimeball!"

I snarled and lost my temper, throwing them both back and pinning them to the wall. I went up to them and poked their chests and said. "Right! What's with the bitching! Now!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and I knew he could get down, but didn't dare get on my nerves. But now I was took aback and asked, curious. "Are you related-? You look kinda alike..."

Both of them started on me now, furious. Behind us, I heard Dean snort in weak laughter at my words. But now I snarled and they shut up again. I let them down and asked. "You, whatever your name is. What's your problem?"

Balthazar readjusted his shirt now, giving Gabriel a filthy look. "Balthazar. And you try having this little dick play a trick that means all your vessels are female for the rest of eternity."

Gabriel shrugged. "Phaa, didn't work though."

"Lucky for you."

"Bring it bitch."

"Not to be blunt- but you look like the little bitch."

"Well... you're a- err, dick!"

"Great comeback (!)"

I sighed and shook my head- great (!) Two angels, one of them an archangel, and another curious about me-?

This was going to be a heck of a ride...

But as the pair started to bicker again once more, then vanish, I had an idea-

Maybe Balthazar could help with our question of getting Sams soul back.

* * *

**Well hello Balthazar(: sorry if he seems a tad out of character in this chappy- only seen the one ep with him in to now:( sucks much. And, is it just me, or do he and Gabe look kinda similar-? Because when I first saw him, I thought it was GabeXD oops, about thirty seconds excitement of "OMG Gabes back-!" then "Hang on... who the hell is that-?" double oops! Well, next chappy up later probably:D oh! lil bit of news- the original version of this story is now up! Called Brick By Boring Brick. Won't dissapoint!;D thanks all! Reviews loved(: x**


	34. Soulful Issues

_We were driving along the back road to Georgia now, the sun was setting and Dean had the music on low so I could get a few hours sleep at least. The hunt in South Carolina had been long and damn bloody. Freaking vampires..._

_I saw him glance at me for a moment, then smile as he caught my gaze. "Alright there Sleepy?" I chuckled and sat up, retorting back. "Hello Grumpy. Yeah, I'm good..." now I sighed and reached for the glovebox, going. "We got any aspirin?"_

_"Ah, let's wait until we pull over later on and look."_

_"There's some in here Dean. I saw the-"_

_"Just leave it closed yeah? Unless you want everything to fall out on you."_

_I laughed now and just said, opening it. "I tidied up the other-' then I frowned and said suspiciously. "What are you hiding from me-?"_

_He laughed and just said. "What? Nothing!"_

_Yeah... I knew that tone well, and I popped the glovebox open and he reached over and slapped my hand away, going. "Hang on-!"_

_"What are you hiding!"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"Then you won't mind me looking-" I picked up a little black box now, but Dean snatched it away, but not before I went for it... and the little box went flying out the open window._

_Dean yelled out and slammed on the brakes, swearing now._

_I was mystified what could be so very important to him when he lept out and fell to his knees, looking among the grass. I got out too and walked around._

_"Stay there!" he nearly growled at me as he searched for the box that had fallen out the window, still swearing under his breath as he dirtied up his knees._

_I frowned and saw the box now behind the back wheel of the Impala and picked it up, going. "Is this it-?"_

_"Lee, don't-!"_

_But I had already opened it, and he groaned and collapsed in the grass, putting his forehead against the ground and groaned once more as I stared at the ring. It was silver, pretty with a sapphire and two diamonds each side._

_"Dean... I-?" I just said in shock, a numb feeling creeping through me. He stood up now and took it back in silence, looking at it, running a thumb over the facets in the sapphire and just sighed in defeat._

_I just said quietly. "We're not headed to Georgia... are we-? We're heading south..."_

_Dean nodded now and sighed, looking up and meeting my eyes. "I was hoping we could have some time off in Florida. Relax for once and..." he sighed and just said. "I wondered if you wanted to be my girl."_

_I just couldn't help but let out a little laugh now, completely and utterly in shock- marriage-? Dean? Jeez..._

_He hastily added now, seeing my reaction and reading it wrongly. "I know, I know... I'm being a dick again."_

_Now I frowned and took the ring from him, opening it and asked. "Why do you say that?"_

_Dean shrugged and sighed in defeat. "Because it's me. I'm a hot assed douche."_

_I nodded slowly and frowned in confusion, so he rolled his eyes and told the truth. "We lost Sam just over two weeks ago... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

_"Sam told us to carry on with life."_

_But now I just chuckled, handing it back to him and added. "He asked me this. "Make Dean marry you"" I laughed again, tears in my eyes as I ended with. "This was what he wanted."_

_Dean was took aback now, then said in surprise. "You're not... freaking out."_

_I frowned and just said with a smile. "Why?" then I looked at the ring and just said. "Are you gonna say it? Or are you going to wimp out at the last moment?"_

_Dean raised an eyebrow, then groaned. "Oh man... this is like the ultimate chick moment..." but then groaned once more and made me giggle as he went down onto one knee, glaring at me the whole time as he said. "Leona Loveridge, be my girl, be my chick, just err... marry me yeah-? If you want-?"_

_I knelt down in front of him now, still giggling as I said teasingly. "All you had to say was "be my wife" not complicate it up."_

_"Yeah? Well... it's the way I roll baby. So-? Is my other baby girl Impala going to have a rival or whatever?"_

_"Yes she is."_

_"Ah. That a yes or no?"_

_"It's a yes stupid. You're not saying Yes to Michael or whatever dimwad."_

_"Hey! I'll break off this engagement before it even starts!"_

_"So? You did propose to me at the side of a road... nearly in a ditch actually."_

_"Ah. Awkward."_

_"Very much so."_

_But I smiled as he slid the ring onto my finger and breathed a sigh of relief that it fit. "Hell this was hard to win." he chuckled now, then clammed up as I raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you get the money for this?"_

_His answer was a low mumble that I couldn't understand, so I cleared my throat loudly and he confessed. "Hustling pool..."_

_I sighed in defeat now, looking at the two diamonds and sapphire- how had he known it was my favorite combination-? Only-_

_"Sam knew?" I asked now with a frown, suddenly understanding that grin he had on his face when he mentioned me, Dean and marriage._

_The sneaky bastard knew all along that Dean was gonna pop the ultimate chick flick question sooner or later._

_Dean nodded and just said. "Yep. He told me your favorite was sapphires and diamonds... guessed your ring size good too. So viola. If it wasn't for him, you were getting a nice too small blood red one instead."_

_"Blood red huh? Nice phrasing (!)"_

_"Well we are hunters Lee-Lee."_

_"Not for much longer."_

_Dean frowned now, and I smirked and added. "One condition to this marriage yeah? We get married... we quit hunting. Get a house..." I bit my lip now, then groaned in defeat. "Raise our kid..."_

_He coughed in shock now, standing up and saying swiftly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-! Who mentioned kids!"_

_"Me. Since I'm..." I met his eyes as I stood up and said quietly. "I'm pregnant."_

_Dean chuckled a little, thinking I was joking... then it sunk in- I wasn't._

_"What." He just said now, eyes widening. "Pregnant-!" he added with a kind of nervous squeak, eyes wider than ever. He was silent, then said with a nervous laugh. "Too late to grab that ring and drive off, leaving you here-?"_

_"Dean."_

_"Sorry... just... shocked much-? Me? A father-? You've got to be joking! I couldn't even look after a goldfish remember! I gave it a chili! It was bobbing belly up within ten minuets! You really want me around a baby-?"_

_"Yeah. Because it's _yours_. Dean... you're not gonna run out on-?"_

_"Hell no! I'd never do that to you Lee!"_

_Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, switching the Impala headlights on as it had gotten dark around us by now. I could see his expression- he looked scared shitless more than anything._

_I sighed and put my arms around his neck, kissing him softly for a moment and then said quietly. "Yeah, I really do wanna be your girl. Or whatever you want to call it."_

_Dean was silent once more, no puns left in mind by the looks of it, but I was soon proven wrong that he was just hanging in there when he said with a smirk-_

_"Well... you got a deal, and I say it's a boy. And we're calling him Dean Jr.'_

_"Not a chance in Hell. It's a girl."_

_

* * *

_

I sat beside Deans bed now, staring at the wedding ring on my finger, remembering that little story.

Dean poked my arm now, then asked with a frown. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah? You don't fool me missy."

"Just thinking..."

"Divorce?"

"No!"

"Oh..."

I chuckled now and just said. "Thinking about this actually, and how I got it-" I held up the hand with the ring on. Dean chuckled a little, then told me. "Well... you do freaking good massages, you bake, you know my favorite beer and food. Great in bed, mommy to my kid. Did I mention how good you are in be-?"

"Yeah you did. And besides- it's not that hard to know you Dean. You live on three things- beer, apple pie and, or burgers and sex."

_"Hell yeah you know me alright. Three out of three."_

"Told you."

"But you missed out one thing. Well, two..."

"And what was that?"

"My wifes hot ass and baby girl."

"The car-? Charming."

"Oh hell-! I forgot my number one chick-! I meant three more things- you, Zebby and my ba-"

"Errhmm. _Wife _here."

"So? Yeah, my number one baby girl. The Impala."

"I'll burn that thing one of these days."

"And you'll be signing a divorce paper."

"Oooh (!) threats! You're making me laugh now Deany."

"Oh am I-?" he grinned now, then pulled me onto the bed so he could kiss me for a moment, trying to make me giggle when he prodded my ticklish sides.

_"Hell this is better than porn anyday."_

I growled now and stood back up, glaring at the angel and hissed. "Gabriel you little perverted angel!"

He raised an eyebrow at me now, then grinned in his usual cheeky way. "Hey, that sounded like a compliment."

I pointed at the door now, then ordered as if he was a dog. "Out!"

Gabriel hung his head, but then Dean put a hand on my arm and told me. "Hang on Miss Bossy. I asked him to come. You can gank him later, just give me a moment."

I frowned at the pair now- it had been hard enough to get Gabriel to swear he wouldn't "extend his protecting" to watching me all the time. Well, while me and Dean were in bed I meant. I was prepared to bet that he had spied on us a few times, seeing as he couldn't sleep with me- no matter how much he wanted to,the closest he was going to get was perving on me with my husband.

These freaking angels... now wonder his father had ran off!

* * *

Now I shook my head as I asked. "What's going on?"

Gabriel spoke now, pulling out a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. He offered me one and I took it, knowing he wouldn't dare tamper with it. Dean now started to talk, but Gabriel spoke first. "I know what you're thinking Deano. And the answer is No."

Dean frowned now, then growled. "Seriously-? You coward..." Gabriel just shrugged his reply, leaving me confused in the extreme; what was I missing-?

Gabriel saw my confused look, but it was Dean who said glumly. "Remember that dick Raphael?"

I blinked and nodded- dick was right. Human hater alright. And called me an "abomonation"

"Yes-?"

"Well..."

_"Basically, it's war. A civil war between angels. And Raphy is the other "leader""_

Gabriels interruption made my eyes widen, then I asked. "So... heaven and hell are in complete dissaray-?" The angel nodded and just said with a sigh. "Michaels gone. There'ss no leader. Cas is trying, but Raphael is fighting back."

I was quiet now, then I understood Deans words- he'd asked Gabriel for help against his brother... and he'd said No.

"Gabe, please." I just asked now, my voice sincere. Gabriel just groaned and shook his head. "Sorry Lee-Lee, but I left and I'm not going back ok?"

I was silent, then just said quietly. "Gabriel..."

_"Don't "Gabriel" me. It won't work."_

Now I scowled and sent him flying back against the wall, pinning him there while he tried to get free, but Lucifers blood had and always would flow through me, getting stronger as each year that went by, but I had a hold on it alright; I'd never turn into that monster again. I swore it. Sometimes it very nearly exploded out of me, so I just vanished to the middle of a desert and let it loose before it turned inwards. Hell it hurt, but that was the price I had to pay. I was still so powerful even though Lucifer was gone.

Dean still called me his "Evil angel." Typical enough.

Yes, I was terrified of Zebby having some of my fucked up blood, but she seemed, for now, buried inside her.

I just hoped they never activated when she was older... I'd never forgive myself for passing on this curse onto my sweet little innocent daughter. Hell I knew my own soul was so screwed up past saving but hers was perfect and pure. Untouched, and that was the way it was staying.

I cocked my head at the angel trying to escape, but I just asked quietly, controlling my anger effieciantly. "It's an excuse Gabe. You just can't be assed."

Gabriel snarled at me now, then he said, eyes flashing. "I don't want to get involved okay! Is that too much to ask for!"

I just shook my head in disgust and let him go, my eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Coward." Gabriel glared for moment, then just sighed and told me in a lower tone. "Look- I can't ok? He's my brother... ok? I helped on the Lucifer front because it was literally the end of the world. But Raphy-? He's my little brother!"

Dean frowned now, then said curiously. "I thought you were youngest of the-?"

"Uh-uh. Nahh. Created, born, stuck together with glue, whatever you want to call it, I was third."

Gabriel sighed now and ran a hand through his hair as he told me. "You know I'd do anything for you Lee-Lee. But this I can't..." he sighed and added. "I'm sorry..."

I was silent, then Dean asked. "Oh come on man. Grow some balls and _"archangel powers activate!"_"

Gabriel glared, and I spoke softly. "We could really use your help. You're the most powerful angel left around now Michaels gone. You could take him down in a snap or two. I know it..."

He chuckled a little now, then said in amusement. "Yeah, maybe, maybe not... but you're right on one thing-" he met my eyes as he said. "I am the most powerful angel left now. Hey- that has a nice ring to it."

"Then come out of hiding then!"

"Leona..."

"What, Gabriel-? Because you're acting like a fucking_ dick_!"

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed in defeat. "I'll... think about it... but don't get your hopes up ok?"

He vanished, making me sigh in defeat.

* * *

Sam came in now, Zenobia sat on his shoulders, giggling like mad. Hell she loved her uncle, and it wasn't even "him" yet. When Sam got his soul back, he was going to love her... it hurt like mad having to worry about her being around him at the moment in his soulless state- I was scared he'd snap and lose his temper around him.

And those... looks he gave me sometimes. I knew them well. If I wasn't careful, I was going to end up having an unintentional affair with my brothers soulless brother. But I was scared for another reason... because I knew I wouldn't tell him No.

About five years later, and those feelings I had for him were still there. But not in the way as before; I had Dean now. I had him, and wouldn't give him up for anything.

Not for Sam anyway. Not a soulless, shadow of his former self Sam.

* * *

Dean got up now, taking Zebby from his brother and into his arms, kissing the top of her head and asked her. "You hungry princess?" She nodded and Dean glanced back at us once, then left, the door closing behind him.

I looked at Sam now as I sat down on the bed- Dean was fine thanks to Gabriel, and he was allowed to go home in an hour. Allowed huh? That made a nice change that we were like normal couples now- albiet, I cut my arm on the blade under Deans pillow the other day. Well, night and in the middle of doing something, making me swear loudly and dye the sheets red before it healed up in a minuet or two.

Hell I was glad I still had those incredibly powerful healing powers. But it had ruined the romance of that night pretty easy alright. And Dean had to move it to behind the alarm clock where Zebby could find it when she wandered into our bed in the early hours of the morning, snuggling up to her father, somehow sleeping through his snoring which often jolted me awake.

She and Dean could sleep through anything.

Sam watched me in silence, then frowned. "You look upset." I chuckled a little, then looked up and said quietly to him. "Yeah, I am. Because I want you back. Not... this."

"Lee, how many times do I have to tell you-!"

"Oh shut up you soulless prick."

"My soul's not exactly going to pop back in like _that _you know? How stupid can you get Lee!"

I ignored his insult, then wondered something- pop back in-? Maybe...

Now I stood up and faced him, slowly raising my hands to his face, placing one either side and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing-?"

"Shush."

"No. What are you doing?"

"Yanking your soul back in, that's what."

"I wouldn't try that- you'll get hurt. But on your own head, be it."

"Like you care. And I can do it... just, stay still-"

Sam was silent now as I reached through his head, his being. It was just... darkness... shadows, lies, sex and blood. This wasn't my Sammy at all. He was cold.

My Sammy was warm and bright, not shrouded in darkness like this one.

Then I found a hole it seemed. So very deep and endless, and I looked closer. It hurt a little as I approched the edge, grabbing Sam in reality as he growled at me, trying to pull away- so it was hurting him too huh? I'd found it then.

The place where his soul had once been.

But as I went to try and pull the true thing back, my head exploded in white hot pain, and it felt like my own soul was screaming in unendurable agony as the fractured one made contact with it. Then I realized as I tripped backwards onto the clean white linouleum floor, feeling my arm smash against the metal of the bed that the tortured screaming was coming from my own mouth, but it all vanished after a few seconds as the pain in my head became too much...

* * *

**Oh, well done Lee (!) You trying to loose your own soul now? Dick! Hmm, wonder if Gabe will join in and help take down Raphael? Who knows! Next up soon! Reviews loved!:D x**


	35. The Wrong Kind Of Right

**Lil' warning- some soulless hottness ahead;) nothing too bad though. Pretty mild considering.**

When I woke up, my head was just... burning.

I stifled a cry now as I hastily tried to sit up, but I heard a voice say quickly. "Oh no you don't." I turned ny head and saw Dean now, who looked more pissed off than I'd seen in ages. His glare made tears spring to my eyes as I whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Dean growled now. "Sorry-? Lee... you could have died trying to attempt that! I couldn't believe it when Sam told me what you'd done!"

"I want him _back _Dean! Just freaking understand that alright!"

"I do too! But killing yourself in the process is not the way to go! Think about me, and Zebby! You want her to grow up the way you did-?"

I sat up now and slapped him, angry tears rolling down my face as I got unsteadily for a moment, to my feet and walked out. We were back at home somehow. How long had I been out off it-? Urgh...

Now I was outside in the garden, watching the fish in the pond swim around, nibbling at the floating My Little Pony that belonged to Zebby.

There were footsteps, and someone sat on the bench next to me.

"Lee I'm sorry. It's just... I don't wanna lose you ok?"

I looked at Dean now and scoffed getting up. "Oh yeah, I'm apparently going to get myself killed and let my daughter grow up the fucked up life we had-? Screw you Dean."

"Oh? You already did."

I stormed off to the garage, kicking the Impala in the side once as I passed, then got in my own sapphire Mustang, reversing and driving off down the road.

I didn't exactly wanna expload near my child. She didn't need to see that mommy was a monster, and always would be.

I eventually stopped at a motel out of the way and got my keys, the bed a double. It didn't feel right having a single...

A few hours later, I was lying on the bed, a very nearly empty second bottle of Echo Falls in my hand, staring at my wedding ring, remembering my... unusual wedding.

And Sams present. Well, surprise.

_I sat looking out the bedroom window of mine and Deans new house, my wedding dress hanging on the wardrobe, shorter than usual and a rock and roll style. Typical. But it was still cute and white. Just a few extra sparkles and Dean said it would pass for a Gayward Cullen dress. _

_My finace was so charming sometimes (!) I was getting married..._

_And Sam wasn't here to see it..._

_There was a knock on the door now, then said soon-to-be-husband came in and sat down next to me, then asked with a frown. "What's up-? Not gonna ditch me halfway up the aisle are you-?"_

_I chuckled and stood up, catching sight of the just about showing bump. Dean had a bad habit of calling me "Chubs" since it had started to show._

_"Maybe." I teased him, then there was another knock on the door, then a- "Guys? Can I talk to ya both a moment?" it was Bobby. I called for him to come in, and he pushed the door open, a little cautious, knowing how we could be doing something he really didn't want to see._

_He came in when it was "safe" and just held out a blank DVD in a clear case, a note taped to it._

_I frowned and took it, meeting Bobbys eyes for a moment, then read the note on the case- it was in Sams handwriting. "To Dean and Lee, love Sam" and when I turned it over, it said. "Just play me already."_

_I was took aback now, then Dean came over and took it from me and asked Bobby. "What the hell-?" he just shrugged and left the room, leaving it ajar._

_Now I sat down as Dean stuck it in the DVD player and sat next to me, picking up the remote and pressed play._

_Sam appeared on the screen now, but not for long, as the camcorder fel from wherever it was sat, and we both heard Bobby go. "Damn thing!" then Sam. "Bobby, this is supposed to be my best man speech, not having problems with the techy."_

_"Button it kid."_

_"Just, stick it on there- no! It'll-!"_

_I just laughed now as it fell off the table again, and it showed Sam rolling his eyes, then Bobby escaping the room before Sam probably lobbed the device at him no doubt._

_He set it down now and just grinned. "Hey there." then he sighed and said. "Right. Not got too long here- you're both at it in the shower. Word to the wise, tone it down if you don't wanna get thrown out of motels in the future yeah?"_

_Dean just snorted. "Bitch."_

_"Then to our total shock, Sam smirked and said. "Jerk" then laughed and added. "Bet you're wondering if I can hear you yeah? Well I can't. I just know you too well."_

_Dean scoffed now and shook his head in disbelief. "You bitch, bitch bitch-!"_

_Sam shrugged and now looked around for something, then pulled a sheaf of paper into view, then sighed and spoke, well, muttered. "Stuff this-" then screwed it into a ball and chucked it out of sight._

_"Right. Best man speech or something huh? At least, I hope I was best man, which also means you're both geting married, and that Dean hasn't lost that ring yet- nice last shot by the way. Cause a bar brawl and grab the cash and run-? Oops, I've done it now."_

_I glared at Dean for a moment, then Sam chuckled. "Lee's probably giving you the death stare right?" he chuckled, then sighed in typical Sammy-with-his-mind- full way, then said. "Well, I'm downstairs having hate sex with the devil now right? Fun (!) but it also means that we won, and the Apocalypse was stopped. That's good news." he chuckled again, then spoke._

_"Lee stop crying. It makes your make up run down your face. You know I don't like clowns."_

_I raised a hand to my cheek and indeed felt tears on my cheeks, my mascara running._

_How'd he know-?_

_There was a bang on the DVD now, and Sam grimaced and just said. "I gotta get out before my eyes get burned out. I'm "at the bar" at the moment. I think you'd both get a nasty surprise if I was sat here. Awkward turtle much Lee?"_

_I laughed now- remembering me in that "Awkward turtle" faze when I was little. He'd remembered._

_"So, as your best man guys, I love you both. And I'm seriously happy for you both. Shut up Dean."_

_Dean gaped now, then said. "I didn't say anything-!"_

_"But you were thinking it."_

_"Bitch"_

_"Jerk"_

_I was laughing so hard by now- Sam really did know his brother inside out._

_Sam grinned, then stood up, going. "Well, I gotta get out like now. Love you both- Lee, just remember what I told you ok? Then you'll be both fine."_

_"Hey- is that my DVD-?"_

_Sam frowned now, then turned and we saw Gabriel stood with a scowl on his face as he walked forwards and stopped at the camcorder, no doubt going to pull the disc out, but Sam slapped his hand and went. "Hey-!"_

_"You-! You taped over my DVD! You know how long it took me to get the camera angle right-! And doing that hair was a nightmare! It kept sticking up at the back-!"_

_"Thirty seconds?"_

_"Longer than that you dick!"_

_"But we didn't even need it!"_

_"So?" was the reply, and we saw Gabriel scowling, then the tape ended._

_That had been the best wedding present ever..._

As I lowered the bottle, there was a knock on the motel door, and I expected it to be Dean, coming to say sorry. I got up and opened the door and snarled. "Piss off!" but then I blinked as Sam faced me, now an eyebrow raised at my welcome. "Thanks (!)" he just said, then turned away, but I grabbed his and yanked him inside, closing the door and leaned against the wall.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then asked with a chuckle. "Are you-? Drunk?"

"Yep."

"And that's good?"

"Hell yeah. Numbs everything. Feels damn good."

Sam cocked his head, then stood next to me and asked. "How are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, taking another swig of alcohol and snorted. "You're a soulless prick. You don't care." Sam just shrugged now, then said matter-of-factly. "If I had one, I'm sure I would be worried like ma-" but he stopped when I put a finger over his lips and said. "You have beautiful eyes."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then did something I'd never done while he was soulless; he hesitated as I lent forwards and kissed him hungrily, but he soon got over that and kissed me back, picking me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist tightly, arms just as tight around his neck. He pushed my back against the wall now, kissing me in a way that made me sure that he felt no love, just raw human lust.

Why I was even doing this was a mystery to me, but hell giving in to my old feelings felt so good. He pushed me onto the bed now, kissing my neck a little bit too hard, but who cared? I yanked off his shirt now, chucking it aside and wondered something as I ran a hand over his chest- this felt abit too... weird-? Had I maybe took on a few of his "new" characteristics temporarily-? But then again, I wouldn't have been able to have pushed him off even if I wanted to- he was way too much bigger than me in both weight and height. He yanked my top off now, pushing me back down and ran a hand up my now naked thigh, stopping at my shoulder, where he was hungrily kissing me. "God you're so beautiful..." he groaned into my neck now, a hand tightening on my side.

I sighed now and pushed at his chest and said. "Sam, stop it. I'm married to your brother for fucks sake!"

He sighed too, then sat back a little so he could seen my expression, which was a mixture of guilt, drunkeness and a little regret. I sat up now, moving back from him with another sigh- what was I doing-? I was married and a kid for Gods sake!

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You started it" then put his hands on my ankles and dragged me back, closer than before, making me scowl. "Let me go now."

He just smirked then pushed me back down, leaning down and kissed my collarbone, saying, voice slightly muffled. "I don't think I will. Thanks, but no thanks." he more or less pinned me down now, kissing me in that twisted way again, making me realize that I had no choice but to let him have his own way. As I said before, he was way too strong to push off, and with this closeness I literally couldn't push him off, and even if I did, he'd just drag me back.

Hell I was going to regret this in the morning.

When I woke up, my head hurt most- note to self; never drink so much again.

I felt a finger lightly tracing up my stomach now and I realized with a groan- yeah, the drinking... that hadn't been the only thing that had happened. I'd practically been raped by my old flame slash brother-in-law.

Great (!) and I didn't regret it.

But I was just... ah man. Who was I kidding? I'd let Sam lay me anytime really. Old habits died hard when it came to him.

I turned over and faced him now, his hair near enough wild. Oh yeah, he didn't sleep did he-? But he didn't just piss of out or whatever like his usuals (no doubt) at least he'd had the decency to stay and wait til I woke up.

"Good morning." he near enough smirked, then I said with a growl. "No, it isn't."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then chuckled in a way that made me sure he was taunting me. "Then you didn't have fun last night?"

"If you call getting raped by a soulless guy Fun, then yeah (!)"

"Don't get mad sweetie. You did start it after all."

"Fuck you."

"You did remember? Til about dawn if I remember correctly."

I was gonna say "Bite me" but then I felt one on my collarbone. I groaned as I yanked my clothes back on and pulled the neckline down and saw a few bruises on my shoulder and neck, the worst on my collarbone.

Sam snorted now, then said darkly. "You think that hurts? You try having inch long nails in your back."

I smirked now, then went. "N'awww (!) I feel your pain (!) Not." He stood up now and turned around, and I sniggered at the long red marks on his back made by yours truly.

"Screw you rapist (!)"

"You did remember?"

"That's getting old dearest. Won't your husband be worrying by now? You could be up to anything..." he was smirking by the end of his smarmy little comment. "Like, having an affair."

"Sam, if you weren't my brother in law, I'd have shot you dead by now."

"Ouch. Kinky threats huh? Round two so soon? My, my. You surprise me Lee-Lee."

"How about _"get the hell out?"_"

"Certainly."

I threw his jeans and shirt at him now, glaring at him the whole time as he yanked them on, smirking at me the whole time.

_There was no way in Hell I was going to tell Sam about this night when he got his soul back... it'd tear him apart, the guilt..._

**Well... bad soulles Sammy! Get in a corner and think about what you've done! Lmao! Had to happen sooner of later lmao! Well... wonder how Dean's gonna react to this! Next up soon(: Reviews very much loved! Let's see how many we can get before next chapter, and I might make it extra long;D x**


	36. And So It Begins

When I returned to the house, Dean was waiting for me on the sofa, and when I walked in, he went to hug me in a gesture of apoplogy, but I pushed him away.

I saw him scowl as I went over to our daughter, who beamed lilting at me, then cried. "Mommy! You're home!" she got up and wrapped her arms around my legs, hugging me as tightly as she could. I chuckled a little, then, as I knelt before her, she told me with big eyes. "Daddy cried last night... why was he doing that Mommy?"

Now I cast my gaze to Dean, my eyebrow raised. He shrugged and said. "No I wasn't! She was seeing things." but then he sighed and walked over, pulled me up and hugged me, going quietly. "Don't do that again... please?"

I chuckled a little, burying my face in his chest for a moment, closing my eyes. Then he said.

"You know I worry... like a mother hen. You want me to go grey at just thirty five-? It won't be a pretty picture, I assure you."

I rolled my eyes and retorted.

"You'd dye it back."

"Bingo."

"Pink."

"Lee... I'm not gay."

"Oh I know. But you're more of the butch one, not the feminine side."

"Are you calling me butch-!"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Cow."

"Now now dearest, not in front of Zebby (!)"

"You wait til later then."

"Can't wait (!)"

But as I ended my sentance, I was hoping and preying that he didn't feel me flinch as Sam came back in. Dean asked. "Where'd you vanish to last night."

Sam met my eyes now, and I was truly convinced that he was going to tell him the truth, but he just said. "Not much. The usual."

Dean groaned a little, I could feel it in his chest, but didn't, to my immense relief, say any details.

I let Dean go now, then went over to Zenobia and asked her. "Want to go to the park, Princess?"

She screamed in delight and nodded, jumping to her feet and running to the back door where her shoes were. I chuckled, and as I followed, Dean caught me in his arms and said. "Uh-uh. Where's my kiss?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him for a moment, trying to ignore Sam sat on the sofa, probably smirking a little as he usually did. The prick...

-AMUFT-

At the park, I was sat on the cold metal bench, thinking hard while Zebby played on the slide, waving at me occasionally. She was so innoncent. Innocent to the raging storm taking place inside my head that was.

_"What's on ya mind?"_

I jolted a little as Gabriels voice suddenly popped up next to me. I sighed, then told his raised eyebrow. "Nothing."

Gabriel nodded slowly, then sighed. "Nothing-? Then what was last night?"

I almost gasped out loud, then I stood up and demanded. "How the hell do you know-!"

Gabriel sighed, then just said quietly. "I am your Polly Parrot remember?"

Ok, I was feeling a mixture of fear, embarassement and anger as I hissed. "Why didn't you stop him then!"

"Because he was right- you started it."

"Who said I wanted to continue!"

"Lee... you did. You had no intentions of stopping. And don't blame the booze, you knew exactly what was happening."

"Then why was I trying to get him to stop."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe if you'd have done your "job" longer, you would have seen that I was near enough raped by my brother-in-law!"

"Oh. Erm... awkward turtle moment-?"

"You bet it is!"

He was frowning at me now, much like in a father- daughter way, then said in a concerned voice. "Lee-? Are you feeling ok?"

I was took aback, then snapped. "Yes. Why." Gabriel cocked his head at me, then put a hand on my chest, and my eyes warned him not to touch anything else, unless he wanted to loose a few fingers. But after a second, he removed it and just said in a low voice. "Crap..."

What the hell-?

"What?"

Gabriel bit his lip a little as he ran a hand through his hair and just told me. "When you attempted to yank Sammys soul back, I think you... that your own soul brushed against the broken one, resonating with it..."

"And?"

"Your own soul is breaking. Little by little."

Now I was took aback by that, but before I could say anymore, Zebby came over and tugged on Gabriels jacket, staring at something behind us. "There's a scary man watching." she told him when he picked her up onto his lap. Gabriel frowned, then his eyes widened and he gave her to me, standing up, then I saw him gape. "Raphy-?"

I just stood up now, keeping Zebby behind me as I saw the man, Raphael. He didn't look too intimidating, but I knew well that this was an archangel, Gabriels little brother or whatever, he was still powerful.

"Gabriel..." he just said now, eyes on his brother. "It has been a while."

Gabriel snorted now, then said back. "Eons... you little dick."

But I didn't like his tone one bit, and sure enough, his voice echoed in my mind. "Get Zeb out of here right now." and with that, I sent her home. Gabriel looked pissed that I hadnt gone too, but come on- as if I'd leave him. He was near enough my father now.

Gabriel glared at Raphael now, then hissed. "What are you doing! Causing all this cra-!" but he never got it out, as the other angel took us by suprise and blasted us back, sending me into the swings and Gabriel the climbing frame.

I sat up now, anger that I had never felt so strongly, except for those times with Lucifer, coursing through me. I got up and snarled. "You bastard..." I was going to blast him myself, but Gabriel beat me to it and told me with a hiss while the angel was down. "Don't use your powers. You'll break your soul even more! Ok?" I started at him now, but ignored his words and advanced on Raphael, who stood up and told me with narrowed eyes. "Abomination."

Now I raised an eyebrow and went. "Oh am I?" Gabriel blasted us apart now, then slammed his brother into the tree and held him by his jacket, snarling. "What the hell are you playing at! Did daddy tell you off and send you in the naughty corner? Stop being such a brat-!" but in the blink of an eye, it was Gabriel who was pinned, and Raphael chuckled. "You have grown weak, squirming around down here with all these..." he snorted a little. "These humans."

Gabriel snarled, but I had lost my temper and blasted Raphael from him and slammed him to the ground, grabbing him and started my little trick of exorcising angels.

_"Lee! Don't-!"_

But Gabriels warning came too late, as my chest started screaming in agony, and Raphael pushed me off, then he frowned down at me and just said. "It's not even worth my time killing you."

I gasped quietly now, the white hot throbbing in my chest blotting everything else out, but I saw Raphael vanish, then Gabriel as he said, putting a hand on my chest. "Lee... Leona. Don't close your eyes. _Lee-!_"

Since when did I ever listen...

-AMUFT-

When I woke up, I was niether here, nor there. It just seemed like infinite white. Was this Purgatory-? Was I destined to wander the far reaches of limbo for eternity?

_"Leona."_

I got up now, then turned around to face someone. A guy with heavenly blue eyes and elegant honey blonde hair actually. Who was he-?

He stared at me for a moment, then sighed. "You are a very hard one to find Leona."

I backed off a little now, feeling no powers come to me. He watched in silence, then said quietly. "I won't hurt you."

_Yeah, I've heard that before._

The guy frowned and just said. "You're afraid of me."

"Then tell me who you are."

"I can't. Not yet at least."

"You freaking angels..."

"I'm not an angel."

"Excuse me-? Demon then! Whatever!"

"I'm as hum- oh. I can't say that actually. You're far from human."

"Thanks for reminding me (!)"

The guy frowned, then sighed, taking my hands in his, making me look inside his eyes which seemed too human now. "Leona. I'm sorry... but we all have a purpose in life. And your purpose. Your role is closing in, and fast."

"But Lucifer-?"

"He was part of it, but only a fraction."

"Why won't you tell me who you are."

He sighed now, then raised a hand and touched my chest, then said quietly. "Be seeing you soon Leona-"

Everything went white.

-AMUFT-

_"Leona!"_

I groaned and opened my eyes to face Deans white face, eyes concerned. He sighed in relief now and pulled me into his arms, going. "You cow for doing that to me! Gabriel said you were near enough..." he sighed and didn't finish.

I pulled away now and just said. "My purpose in life..." but it must have came out as a mutter, because Dean asked. "What sweetie-?"

"My purpose in life... it's coming."

"Lee, what are you talking about-?"

I stood up now, then saw Sam and Gabriel there too, so I took a deep breath and said.

_"Something, or someone is coming. "_

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mistakes- FF is being a dick again, the uploader and PM being disabled for some people until they notice. Sigh, this site... Anyhoo! Oooh, who's this mysterious guy? Quite a lot of important events in this chapter! Next probably up later- reviews very much loved! Let's see how many we can get before the next biggg one! x**


	37. The Well Of Souls

That night as I lay in bed with Dean, making him a tad annoyed that I wouldn't take his old long dark grey t-shirt off that served as my nightware.

But I didn't exactly want him to see those rather incriminating marks his brother had done the honors of giving me...

He sighed now, pulling me tighter into his arms, making me frown and say. "What's wrong with you Misery?"

Dean chuckled, then raised a hand and started tracing the creases in my stolen shirt. "Just wondering why the hell we can't have a normal life."

I was quiet now, then I too sighed. "I know what you mean..." he moved his hand from my shirt now and started messing with my hair, chuckling like a little boy as he did so. I sighed and shook my head, burying my face into his chest and closing my eyes.

"Hey, Lee."

"Mmmhmm?"

"I'm sorry."

I sat up now and frowned at him, wondering what on earth he had been thinking about now. "About what?" I asked curiously. He didn't say anything, but just sat up himself and place a hand on my cheek, now saying. "Crap I don't deserve you..." he muttered, and I sighed, leaning forwards and kissing him for a moment letting him push me back down onto the bed, kissing my jaw line now.

I chuckled and said as he stopped for a second. "We're gonna end up with tons of kids if you get your way all the time."

Dean groaned into my neck now, then said painfully. "Yeah. You pregnant and chubby for nine months. How the hell did I survive last time-?"

"Survive-! Well, Dean Winchester... you try giving birth."

"I'll pass. It looked painful."

"Damn right it was. So you zip it."

"Ok Mrs Hormonal."

"I'm gonna kick your ass in a moment."

"Well sweetie, we are in the best place for that right now."

I gave up and let him kiss my neck, completely forgetting about the bite/bruise, until he said in suprise. "Hey- how'd you do that?"

"Huh-?"

Dean sat up now, then frowned, reaching for my shoulder again, but I pulled away and just said. "Oh, I tripped and smacked it on an iron pole. It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. Come on, lemme look so we can do something about it."

He was too fast now, and he yanked it down... and I felt him freeze and say quietly. "Leona. What..." then I saw hurt in his eyes as he said quietly. "Are you cheating on me-?"

I snarled now, pushing his hand away. "Of course I'm not!"

Dean started to look angry now as he said. "Lee... I've been there, done that... and I know what I saw." then his eyes widened as he put two and two together- me vanishing yesterday, Sam arriving back near enough the same time as me...

He truly snarled now and got up, yanking the bedroom door open and storming down the stairs.

As I near enough flew down the stairs, I found Dean pinning his brother to the wall by his jacket, then snarled. "What gives you the right to touch my wife-!"

Sam pushed him away now, his eyes narrowed, but then an eyebrow raised at me as he said. "Oh? Didn't Leona tell you the story of how _she _started it?"

Dean turned to me now, hurt still in his eyes. I knew he had been faithful to me, never sleeping with another girl like the old days since we'd been married and had Zenobia. So I felt...

More guilty than words could describe.

"Why Lee." he just asked me now, voice expressionless. "Are we having this love triangle thing again like we used to have five years ago-?"

I groaned now and went to take his hands, but he stepped away, letting me say. "Look- I may have started it... but I didn't mean it! It just... went too far and Sam-" I looked at him now, then said quietly. "He doesn't know how or when to stop."

Dean was silent, then didn't suprise me as he hit his brother in the face and stormed off upstairs before he snapped.

I looked at Sam now, who was glaring a little at me.

We had to get his soul back. This was just... heartbreaking.

-AMUFT-

Upstairs, I quietly pushed the door open and said softly. "Dean?"

He was lying with his back to me, asleep or ignoring me, I imagined it was the latter, so I got on the bed and turned him over onto his back, staring down at him. "Get lost." he just said, not meeting my eyes.

I growled now, then got on top of him and pinned him down, snarling. "Right. You listen to me now you dick. I did _not _mean to cheat on you! It's my soul! It's fucked up after touching _his _and I don't know what else I'm gonna do! I love you Dean, and I always will. Ok? Will you please stop brooding and giving yourself premature wrinkles-!"

He met my eyes now, then asked quietly. "What happened to your soul?"

I sighed now and put my head on his chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat, which was trying to slow itself down from the sibling confrontation. "I don't know... something bad." I told him quietly, feeling him slowly but surely put his arms around me, then flipped us so he could kiss me passionately, then say, forehead against mine. "Im gonna find a grey hair in the morning now after all this dram tonight."

I chuckled and let him lie down and pull me into his arms, kissing the back of my bare neck.

I'd never, ever cheat on him again...

Yeah, if I was lucky...

-AMUFT-

When I woke up the next morning, I left Dean asleep and went downstairs, only to freeze in shock at the man sat on my sofa. What was his name again-? Balthy... Baltha... Balthazar! That was it.

He was sat there, watching me come into the room, then put his hands together and said. "Good morning."

I scowled and walked past him into the kitchen, but as I turned to the kettle, I swore and found him stood before me. "Get out before I call Gabriel!" I hissed at him now, making him raise and eyebrow, then sit on the high stool, going. "My, my. I come here with a business proposition... and you thow it back in my face."

Now I set the kettle down on the surface and turned to him, frowning. "What kind of business proposition?" I asked carefully, eyes watchful. He just stood up now and walked over to the fridge, opening it and looking inside, then pulled out a slice of slightly mouldy apple pie- Deans, which he dropped into the bin and said. "Your husband is a pig."

I snorted- he wasn't wrong there. But-

_"You still haven't answered the question."_

Balthazar nodded now, then said. "Well, you might like to know, that I know a way to patch up those broken bits of your soul."

I was taken aback now, then asked sharply. "What."

"I know a way to fix your soul."

"Then do it already!"

"Sorry, I don't work for free."

"You bastard."

"That may be, but I have to survive somehow Mademoiselle."

I was silent, then asked. "Well, what do I have that you want then?"

"You."

"What-?"

Balthazar chuckled now, then said. "Well, not in that way. Winchester can still and will have you. It's just what it takes to seal the deal. Blame the contractors, not me. But seeing as you're the famous Leona Loveridge slash Winchester, I think that's fair enough price."

I just stared now, then laughed in disbelief. "So... I have to sleep... with you, to get my soul patched up-? I'd rather screw Sam again and break it up further. At least he's pretty good in bed."

Balthazar smirked a little. "Ouch. You're really gonna hurt my feelings in a moment. But yes. You got the first bit right."

"Good. And there's no way I'll ever do it. No deal."

"Then you're gonna let your soul get smashed up futher? Not very wise are you?"

I turned around and grabbed the gun from behind the bread bin, then turned back, raising it, but he had already gone.

Now I was silent, lowering it and remembering what me and Dean had said- we could sleep with another person, but only if it was something like-

What the hell-! I was seriously considering this? Sleeping with this... thing, just to get a patchwork job-? What about Sam? Couldn't he yank his soul, no matter how battered and torn it was back into his body-?

I knew the answer before I even thought it-

No.

There was a rattle now from the letterbox, and I walked over, glancing out the window as the postman walked away. I looked through. Bill, bill, letter for Dean- paycheck from work. Letter for me-? But as I opened it, my head went dizzy, and before I knew it, I had fallen to my knees, groaning a little. What was happening to me-?

There was a dark shadow at the other end of the hallway, dark eyes staring at me. I frowned a little, then whited out.

-AMUFT-

I awoke with a start to find myself in total darkness, my wrists and ankles bound with ice cold chains to a damp wall.

The lights came on now, and I flinched at their brightness, then, squinting down, I saw a few demons watching me with curious eyes, then one of them muttered. "We are so dead..."

I snarled now, the chains clinking, but they never shattered. What the hell-? My powers were getting a little rusty, not using them for five years.

Now one of the demons raised a knife and just said. "We have to do this."

One of the demons hissed. "But he'll kill us all-!" the one with the knife shook his head, then said. "Not if we're the ones to release him."

The demon with the doubts was quiet now, then the one with the knife chuckled. "The Winchesters slut. In person. Kind of an honor really."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

"You're still ugly." but then I winced a little as he hit me in the stomach, making me snort. "Is that how you get your kicks-? Hitting a girl? Just face it- you can't get it up. Kinda desperate huh?"

It snarled now, then stabbed my in the chest, making me scream in agony as he twisted it and yanked it back out, letting me bleed onto the floor, where I now saw that I was stood on the side of some well, a deep back hole below me. My blood dripped down there now, but I never heard it hit the bottom.

What the hell-?

But then a rumbling started directly below me, and a dark purple fire shot up from the hole, engulfing me. I was expecting to feel the burn of the fire, but it didn't affect me, swirling in an empty space before us all. Then the fire took shape, and it faded away to reveal a young man with midnight black hair that almost fell to his shoulders, his features features devestatingly flawless and handsome. But his eyes were what scared me- they were as dark as his hair. You couldn't distinguish what was what. Iris or pupil.

He stared at me for a moment with a timeless gaze, then turned to the demons.

The one still holding the knife dropped it and just said. "It's really you-" but the midnight eyed guy raised an eyebrow, then hand, snapping his fingers, making the demon inside get yanked out, screaming and writhing the whole time, then was dropped into the hole, where a hollow _bang _echoed, as if it had exploded.

The other demons now backed off now, looking afraid, then vanished before this guy could kill them too.

My vision was blurring from the steady drip of blood from my chest, but I saw him turn to me, then cock his head and survey me through those pitiless midnight eyes.

He snapped his fingers, and everything went black.

**Ooh, confrontation time lmao! And who's this guy?D: pretty baddass whoever he is;D next up later I hope! Reviews much loved! x**


	38. Screwed up Bloodlines

When my eyes open, I flinched straight away when I saw that heavenly blue eyed man staring at me, then I got up, backing away as fast as I could.

He frowned now, then asked me. "Why are you afraid of me?"

I scoffed now, my heart racing against my chest. The guys head was cocked at me now, then I looked around- I was back in my bedroom, Dean fast asleep, oblivious to what had happened to me.

The guy sighed now, then walked over to Dean, looking down at him for a moment, and I snarled. "Get away from him-!"

Dean woke up now, then swore loudly and grabbed the gun under his pillow, since I had banned knifes. It made sleeping and other activities awkward when we had to try and not get stabbed.

The guy sighed and just snapped his fingers, making the blade grow red hot and Dean was forced to let go. Then he growled. "Who the hell are you-!"

I was frowning now, staring at this guy- he'd saved me twice now. Just who was he-?

He looked at Dean now and said quietly. "Death's waiting for you downstairs."

I jolted now, then looked wide eyed at Dean, who looked shocked but then he told me. "It's ok, I wanted to see him... about Sams soul." He yanked a shirt and some jeans on now, going downstairs, looking suspiciously at the man once more as he did so.

Now I looked back at the guy and asked. "Who are you?"

He was quiet, then said. "You want to know?" I nodded, and he sighed, then raised a hand and touched my head. I gasped as images flashed through my mind-

Two brothers, so very like the two I knew... then one of the brothers, this blonde one was struck down by his older brother in a jealous rage, then doomed to walk the earth forever, assured that he could never die.

I backed away now, my eyes widening as it all made sense- who he was, and that one who had escaped...

"Oh my God." I breathed now, eyes still wide- never before had any of us encountered someone like this... a real living Bible story.

Cain and Abel.

The guy, Abel, nodded now, then said. "Hello Leona."

I was silent, then I asked. "Abel? Really?"

He nodded, then lowered his gaze to my stomach, where I found myself pulling my shirt up a little to see a fading scar. It hadn't been a dream.

Abel groaned at me now, then asked. "Too late..." then he looked up and said. "Is Cain out?"

"Black haired guy?"

"They used your blood to open the Well of Souls. Yes. Him."

"Oh. Is that... bad-?"

"Very."

I watched him walk over to the window now, then I asked. "Didn't Cain kill you?"

Abel turned to me now, then nodded. "Yes, he did."

I raised an eyebrow- this guy was as old as the earth itself... and I couldn't resist asking. "Is the Garden of Eden real-?"

"Yes. I've never been in it myself, but from the walls outside, I've seen enough."

The Garden or Eden was real-? What next? Adam and Eve?

Hell this was too crazy...

Dean came back up now, then said with a growl. "Right. Who is this dick."

Now it flashed in my memory- Cain and Abel were Sam and Deans ancestors...

They were family, of a kind.

"Dean..." I sighed, then just said weakly. "This is Abel."

Dean frowned, then understood my expression and looked at the guy, going. "Oh. Err..." he ran a hand through his hair now, frowning, then just said. "_The_ Abel?"

He nodded, then frowned. "I don't know which of us you are related to. But it is one of us."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and muttered. "I probably got the baddass." the he frowned. "Why are you here?"

Abel raised an eyebrow now, then just said, turning back to the window and opening it, reaching out and bringing in a dead cherry blossom, which he smiled at and touched lightly, making it come back to life in full bloom.

He spoke now. "When my brother killed me, God cursed him." He looked up now and sighed. "They gave him a mark, which warned everyone and anyone not to kill him. And, seeing as he couldn't die anyway, he went mad. So he was locked up before his hatred for everything was unleashed. He developed a hate for life so dangerous there was no other way..." Abel looked sad now, then he said. "It hurts... watching my brother turning so evil..."

"But why are you telling me all this-?"

"Because I need your help. He's coming."

My eyes widened now. "Cain? Me? Why?"

Abel sighed now and closed the window, the chery tree outside in full bloom now. "Because, you have the mark."

I frowned now, not understanding.

"What mark?"

"The Mark of Cain. One of the Winchesters must have passed it on. It's unclear how it is passed on, but not by direct blood, or it would be Zenobia. You have had it all your life... I truly don't know how you have it, but as long as you do, he will come for you."

I snarled now. "Why me! What the hell is this Mark thing-!"

Dean spoke now. "It's like he said- God apparently marked Cain when he killed his brother. It was a mark of evil."

_A mark of evil-?_

I shook my head now, then asked quietly. "Why does he want me."

But I never got my answer, as the guy vanished, making me growl in annoyance-

He was worse than angels!

But it did raise the question...

Why did Cain, the first murderer want with me-?

It made no sense...

-AMUFT-

Later on that day, I was down the park with Zenobia, watching her play on the swings, trying to get me to join in, but I had too much on my mind.

Cain... this was rediculous. He couldn't be real! But...

Abel was.

Zebby came over now and asked, eyes wide. "You look sad Mommy." I chuckled and picked her up onto my lap, wondering what the future held for mine and Deans little girl. "I'm fine honey, now why don't you go and play before we go back for dinner?"

She grinned now, making my heart twinge, then ran off back to the playground, jumping onto the climbing frame.

There was a squeak of the gate now, then footsteps that stopped when he sat down next to me. Dean.

He sighed now, then put an arm around me and pulled me into his chest, watching Zebby like the very protective father that he was.

"What's wrong Dean?"

He chuckled now, then just kissed me instead of words, but when he let me go, he grinned and said. "Sammy's back."

A shock went through me now, then I choked out. "You-? His soul?"

"Well, hopefully yes. Death gave me a little task... well, I failed, but he still did it."

But now I frowned. "What happened?"

Dean was silent, then just said. "He's out of it at the moment, but when he wakes up..."

"We got a new babysitter."

He laughed now, then pulled me to my feet and called Zenobia over, where she demanded that her daddy picked her up onto his shoulders, which he groaned and moaned at, but still did it- he would do anything for his little princess.

-AMUFT-

When I got back, I dashed over to the sofa where Sam was laid, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping for the first time in years.

I sighed and pushed the hair from his eyes, a little part of me wanting to trim his hair while he was out of it. But my touch must have roused him, as he groaned and opened his eyes, going. "Lee? Is that you-?"

I smiled, tears in my eyes, then hugged him as tight as I could, hoping and preying nothing bad ever happened to our little messed up family again. Well, I knew it would, but still- no harm in hoping.

He stood up now, and I let him go so Dean could hug him tightly.

I picked Zenobia up into my arms now, because she was confused as to what was going on, so I told her. "Uncle Sammy hasn't been very well, but he's better now."

She smiled now, then giggled. "That's good! I like Sammy! He's fun!"

Sam turned now at the toddlers voice, then frowned. "Who's this?"

Now I frowned- did he... not remember-?

It didn't seem like it, as Dean just chuckled, putting an arm around his brothers shoulder. "You're an auntie now, Sammy."

Sam scowled- two insults in one sentance already.

But then I saw him chuckle and ask. "Seriously? You both had a kid?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, she's the one that actually had the kid, but yeah-" he took Zenobia from me now and told her. "This is your auntie Sammy Zeb."

Zenobia frowned. "But he's not a girl!"

"But doesn't he look like one?"

"No! Don't be mean!"

Sam chuckled now, then asked her. "And what's your name?"

Zenobia clammed up now, shying into her fathers arms, but then said quietly. "Zenobia."

Sam smiled now and said. "Hello Zenobia."

She grinned now, then waved, still a little shy of this "new person"

Now Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn I can't remember anything..."

Dean snapped at him now. "Don't you dare scratch at that wall!"

_"Ok! Ok! Calm down already! Hang on- is that a wedding ring? And this house... holy crap you really did quit hunting-"_

I sighed now, then just said quietly. "Sam..." but then it all crashed down on me, and I let Sam pull me into his arms, a hand stroking the back of my head comfortingly.

Hell, I had my Sam back at last...

But there was still one thing I was praying he didn't remember...

It'd tear his newly found soul apart again.

-AMUFT-

Dinner that night was a cheerful affair.

Sam was back.

I was stood in the kitchen now, plating up Deans favorite of apple pie, smiling the whole time like an idiot.

There were arms around my waist now, then a kiss on my cheek as Dean said with a chuckle. "Apple pie. Hell I love you."

I slapped his hand as he went for the plated up one, which made him scowl and rub his hand, backing off. "Bitch." he muttered, pouting and went back into the dining room where Zenobia was chatting animatedly and non stop to Sam, who was looking tierd now.

Wow. How sad was I getting excited at the fact he was tired! But five odd years of not sleeping had to do that to you.

As we all finished our desert, Sam yawned, almost nodding off at the table, but not for long, as Zenobia yanked on his hair, making him go. "Ouch! Zeb!" then he grumbled. "You're your fathers girl for sure."

Zenobia grinned cheekily just as the front door went, making us all look up with a frown- it was nearly nine, and who the hell-?

I got up now, walking over to the door and opening it a little, but pulled it wide as I faced Gabriel. Him knocking-? What the hell-?

His face was a little grim, then he just said in defeat. "I warned them. Ok? This one isn't my fault."

I frowned even more now, but then two figures appeared from within the darkness, and my hand went numb, falling from the door to my side.

I'd never met them. Well, that I could remember, but I knew their faces very well.

Ewan Loveridge smiled a little now, then just said quietly. "Hello Leona."

My eyes widened in shock now, then I just gasped.

_"Mom? Dad-?"_

**Oh crap on two different things! Cain and Abel, and Leonas parents are somehow back! Well, things are gonna change for sure now! Next up soon! Reviews much loved(: x**


	39. All That I'm Living For

I sat on the sofa now next to Dean, staring at my... parents on the other one.

Ethan Loveridge had black hair and shiny sapphire eyes, while the young woman, my mother had my own fire red hair, her eyes bronze. Sara.

I just didn't know what to say, and I spied a look at Gabriel, who was watching us all beside Sam, who was looking suspiciously at the pair with Zebby in his arms, then I broke the silence and just said. "Why are you here."

Dad, Ethan spoke now, running a hand through his hair and just said. "Lee... I, we're sorry we let you think us dead."

Now I was silent, then with tears in my eyes, I whispered. "But why?"

Sara spoke now. "To keep you safe."

I frowned now and snorted. "Yeah. Have you seen my life? Didn't do a very good job at all." Ethan scowled now and said. "We care about you immensely Leona."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, sure (!)"

"Shut up Winchester."

Dean raised an eyebrow at my father now and just said defiantly. "Make me Daddy."

Ethan growled a little now, and I heard it was exactly the same as I did it. Huh. Creepy.

Mom, Sara, just put a hand on her husbands arm and said quietly. "Darling... she deserves the truth at least."

I looked up at Gabriel now, who was looking resigned more than anything, then Ethan sighed. "I know. It's just... after all these years?"

Sara nodded now and stood up, pulling me to my feet, tears in her eyes as she said. "We do love you Leona..." then she hugged me tightly, making me frown for a moment, then hug her back, realizing this really was my mother. Someone I thought I was never going to see again.

I had tears in my eyes now, then I frowned and wondered why they both looked as if they hadn't aged since twenty seven and six.

Now I stepped back and asked with a suspicious look. "You've not aged."

Ethan stood up now and just said. "Lee-"

_"What the hell are you both?"_

Sara sighed now, then said quietly. "My name's Azura. He's Seth."

Why did those two names ring a bell-?

Holy crap...

It was Sam who realized and said. "The 'third son of Adam and Eve' Seth?"

Dad, whatever his name was nodded and ran a hand through his hair and said. "Mmhmm. We're alot older than we look thanks."

I was speechless now- I was the daughter of Seth and Azura-?

No wonder Lucifer had chosen me...

Azura sighed and sat back down and explained. "Cain's been trying to get out for years. We were the ones who kept him from escaping. So he got rid of us. Using Lucifer escaping in the future as a guidebook."

I snorted and said. "Sounds like a dick."

Seth snorted and nodded. "I never met Abel, because I was his replacement, but yeah. Cain's a dick-" he smirked. "Much like your husband."

Dean smiled sarcastically and said. "Now I know where Lee get's her bitchiness from."

I shot him a filthy look at that, and his grin vanished before I either yelled at him, or simply turned his car pink... again.

Seth chuckled now and rolled his eyes. "So where's Abel? He called us back when the Well was opened." then I saw him look past me with a small smile that looked like a smirk. "Hello Abel."

I turned and saw him stood there, a grin on his face as he said. "Seth, Azura. It's good to see you both." Azura, mom, grinned now, then walked forwards and hugged him tightly.

It was weird, for thousands of years old "humans" they were so normal that it unnevrved me. Now Dean spoke. "Ok, family reunion over... what's going on?"

Abel sighed and said. "Cain needs to get locked up again. We can't kill him, it's impossible, and even if we did... there's a curse on him..." his gaze switched to me, and I frowned. "Was this how I got that Mark?"

Seth nodded now, then said to me. "You're the first child we have had in so many years, and one of the lines that can take him down. He's scared of you, but he needs you. He kills you... and he's free of his own Mark and he'll go the same way as Lucifer."

I groaned now and rubbed my forehead. "Why can't we just have a normal life! I don't want this! I never did! Now I find out my parents are the ones they call 'True mother and father of Humanity?' Give me a break!"

Abel sighed now and just said. "Like I told you- you were born for this reason. For what was coming that you alone could stop."

Now Sam spoke. "Why can't you just lock him back up yourselves?"

Seth nodded and said. "Would if we could."

"Bullshit."

We all looked at Gabriel now, who was stood with his arms folded and a stony expression upon his face as he said.

"You could all take down Cain, piece of piss... cowards! And I thought I had been a coward for not standing up to Lucifer! Sure, almost got me killed... but still! I know you very well Seth, Azura... don't lie. It doesn't suit you all. Are you trying to go the same way as Cain? I remember when Daddy cast him out into the wilderness, and there was a darkness in his heart that Dad should have took away, not leaving us to clean up the mess. Grow up, all of you."

I was silent as Gabriel spoke, knowing he was right. But... I had to remember something- they were all the very first siblings.

Mom and Dad were brother and sister that were eons old. Great (!) Hell, the human race had to start somehow... and if it was just Adam and Eve at the beginning, there was no other way. Lovely jubbly (!)

What a messed up family tree we had.

Abel nodded and said. "Gabriel. You understand that we don't want to kill our brother?"

Gabriel nodded in silence, but then said quietly. "You gotta' lock him back up." Abel nodded, then glanced at me for a moment, then vanished.

Now I glanced at Zebby in Sams arms- she'd nodded off against his chest, and I could feel this thing wrapping up, so I asked. "Sammy, could you put Zebby in bed please?"

He nodded and smiled. "Sure." but I saw his eyes flicker to my parents before he turned away and went up the stairs.

Dean sighed and sat down on the sofa, running a hand through his hair as he said. "Hell I'm getting too old for this crap."

I raised an eyebrow, then tapped the top of his head and said. "Yeah, a grey hair."

_"What-!"_

"Jokes sweetie."

"Bitch."

"If I was Sam, I'd say Jerk."

Azura giggled now, then stood back up off the sofa and said. "We must be off."

I frowned. "Off where?"

Seth smirked a little. "Nosy" but then chuckled and they both vanished.

I just stood there, not sure if the last hour had been real- my mom and dad were Seth and Azura. Mom and dad were... back.

Now I let out a sob and Dean groaned. "Please, no tears! Argh!" but he sighed and pulled me into his arms, going quietly. "Hey- don't worry yeah?"

I nodded into his chest as he sighed and added. "Lee... you were the only one who actually let me feel what love was... taught it me." Now I raised an eyebrow and asked. "What's that gotta do with this?"

He chuckled now and just said. "I wanna go after Cain... because I don't want you to get hurt. If that's not love, I'll cut Sams hair of when he's asleep."

_"Don't you freaking dare."_

Sam had returned, and was now stood beside Gabriel with a scowl on his face. But I just giggled at the sight of them.

"Little and large!" I laughed, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, going. "Yeah, she's ok. Bully." then he glanced at the time and said with his little grin. "Well I'm off. Bar, chick, sex. In that order."

I groaned and put my face into Deans chest again- I gave up on him!

-AMUFT-

Later on in bed, I was awake and staring at the ceiling in silence, all this crap on my mind- I couldn't die, because my role wasn't over. Did Lucifer know? Trying to take advantage of another persons weapon while they were locked up-?

"Lee? Are you still awake?"

Dean had woken up, and I turned over to face him, just seeing him through the gloom, but what I could see, he looked kinda concerned in his own little Dean way.

"Mmmhmm. Just thinking." I told him, raising a hand and started tracing patterns on his cheek. But now he grabbed my hand and stopped it, saying. "About what?"

"All of it."

He sighed quietly and pulled me into his arms, going. "Normal life hm? That went well."

I let him wrap his arms around my chest and pull me closer, saying. "But hey, you were the devils bitch, and you broke away. I think you'll be fine sweetheart."

I was silent, then said to break the tension. "If you weren't so good in bed, I don't think I would have married you."

_"Goodnight Lee-Lee."_

-AMUFT-

When I woke up, Dean was snoring, poving my suspicions that he was more bothered by all this than he was letting onto. I smiled and lent down, dropping a kiss onto his cheeks before getting up.

As I made my way downstairs, I ran a hand through my hair and stopped at the doorway, a chuckle in my chest at the sight of Sam fast asleep on the sofa, Zenobia curled up in his arms, looking peaceful.

I smiled a little at Sam being asleep for the first time in years. Now he opened and eye and smiled. "Hey Lee-" then frowned and looked down at his sofa pal. He laughed quietly and looked back to me. "Your daughter seems to have taken a shine to me."

I chuckled and picked her up into my arms, going back upstiars and placing her back on the bed with Dean, hoping she'd wake up and jump on him later.

Now I went back downstairs to find Sam making some toast. I sighed and stood next to him, stealing a piece and buttering it. But then he asked quietly. "What did I do to you?"

I froze and he turned to me, eyes unfathomable.

"What?" I just asked, starting to panic. Sam sighed and took my face in his hands, going. "I can see it in your eyes. I did something bad, so bad to you. Didn't I?"

"No!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

Sam sighed now and let me go, saying blankly. "Fine, if it's gonna be that way."

It wasn't until I went into the living room that I heard the yelling and realized what he'd done- tried to find out himself.

"Sam! Don't do it!" I yelled, runing into the kitchen and found him on the floor, hands on his head as his wall was breaking up. I got ontop of him now, pinning him down and going. "Stop it! Sam!"

Dean came running in now, then swore at the sight of his brother and helped me pin him down.

After a moment or two, he stopped thrashing and just lay there while we both were shocked for a moment, then I shook him, going. "Sam? Sam? Wake up."

There was something very, very wrong with him...

**Oh crap! What the hell Sam! Dick. Well, next up soon(: reviews very much loved! x**


	40. Calm Before The Storm

_It was two months now until I "popped" as Dean was so tactfullly calling the pain of giving birth. Lovely guy (!)_

_I was lying on the sofa, staring at my mountain, worry starting to creep into my thoughts-_

_What if I wasn't a good mother? What if I never got those maternal instincts to look after this child?_

_Dean came in now and frowned at my tears, then took it the other way, hastily saying. "Is it the baby-?" I shook my head and sat up, putting my head on his shoulder, worrying him now. But then I sobbed. _

_"What if I'm a rubbish mommy! I don't know-!"_

_Dean sighed and rubbed my back, going with a chuckle. "That's funny, because that's what I've been thinking. But hey- look at me."_

_I looked up and met his eyes now, and he ran a thumb over my damp cheek and said softly. "You'll be a good mommy, I know it. You're Wondermom!"_

_Now I chuckled and sighed, letting him move my fringe from my eyes and say. "I still say it's a boy."_

_I shook my head. "It's a girl."_

_"Whatever you say babe."_

_Later on, I was waiting for my name to be called for the ultrasound, both of us having a little bet on what the gender was going to be. Dean was hoping for a boy, but I wanted a little girl._

_"Leona Winchester?"_

_I looked up, then pulled myself heavily to my feet and walked along the corridor and pushed the door open, Dean holding it open for me, going. "Chubby ladies first."_

_"Dick."_

_"Oh I know."_

_The nurse smiled at me now and asked me to lie on the bed, making Dean snigger a little as I almost fell off. I glared at him and he stopped the incriminating laugh._

_The nurse now said. "Looking forwards to having your child?"_

_"Yeah, once I get him or her I spose. Bit scared to be honest."_

_"Hell I just want to be able to have sex again. But hell it's impossible with chubs here being 'Mount Leona.'"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh, nothing."_

_I was going to murder Dean for saying that! Sure, maybe I did too, but Dean wasn't a walking mammoth with a bowling ball weight in her stomach. That was all that was troubling him? That he couldn't get laid without cheating on me?_

_Well, I was so going to do a body swap with him for the day and see how he liked being a very pregnant, hormonal bitchy woman for the day._

_The nurse now put that cold jelly kind of thing on my exposed stomach and moved the equipment over my bump, then smiled. "There we are! Nice and healthy too. Would you like to know the sex?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_She chuckled now, then looked at the picture of our child for a moment, then smiled. "It's a girl."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_Dean puted now, and I rolled my eyes- he wanted to teach the kid how to shoot, all that kind of stuff._

_I laughed now and said. "I'll do you a deal. You pick the names yeah? I'll say which one."_

_He grinned. "Deal."_

_-AMUFT-_

"Sam! Snap out of it!"

I put my hands either side of his face now he started to calm down, my eyes wide in fear, stroking his cheek a little with my thumb. "Calm down-" I muttered, tears threatening to break out if he didn't open his eyes, but then he did, saying quietly. "Lee?"

"Yeah hon?"

"It... hurts..."

I groaned silently and put my head against his chest, hoping and praying that his soul hadn't come loose again. I couldn't bare to see him that way again...

He sat up now, then met my eyes for a moment, then I found myself yelling.

"What the fuck were you thinking!"

"Lee, I had to know-" but he was cut off as I slapped him and stormed off outside, leaving him and Dean staring after me.

-AMUFT-

Later on, someone came outside and sat down next to me on the bench. I turned and saw Sam, who said quietly. "I'm so sorry Leona."

"We told you not to scratch!"

"No, not for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know."

I stared into his eyes that was full of remose and regret, then he said in a slightly broken voice. "I'm just... so sorry. I can't- I can't even think of what to say for what I did to you. What I've done, not just that night."

"What do you mean-?" but he cut me off by saying softly, taking my face in his hands. "It makes sense that I'm the devils vessel. I tried to drive you away from Dean because I wanted you. I was jealous, Lee... and the fact about what we could have had if I didn't leave that time when I was younger. Everything would be so very different..." he sighed now, then added. "I love you Lee. I still do. But you belong with Dean, I know that now."

I had tears in my eyes by the end of it, then he lent forwards and kissed my forehead, saying quietly.

"I'm not being selfish anymore when it comes to you. I'm just so... so sorry."

I pulled him into a hug now, tears rolling down my face as if I was twelve again, when I had fallen over and grazed my knee, then Sam had patched me up, saying I looked pretty even when messed up and bloody.

Hell, I still wore that pentagram charm around my neck with "Sam and Leona, best friends forever" on. It was from another time, a much simpler time where love wasn't so complicated, but just existed in the playgrounds, the girls blushing and squealing like mad when a boy kissed their cheek.

Like this moment, tight in my best friends arms. He had been my childhood sweetheart, but now everything had changed-

We had grown up.

I saw Dean leaning inside the doorway now, smiling a little at us, then smirked as he saw me looking, then mouthed. "Threesome?"

Yeah, he never changed. And this was what I had given up Sam for...

Lucky me (!)

-AMUFT-

Later on, I found myself ignoring everything that had happened recently. Me being Seth and Azuras daughter, Cain hunting me down, Abel wanting my help.

I was stood in front of the cooker, making some Sunday dinner for my family- yeah, I'd even invited Gabriel, who Dean just almost begged not to start a foodfight again with Zenobia.

Hell she loved that angel, and to be frank, he was of the same opinion. He loved my little girl so much that I was sure I wasn't the only one he was keeping an eye on.

I turned and found the little girl in question grinning up at me, then. "Can I help mommy?"

Now I chuckled and picked her up, placing her on the side of the table and handing her the potato masher and now cooled cooked potatos and "put her to work"

She giggled as she crushed them, then went to chuck some at me, but I dodged, but before I could tell her off, I heard a splutter and turned to find Dean with it in his hair, now scowling. "I just washed this!"

She giggled now, then said mischeviously. "Do it again now! Dirty daddy!"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away, clomping away in a mock pissed off way that made me giggle, then, as Sam came in, I asked him "Watch Zebby and the roast potatos-"

"What-?"

I ran up the stairs and caught him before he went into the bathroom, then before he could speak, kissed him. When I let him go a minuet or two later, he chuckled and asked. "Hell, someone's in a good mood. Did you take some happy gas?"

Now I rolled my eyes and just shrugged. "I love you. Am I not allowed to kiss my husband in my own house?"

He looked suspicious and said cautiously. "What are you after?"

My grin grew wider, then said slowly. "Well... now that you mention it... can we all go camping or something? Family day, something like that. Just remind me that our family is normal in... well, normal in some way."

He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my shoulders grinning, then-

"No way am I going camping."

I smirked. "Ok then. We'll do it in the garden."

Dean groaned in defeat now, then ran a hand through his hair, but stopped dead when cold mashed potato met his hands, and he wiped it on his jeans, making me titter- like hell I was washing that now.

I kissed him on the cheek, then nodded to the door. "You heard your daughter. Shower now!"

He bowed his head in mock shame and went in, smirking at me as he closed the door, leaving it unlocked, probably trying to invite me to join him.

He could wish. I'd just send Gabriel in again and make them both yell out in horror.

I went downstairs and found Sam looking after the potatoes- at least he could cook. Dean was so hopeless at times.

Possessed cooker my arse.

Outside the house, I went up to the vegtable patch and grabbed a few carrots. But then a cold breeze went across my neck, making me stand up slowly and turn to face the person I knew who it would be.

He grinned at me now, then folded my arms and inclined his head a little, his midnight eyes dark and emotionless.

I swallowed a little, then said stiffly while fear was trying to creep into my chest-

"Hello Cain."

**Oooh crap! Cain just has to try and ruin Sunday dinner! Even worse than Rebecca Black ruining Friday lmao! (Yes, I might like that song just a tiiiiiny bitXD kinda catchy and great for annoying friends!) anyhoo- next up soon! Biggass chapter and events coming! Reviews much loved! x**


	41. The Dark Side Of The Moon

_I was lying on the bed now, a few days to go before B-Day. Dean was tracing patterns on my enormous stomach, then said. "Rose."_

_"Nahh, sounds too old fashioned."_

_"Jasmine?"_

_"Hmm... I kinda like. But hey-! That was the name of that girl from-!"_

_"Ok ok! Errm... Sara?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't like it."_

_"Spoilsport."_

_"Oh yeah? Well guess what."_

_"What?"_

_"My waters just broke."_

_"What the-? _Holy crap!_"_

_Now I just groaned and said in a constricted voice. "Right. You tell them I want everything! Gas and air... give me a damn epidural already!"_

_I could se Dean freaking a little now, then he helped me to my feet and down the stairs, swearing under his breath, making me scold him and say. "Dean, if you swearing is the first thing out child hears, I'll so kick your ass."_

_Yeah, as I had predicted, it was a long and painful labour, and when the kis was finally delivered, I was drifting in and out of conciousness. But I did see Dean sneakily through a slightly opened eye- he had the little girl in his arms, frowning for a start, but then I saw him grinning._

_A big softy at heart._

_I "woke up" now, and he looked over, walked to my side and smiled. "Hey, Santas been."_

_"Santa?"_

_"Oops... I went wrong again?"_

"Yeah you did-" then took our child from him and ran a finger over her smooth cheek, a smile creeping onto my face; why had I been so worried about not feeling parental or maternal towards the kid? It seemed like a past fear now as I kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes and frowned at me.

I chuckled out. "She's got your eyes."

Dean looked over now and chuckled. "So she does. Well she has your hair. What a little hothead she's going to be."

I chuckled again and nodded, wondering what we could call her until Dean said. "I like Zenobia. It's an old tribal word or something for "Warrior princess""

Now I looked down at her and smiled. "Zenobia. Zebby... I like that."

When we took Zebby home for the first time, she was as good as gold, settling into her crib so easily we didn't even need to help her.

I got into bed with Dean now, kinda missing my bump for a start until he pulled me into his arms, then I muttered to him. "Dean..."

"Mmmhmm?"

"We're parents. What the hell-?"

"Agreed."

Yeah, I agreed with that- Leona and Dean Winchester. Parents...

Hell was Zebby screwed.

-AMUFT-

Cain smiled at me now, then nodded and said with another smile. "Nice to meet you properly. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

I snorted and backed off, yelling to Gabriel in my head, using my link between us. He hastily told the others and got Zebby the hell out of there in one of his little sandboxes.

Now I growled and said. "What gave you that idea?"

Cain raised an eyebrow and said, stepping forwards. "Well, you can't fight destiny."

"Oh yes I freaking can dick!"

But then everything vanished and I found myself at Bobbys, a familiar face straightening the sleeves of his suit- Balthazar.

The others arrived now, and Gabriel said hastily to me. "He didn't hurt you did he-? I was taking these lot here... I couldn't tell."

I chuckled and put a hand on his arm, saying sincerely. "I'm fine-" then looked up at Balthazar and nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded now and snorted. "Cain huh? You do get some bad luck Lee-Lee." I glared and just retorted. "Dick." Balthazar just shrugged. "Whatever turns you on, good for you."

I sighed and turned to Dean, really and truly wanting a hug big time. I wanted him to pull me into his arms, kiss the top of my head and tell me it was all going to be ok.

But now I had to settle for Zebby as she came running into the room, then into my arms.

Now I sighed and kissed the top of my daughters head instead as Gabriel asked. "What did he say?"

I shook my head, stroking Zebbys head.

"Nothing. Balthy got me out before he had chance."

Gabriel looked at Balthazar now, and I knew that rivalry thing between them was making him disinclined to thank him, but this time, Gabriel nodded curtly and even muttered. "Thanks."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow, then smirked a little. "Sure thing la petite f-"

"Shut the hell up ponce."

"Ok then. But the correct way of saying "shut up" is; Tais-tois, or, if you wanna get more foul mouthed, Ta geule."

"Urgh, you slimy assed bastard."

_"Enough!"_

I'd had enough with their freaking squabbling all the time- sure, Balthy could hold a grude well against Gabriel, but we needed our heads in the game, not the French dictionary.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and shut up, knowing I meant business. All this crap around Zenobia made me lose my head a little. She was my little baby and I cared for her more than my own life. There was no way she was going to have that dreaded Winchester curse put on her. I wasn't going to let it happen.

-AMUFT-

I was sat on my bed now, staring down at the soft gold carpet I had persuaded Dean to go with instead of blood red. Well, we had it on the bed.

As if I'd be able to talk him out of buying red silk sheets. Men (!)

There were footsteps now, and the man himself came in, then stopped and lent in the doorway, arms folded and stared at me for a moment before asking quietly. "What's wrong Lee."

I sighed and looked up, shaking my head a little before saying. "A normal life Dean... is that too much to ask-? Does our baby have to grow up afraid of the creatures in the shadows? And hunting-? Will she have to when she's older-? I can't... I can't take anymore of this. I'm not as strong as you, Sam, Gabriel... anyone."

He frowned and walked over, sitting beside me and said, staring at the sheets. "Lee... you're stronger than us. You know it baby."

I just frowned and he sighed, looking up and raising a hand to my cheek and said quietly. "The things you've gone through... it makes me feel sick ok? That time with Lucifer... when I thought I had lost you for good... it hurt Lee. Hurt like mad."

Now I stared- it wasn't often at all that he went all "caring and sharing" on me, telling me his true thoughts. But when he did, I knew he was being serious. Now he lent forwards and kissed me, a hand on my shoulder, leading down my arm before he let me go and chuckled. "And if you ever tell anyone that I just went all chick flick moment, I'll kill you."

I laughed and put my arms around his neck, muttering. "Bring it baby." then kissed him myself, pushing him onto the bed, premitting him to kiss my neck hungrily. I knew him all too well- he was kinda like a dog; but this time, it was kiss him the way he liked it, and he became putty in your hands.

Now I sighed and just pushed him away a little, going. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood Dean." He let me go now and sighed. "Yeah, something else is bothering you. I'm right huh?"

I raised an eyebrow, then pushed him flat on his back and sat on his chest, prodding his nose and told him. "I'm not hiding anything from you. Ok?"

He looked up at me and raised a hand, settling it in the base of my hair and shook his head a little, sighing and said. "Ok then. If you really mean it. I believe you."

Yeah, that was the problem- I knew he didn't believe me, but he wanted to. There was a darkness in my heart that was still there, growing all the time. I couldn't share it with another person and put the weight of it back onto them... how heartless would that be-?

But I knew it for sure now...

That "Evil angel" inside of me was gearing up again...

And this time I wouldn't survive it.

**Sorry I've not updated for a little while, been a tad too ill to write:( but back now, and feeling better than ever! Plus almost three weeks off college! So, expect tons of updates! Next up soon! Reviews much loved(: x**


	42. Garden Of Thorns

_The gates were golden, twisting and falling elegantly like a true masterpiece._

_Where was I? This place was so beautiful that my eyes were stinging. Through the gate could be seen a massive garden, near enough a forest with its many lillies and streams. It felt... like Heaven, but not Heaven itself._

_Why was it important?_

I opened my eyes and frowned at the ceiling- why was I having that peculiar dream about a gate and a garden? Strange...

But now it was erased momentarily from my mind as Dean came out the shower in Zebbys massive My Little Pony towel, making me laugh myself senseless and him to scowl.

"Hey! Not funny!"

"Oh classic! Where's my phone, I so need a photo of this-"

But now it was grabbed from me and chucked into the washing basket before yanking me up and asked sweetly. "Now, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not."

He could wish.

-AMUFT-

When I went downstairs, I was facing something so bizzare I couldn't speak; Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar were going through mountains of books on lore and crap about Cain and the others.

"Any luck?" Dean asked now, walking forwards and grabbing a book.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "No, nothing." he ran a hand through his hair and just sighed once more.

"Oooh, hang on-"

Balthazar raised an eyebrow as Gabriel handed the book he was holding to me. I looked down and nodded. "Garden of Eden. What about it?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Duh (!) forgive me for my old man thoughts (!)"

I scowled. "No need for the sarcasm. Now what?"

He nodded. "The Garden of Eden. Maybe our answers lie there."

Dean laughed now. "There's no such thing. Is there?"

Balthazar spoke now. "Nothing I've ever heard. The Garden was made up."

But I wasn't listening- I was watching Gabriels little smirk- the Garden was real. But now I turned to Balthy and asked. "Why are you here anyway dick?"

He raised an eyebrow again. "Oh? Well maybe I'll take my ass somewhere else then and leave you all on your own? Since shortie here won't help in the war against Raphael. And now Cain? Know what. Just let Lucifer out and we have the full collection (!)"

I snarled now. "You're really getting on my nerves now Frenchy."

He smirked a little. "I do that alot sweetie." he got up and put his hands together. "I'm off to find something that'll actually work, not fairytales." he vanished.

I went outside now and Gabriel followed. I turned to him and asked quietly. "Is it real-?"

He nodded and said. "Yup. And it has that one weapon that can take down Cain."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He chuckled weakly. "An apple"

Now I remembered the stories- Adam and Eve tried the Forbidden Fruit and got cast out for it "Dooming humanity"

"Why that?"

Gabriel sighed and just answered. "We can't kill Cain. That curse on him prevents him from dying... that you also have. But you have it too, which means you can kill him."

It made sense now.

"Is that why I've never died-?"

He nodded. "The Mark you have, I really don't know how you got it. Must have been from screwing those boys of yours so much."

I glared now and he held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, sorry, don't kill me, but it's true. Those boys are descended from Cain and Abel, which means one of them had it. Which got passed onto you... like an STD-"

"If you finish that, I'll perform GBH on you."

"Ah, ok. Candybar?"

"Not now."

He shrugged and said. "So... I spose' you want to get there then?"

I was taken aback now. "You know where it is-?"

"Yup. Exclusive rights as an archangel."

I ran a hand through my hair and chuckled. "I could kiss you right now."

"Feel free!"

"You can wish."

"Yeah, I do Lee-Lee."

I turned back to the house now and he grabbed my arm going. "The Garden... we need everyone. It's heavily guarded." I nodded and we walked back into the living room.

-AMUFT-

Our "Assult on the Garden of Eden" was ready now. Gabriel had explained about how we shouldn't piss of the Garden. Piss of a garden-? What the hell?

Balthazar hadn't returned yet, so we went without him. Gabriel put Zebby in one of his little sandboxes which would keep her safe from anything. Relief much? What the hell would I have done without the guy/angel/dickhead?

_"Holy crap."_

Somehow I agreed with Deans words as we faced the Gate. I met Gabriels eyes, and I wondered if this was in Heaven. If so... he was probably more worried than us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he rolled his sleeves up and put his hand on the Gate. He hissed a little and it opened. He swore now, staring at his hands. I grabbed them now and frowned at the sigils burnt into his palm, but then they faded away.

"Told ya. Not many can go in the Garden."

I understood now- he was the key of sorts.

We walked inside now, and I remembered Gabriels warnings of not falling prey to the Gardens beauty. And hell it was beautiful... that place from my dream.

"You can put those toys away boys. Guns don't work against Cherubs." Gabriel now said, causing Dean to frown and say. "Cherubs? Fat little babies with wings?"

Gabriel snorted now. "You wish. But nope. Cherubs guard this place. You see one, run."

I caught up to Gabriel now and asked quietly. "Are they really that scary?"

He laughed a little. "Enough to scare me abit anyway. Fearsome, fearsome creatures."

Sam now asked. "And what do they look like?"

Gabriel stopped dead now, staring dead ahead. "Umm... like that? _Run!_"

What happened a few seconds later I wasn't aware off. But somehow, I opened my eyes to find all four of us pinned to trees, the other three unconcious.

I saw the Cherub now, and my eyes widened- talk about a stereotypical angel. It was a tall guy in nondescript clothes of a white shirt and black jeans. And behind him- I was so going to tease Gabe later, were wings. Like, proper feathered wings of ebony black.

Hell who dropped me into House of Night? It's Kalona (!) all we needed now was Neferet and Nyx (!)

Mind you, Stark sounded hot. Don't tell Dean, he'd burn my collection of books.

"Oh hell it's a fairy." I just said now, and the guy cocked his head. "Leona Winchester?"

I frowned, but nodded. Now I was taken aback as he snapped his fingers and let me go. I frowned again. "I was expected-?"

He nodded, then added as I looked at the trio behind me. "They will be safe as long as you come with me."

I glared, but then put a foot forwards and followed him through the Garden, staring at his massive wings, which were rustling in the light breeze. Freaky.

We stopped before a tree now and he nodded. "What you seek?"

I stared at the tree now- it seemed like a normal apple tree, but as I raised a hand and pulled one of them off, it hummed with an energy that was far older than me.

The Cherub now said. "Cain eats that, you can kill him."

I frowned now. "How the hell am I supposed to get him to eat this?"

He shugged. "I don't know or care. Three humans and a rogue archangel infilterating the Garden..." I snarled now. "Screw you!"

Now he laughed and said. "You're free to go, the Winchesters too... but Gabriel is ours. He knows not to set foot in the Garden after he ran away. He made himself an outcast."

I shook my head and laughed. "No. You're not having him. He's family." I turned and ran back to them now, finding them thankfully trying to fight against their bonds which I got rid of in a snap.

"Is that it?" Dean asked me, the apple in my hand. I nodded- we were almost at the Gate. As we exited the Garden, we all grabbed Gabriel and we vanished.

We all landed with a crash back at the house, and Sam breathed. "That was too close. Gabriel-?"

I spun around to see him with a hand on his chest, his face white in shock and eyes wide, blood seeping through the fabric onto his hand.

He was bleeding-? How was that even possible-?

But I soon found out as he collapsed- there was a silver blade in his back, near to where his heart was...

**Oh crap! Nasty cliffhanger! So-! Are we saying bye bye to Gabe? Til next chapter;D up soon! Reviews much loved! x**


	43. Uncertain Futures And Shadowy Pasts

_"Come on Zebby, say "Dada""_

_I was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, watching my husband try and make nine month old Zebby say her first word, but he wasn't having much luck._

_"Please? Come on Zebs, for me?" He pleaded with the little girl and she just giggled, offering her daddy the spoon. He took it and _

_put it down, pouting. "Say Dada!"_

_"You know she won't."_

_Dean turned to me now and said with a smirk. "Oh she will."_

_"Nope. She has my stubborness remember?"_

_He rolled his eyes and turned back to her, going. "Let's show mom and prove her wrong."_

_Zenobia frowned now, then to my utter amazement, tried to copy him by saying. "Mam?"_

_Now I smirked, walked forwards and knelt before her and asked. "Say Mama."_

_Zebby giggled, then said. "Mama."_

_Dean sat down on the floor in defeat, looking rather downcast. I sighed and said to Zebby. "Say Dada for daddy. Come on." She stared at me for a moment with giant emerald eyes, then giggled, saying nothing. I asked her again, and she laughed out. "Dada!"_

_Dean grinned now and asked her, getting up. "Say it again sweetie."_

_Zebby just scowled at him, making his grin fade- she looked like she was going to bite his fingers off._

_She had been a late bloomer when it came to talking and walking. Although, as soon as she could talk, she never shut up babbling on._

_Ironically, it wasn't either me or Dean who got her to walk for the first time, but Gabriel._

_"Come and get the candy Zebby!"_

_I scoffed as Gabriel held the chocolate bar above her head._

_"Stop teasing her like that!" I scolded, but then amazed as she pulled herself to her feet for a moment, then tumbled back down. Gabriel looked at me with a smirk, then back at Zebby. "Come on girl, try again!"_

_Not that long after, she managed to steady herself and grabbed the candybar, making Dean scoff at the angel. "I hate you."_

_Gabriel smirked once more, picking Zebby up onto his lap. "Oh I know it Deany."_

_-AMUFT_

_Zebby was over one now, and I wasn't feeling too great._

_I was lying on the sofa now, Zebby in my arms watching Pokemon on the TV when Dean came in from work and frowned when he saw me. "You don't look so peachy."_

_Now I chuckled and said. "Nah, I think it was your cooking last night."_

_"What's wrong with my cooking?"_

_"You're rubbish at it."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Well, as the housewife and evil angel, yeah. You love my cooking."_

_"Guilty... make me a burger right now wrench (!)"_

_"Do it yourself and poison yourself."_

_"Oh I love you (!)"_

_"I know right?"_

_Later that night, I was laid out in bed, a pillow over my face until Dean pulled it off and said in concern. "You're starting to worry me a little now."_

_I chuckled and said. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a stomach bug."_

_Dean nodded and got into bed, putting his arm around me and asked. "Hard to believe its been like two years since everything happened."_

_I nodded a little, thinking about Sam. Hell I missed him..._

_His arms tightened around me now and I sighed. "I miss him too..." _

_The next morning, and I had a horrible niggling feeling on what might be wrong with me. I crept out of bed now, leaving Dean snoring in bed._

_I grabbed the little blue box from behind my bodyspray and bit my lip- I couldn't be... not again._

_But not long after, my worst fear was confirmed-_

_I was pregnant again._

_-AMUFT-_

As much as I was adverse to it, we called an ambulance and I watched it drive away with tears in my eyes- Gabriel couldn't die... could he-? And what about the bleeding? How was it possible?

Zebby came running out the house now and into my arms, making me feel horror creep into my chest- his little sandbox had faded. His powers were affected too?

When we got to the hospital, we had fabricated a story about him cooking dinner and slipping over onto the drying rack- onto the knife. It would have to do anyway.

A few hours later, and a nurse came out and told us that the blade had missed his heart by the tiniest of fractions, and his body had more or less shut down trying to repair the damage.

Why did this always happen to us-?

We were led to the room now and I shook my head at the sight of him lying with his eyes closed. Yeah, it was bad if he wasn't waking up.

"You friking dick." I laughed weakly now, putting my forehead against the glass, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_"Hey, what happened to shortie?"_

I turned and snarled now, grabbing the angel and slammed him against the glass, hissing. "You get in there and heal him _now!_"

Balthazar pushed me away and readjusted his suit, then glared. "I didn't hear "Please""

"Baltha-!"

"I can't! Quite literally. He's an archy. I can't heal him, he's too powerful for me to do it."

I groaned now and put my head back against the glass. "Is he going to die?" I now asked quietly. Balthazar didn't dare rile me further, so he sighed and said. "I don't know. Don't bite my head off... but it's true. I don't know."

Dean snorted. "Don't know much do you?"

Balthazar smiled sarcastically, then asked me. "Did you get it? The apple?"

Now I looked down at my hand where I was still holding the thing. Balthazar sighed and said. "Look, we gotta move. We have a weapon against Cain yeah? Well we can-"

_"Shut your fugly Frenchy mouth."_

He scoffed and just said. "Fine then sweetheart. Have fun fighting Cain alone. Especially since he's locked up your parents again."

My eyes widened in shock now, then I turned and found him gone.

He hadn't been lying either.

-AMUFT-

It seemed to go on forever, Gabriels coma.

A week had passed now, and still no signs of life. Looked like he needed his own guardian angel now, not being mine.

I sighed and asked with a chuckle. "I'll eat all the chocolate if you don't wake up soon."

A day later, and the monitor started to pick up, then a low groan. "What the hell-? Feels like I've been gangbanged by Lucifer and Michael in the Cage."

I rolled my eyes and asked. "How you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy (!) I got stabbed in the back by a fairy."

He sat up with a wince and frowned. "Hell I feel weird. And hungry. How am I hungry-?"

My eyes widened now, then he lept up and ran over to the mirror and yelled. "Holy Daddy and crap!"

"What!"

He turned and faced me, eyes wide. He laughed weakly and said. "I don't have my mojo. Watch-" Gabriel snapped his fingers, and nothing happened.

"See? That was supposed to leave you in your underwear."

"Be very thankful that it didn't work then."

I watched him groan and put a hand on his chest, then swear. "Freaking Cherubs... they never did like me."

Now I sighed and put my arms around him, ignoring his wince. "Hell I'm glad you're ok."

He laughed now. "You're concerned about me-?"

"Hell yeah. You're family."

"Thanks chick."

_"Oh this is priceless! A short arsed human archangel!"_

_"Shut the hell up dick!"_

Now I gaped. "Human-?"

Gabriel groaned now and nodded. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Oh epic."

"Shut up Balthatwat."

"That didn't even make sense."

"It didn't need to."

I groaned and shushed them both. Now I hissed at Balthazar. "Get out. Need to tell me something, tell Dean."

He raised an eyebrow, but all the same vanished.

Now I turned to Gabe and asked. "Human? Seriously?"

He nodded and groaned, putting a hand on his back. "I maybe have a speck left, because my backs healing much faster than normal."

I sighed in relief and just said. "Hell I was so worried."

Gabriel snorted. "Wow. Someone's getting in touch with their emotions alright! Can I have a hug to go with that (!)"

"Now you're pushing your luck."

"Ah, figures. Spoilsport."

Gabriel now sighed at me and asked quietly. "Never thought I'd see you in a hospital again after what happened."

I smiled faintly and sighed, saying quietly. "Hell nothing good ever came out of this place for us before."

He chuckled in agreement and said, clenching his hand. "I can feel my powers, but I just... can't grab them."

_"Since when did that ever stop you?"_

**Me kill off Gabe? You're having a laugh lmao! Oooh on the flashback. Lee was pregnant again? But where's the kid? Next up soon! Reviews much loved x**


	44. The Other Side Of The Door

_Dean was dumbstruck when I told him the news._

_"Pregnant-?" he just gaped, eyes so wide I thought they were going to pop out. He groaned now and put his forehead against my chest, going. "Crap, crap, crap... what are we gonna do-?"_

_I sighed now and raised a hand to his hair, running it through and said quietly. "We'll keep it yeah? Zebby would love a baby brother or sister."_

_Dean looked up and met my eyes now. "Are you sure you wanna do this again? Remember last time?"_

_"Last time I was scared shitless. This time I don't mind and know what's coming." I raised my hands to his face now and placed one either side and sighed. "Do you want this kid?"_

_"Well... if you do, that's good and peachy with me."_

_Now I smiled and kissed him passionately for a moment, then tapped his nose. "No more coming in from work and seducing me."_

_He pouted now, then said in a whine. "Why?"_

_"You want a third kid?"_

_"Hell no."_

_"Exactly."_

Sam was watching Leonas expression with a slight frown- she seemed so sad for some reason.

Gabriel came over now and he asked quietly. "What's wrong with Lee?" for her face had gone white when a mother and newborn went past. Gabriel frowned, then glanced at her, then sighed in defeat. "She never told you?"

"Told me what?"

Gabriel was silent, then groaned. "Ask her about this time last year. But damn you be nice! It's hard enough on her as it is..."

Sam was mystified now, then walked over to Leona who was sat outside and asked... making her turn in shock.

How Sam found out, I didn't want to know, but the concern in his eyes was word enough.

"Someone told you?" I now said quietly, and he nodded, sitting down next to me. "You shouldn't bottle it all u-"

"I misscaried Sam. I- I couldn't."

He sighed now and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." I snapped, then walked off back inside, leaving him out alone.

I went back to Gabriel now and just tossed him the apple. "How the hell are you going to make him eat this?" He asked me, chucking it back to me. I laughed and shook my head. "I've no idea..." I looked at him now. "How are you feeling?"

He laughed. "Oh, apple and peachy." then he rolled his eyes. "The hottie chicks want me to stay in another day, but sorry-" he winked at me. "I got my own chick to spy on."

"Pervert."

"And loving it."

"So where's your powers?"

"Coming back slowly, but for now..." he chuckled a little. "Go get me a candy bar. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Sure you deserve it after telling Sam about the baby?"

His grin slid of now, and I knew he was feeling bad about it, but I just waved it away with a sigh of. "It had to come out eventually... just..." I had tears in my eyes now. "Five months Gabe. How-? Five months and then she died... she wasn't even born..." I couldn't go on and he sighed, hugging me. "Come on sweetie."

I laughed quietly now and just said. "Look- keep Zebby here while I grab a candy bar ok?" he chuckled and took the sleeping little girl from the armchair and laid her on the bed.

As I walked to the vending machine, I saw Dean there and stopped beside him.

"How's Gabriel?"

"His sweet tooths back."

"And you?"

I frowned at him now and he rolled his eyes. "You really think Sam wouldn't ask? He cares about you Lee. We all do..." he shook his head. "I know it was... hard, losing that kid. Especially for you, but... I'm not trying to sound plain evil, but we-"

"Need to move on, I know. It's just..." I had tears back in my eyes. "I told everyone I was fine and... I wasn't." He pulled me into his arms now and rubbed my back.

"What are we like Lee-Lee?" He chuckled into my hair, and I just closed my eyes against his chest. "So that apple." he now asked and I nodded, taking it from my pocket and showing it him. He took it and raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Not if you bite it."

"Why? What happens?"

"You'd probably lose your mind and blow up according to Gabriel It's like poison to Cain."

_"Yes it is."_

We turned now to see Abel, who was stood there staring at the apple. "You got it." he now said, and I scoffed. "Did you think we couldn't?"

"It's just... the Garden is impossible to enter for a human. Much less a..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Halfbreed or whatever I am?"

He didn't answer, but just said. "Give me that apple."

I scowled now and shook my head, remembering that Cherub. "No. I have to look after it." I told him, and the lights down the corridor shattered.

"Give it to me." He now snarled, and I realized with a jolt this wasn't Abel.

"Cain." I hissed, then "Abel" smirked and the features became more rugged and darker hair. "No fooling you is there?" he laughed, then hit the vending machine, taking a Twix out and smirked. "Zebby likes these doesn't she?"

My eyes widened in horror now and I just ran back to the ward and found the lights shattered, both Gabriel and Zenobia gone.

I shook my head, tears in my eyes- I wouldn't handle losing my only child. I couldn't... hell could have me for free if I lost my daughter.

"Where are they!" I yelled at Cain now as I advanced back on him, Dean pinned to the wall. Sam came out now but was thrown back before he even got a word out.

Cain smirked. "That apple... for them both. That's a good deal right?"

"You bastard..." I snarled and Cain laughed. "Mommy and Daddy were Adam and Eve. Mom was such a bitch after. Then Seth was born to "replace Abel" and I was thrown out into the desert! My brothers? They had everything!"

Now I scowled. "Is this because you're jealous?"

Cain scoffed. "Jealous-?" then blasted me back and I slammed hard into a wall, getting pinned there. Cain walked up to me now and sighed, tilting his head a little. "Poor Zebby. One parent eh? Oh. Didn't dear Sam and Dean here both lose their mother when they were young? Ah. I remember the little story. Shame... again, poor Zebby losing her mommy so young. I wonder what this'll do to Sammy and his wall. Shall we see if we can pull it down?"

I screamed now as he rammed a hand through my chest, then sighed and whispered into my ear. "Im sure Lucifer's missed you. Say hello for me."

I felt myself drop now, then raised my hand and saw the blood on it. There was someone yelling nearby, but I had forgotten who. It was like... I gasped in agony now, tears in my eyes.

Looked like Hell was getting me early...

Way too early...

**Sorry it's been aggges. Had a COMPLETE Spn idea blowoutXD I just had nothing at all and no motivation to write the hotties that are the Winchester boysXD but hopefully this is back now:D so! Reviews very much loved! x**


	45. An Even Darker Side Of Hell

**Five months later/fifty years in Hell**

It... hurt. So very much...

It felt rather poetic that these things went in threes- first Dean went to hell, then Sam...

And finally me.

But would I even escape this place-?

There was a steady _drip, drip _of blood coming from vanious parts of my body, but my wrists were their new attacking point. I missed my family... missed my husband, brother in law and most of all, my child.

God, how was little Zebby coping being away from her mommy for so long-?

The torture didn't bother me as such, although; being raped a good few times a day by ugly assed demons was the worst... how nice it was to see Alastair (!) I always knew he couldn't get it up, and I'd seen the evidence. All the demons that I saw were sniggering at me, calling me everything you could think of.

I was quite proud to be the "Winchester Whore" to be honest. Only the brave, the exceptionally brave touched or tortured me. Huh... cowards.

But now, there was one man, or should I say fallen archangel? That I was waiting for-

_"Hello Leona."_

I looked up and met those eyes I had expected so very long ago, so I chuckled weakly. "Luci... what took you so long?"

The devil laughed a little now, then put his hand under my chin, lifting it up so his eyes could pierce mine.

"It has been so very long, my little evil angel."

"I'd say "go to hell" but I think that line is rather useless here."

He chuckled once more and let me go, making my head drop and bloodied chains to rattle. "So- just how did you meet your demise? I have been rather, ah, uninformed on your visit."

"Visit my ass. Are you saying you didn't know that I was here?"

"No, I didn't, Leona. And you know me... I don't lie. So tell me-" he stepped forwards and raised an eyebrow. "How did you die?"

"Oh, murdered by a crazy assed thing called Cain."

Lucifers eyes flashed dangerously, my chains clinking violently as if caught in a high breeze. "Cain?" he said in distaste, a snarl around the edges. I frowned- what the hell?

"You know him then?"

"Know him-?" Lucifer laughed darkly. "He's a little shit."

"Wow, violent words for you."

He chuckled darkly. "Cain... if I was on Earth, I would track him down and rip his heart out."

"Not bum buddies I take it then?"

"I despise him._ The _most pathetic human to ever be created."

"Old vendetta?"

Lucifer was silent, then rammed his hand into my chest making me scream and he smirked. "Vendetta? Oh, much more than that. So very much more..." he pulled it out, wiping the blood of his hand and onto my clothes, well, what was left of them My rapists weren'y exactly gentle, they were more rough than Sam when he had been soulless... and that was saying something.

Lucifer put his hand on my cheek now, then cocked his head. "Dear Leona... you look a mess."

"It's been fifty years you prick."

"Oh?" he smirked and stepped forwards, then kissed my cheek before saying. "I may have use for you, Leona."  
"Go and fuck a sheep!"

"Such pleasent manners (!)" he scoffed, then turned away, leaving me sat there in my chains, bound to the chair and bleeding away.

**-AmUfT**

Sam glanced over at his brother, who, if he thought he wasn't being watched, usually had a look of total loss etched onto his face. Leonas death had hit him hard, even if he wouldn't admit to it.

He'd stopped Sam breaking down the wall in anguish for Leona- he knew she'd want that...but little Zenobia... she just wanted her mother back.

For five months now the pair had looked for a way to get her back, but every demon they trapped, tortured, they said the same thing-

_"Lucifer has her."_

Which meant it was impossible. But, never giving up hope, then continued the search.

Gabriel had gotten his powers back, but the link that he had between Leona as her "Guardian angel" was more or less blocked. His brother had crossed the t's and dotted his Is alright.

That same archangel appeared in the room now with a sigh. "Nothing. Not a dicky bird. Jeez, Lucifer has her well and truly..."

"Thanks for cheering me up (!)" Dean snarled, standing up and walking over to the window, staring out of it with a glare. Gabriel sighed.

"Would you rather me lie then? Get your hopes up that we'll find her?"

"We will find her!" Dean almost yelled, turning around and facing the archangel with a glare.

"Dean-" Sam sighed, wishing his brother would try and think straight for once. "I know how you fee-"

_"No you don't! Either of you!"_

Gabriel rolled his eyes, too used to Deans abuse- he loved his girl as much as he did protecting her. Dean had known her all his life... Gabriel realized that the hunter was right- he didn't know how he was feeling...

"Dean, man... you know I'm doing everything I can think of. But it's just... I hate to say this, but it's up to her to get out. If Lucifer had his paws on her, she's the only one who can sneak out. And... " he chuckled. "I have faith in her. She's a smart chick, always has been."

Dean sat back down and stared blankly at the floor of the motel, thinking about Zenobia safe with Lisa and Ben while he went looking for her mother.

_"I really hope you're right..."_

**-AmUfT-**

_"Well hello. Lovely to see you again sweetie."_

I let out a low snarl and looked up to see that bastard Alastair. "The feeling's not mutual dick." then let out a grunt of pain as he stabbed me in my stomach, pulling it sharply out.

"Guess what? You broke your husbands high score! Nearing Sammys now too aren't we?" he smirked, stepping forwards and pushing himself close to me, raising his hands and taking my face in them. "Look at that- you're almost pretty again!"

"Go screw Lucifer already!"

"Well..." he smirked and swung his leg over me, sitting on my lap, then lent forwards and said with a rather oily voice into my ear. "I was thinking someone else."

He traced his hand up my thigh now, his smirk growing all the time, I yanked against my chains, hissing like a feral cat, making him laugh. "What's wrong? I thought you loved it last time. And oh yeah, screwing around with Sam? No wonder you like it rough."

I growled, trying to pull my arms free of the barbed wire that was stuck around them, but it did more damage to protest. All I could do was close my eyes and let him get on with it... as horrible as it sounded, but the sooner they started, the sooner they got bored and left me alone...

God I had to get out of here...

My chance to escape came just a few days later when another demon was trying to follow in Alastairs footsteps you could say, trying to make it sound like I should be shit scared of him.

Hello-? I was that bored of these pathetic things that I'd let Lucifer try his luck. At least it would be something different (!) Demon rape was getting old now.

The demon pushed my ripped dress away now when I realized that my right leg and arm had come loose, and after trying it for a moment, I felt them come free, so I did the first thing that came to mind and slammed my right knee up, making the demon yell in agony, falling off me with a crash where I swiftly grabbed one of the blades near me and threw it with deadly precision into its heart, killing the little prick instantly.

I almost cried in agony as I pulled the barbed wire from my other leg and wrists, standing up shakily, but then my knees gave way and I lay sobbing on the ground for a moment, feeling the blood trickling down my temple. But I forced myself up and into an agonising half run towards the kind of exit.

I had to find the way out of Hell now...

God I needed a miracle.

**And, after moooooonths of a total blank head, I'm back:D if people are still interested in reading this, I'll continue:) cheers all and reviews are very much loved! x Nicc**


	46. To Hell And Back

Hell was exactly that. Hell.

Everywhere I ran, I found dead ends, no escape. My body was already torn up beyond anything I had ever experienced, shaking and bloodied.

I collapsed onto the ground now, physically and mentally unable to continue, staring up at the sky that seemed so very dark and ominous.

But now I heard footsteps coming towards me, then stop, feeling myself roll over onto my back and stare up with fear in my eyes at the devil himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "Just leave me alone..."

Lucifer cocked his head a little, then mused. "Hmm... actually, you could be of some use to me after all."

"What-?"

He didn't answer, only put a hand on my chest, making me scream when it burned, then he leaned forwards and whispered something in my ear for a moment, then straightened up and walked away, leaving me there.

A new thought came to mind now, and I whimpered out.

_"Gabriel..."_

* * *

The archangel frowned now as he swore he heard something, then sighed, thinking it was his imagination. He had been hoping Leona would remember that link that they had between them- the he was her literal guardian angel of sorts. A job that he toook rather seriously when it came to her and Zebby.

_"Gabriel..."_

"Oh." he realized, then made Dean jump as he got up so suddenly. "What was that for-!"

"Your wifes calling me. It would be rude not to answer." he just said, vanishing.

Dean was frozen now, then realized just what the angel meant.

* * *

I just lay there staring up at the sky again, thinking back to my childhood with the brothers. Both of them that I'd loved so very much...

_"Hey there sweetie."_

That familiar voice made me jump now, then I frowned. "Gabriel-?"

"You did call right?" he said, picking me up carefully into his arms. I groaned, closing my eyes. "You've no idea how good it is to see that short ass of yours."

"I'll accidentally drop you in a moment." he chuckled, then I closed my eyes once more and felt us vanish.

How long I was out of it, I wasn't too sure. But when I woke up, my entire body was in agony, making tears appear in my eyes.

_"Lee-?"_

I turned my head a little and smiled a fraction. "Hey there." then groaned in pain as Dean hugged me, then let me go quickly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not sure of what to hold- my whole body was torn apart.

"Like I got raped by Lucifer. Hang on- I think I probably did."

He chuckled, then I sighed. "Where's Zebby? How is she?"

"She misses you. It's been months..." but I knew his tone- he was thinking of the years I had endured.

"Guess what?" I chuckled now, trying to break the tension. He frowned. "What?"

"I beat your score."

"Oh Lee..." he groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. I smiled a little, then said. "Where's Sam? Please say you stopped him from breaking that wall down..."

"I did, don't worry."

"Thank goodness."

_"You know? Even looking like this I'd do you."_

I snorted in laughter now. "Gabriel, you damn pervert."

"That's me sweetie." he said, then sat down next to Dean and sighed. "Hang on a moment-" he put a hand on my chest and I felt a strange sensation go through me.

"There- I can only do so much since I went to Hell to fetch you. You'll be up and around in no tim-"

But I suddenly gasped as I remembered, sitting up with a slight hiss of pain.

"What-?" Dean said, eyes wide. I just stared at the opposite wall and said blankly. "He wants me to kill Cain. That was why he let me go."

"Who?" Gabriel frowned and I chuckled weakly. "Your brother."

There was silence as I remembered Lucifer telling me before I whited out that I had to remember this. No wonder those memories of hell weren't hurting me...

But was I going to get dragged back down when I killed him-?

"Luci really did hate Cain." Gabriel offered now, biting his bottom lip. I shook my head and Dean said quietly. "Enough to let her go?"

I pushed the covers off now and stood up in time for the door to open, seeing a pair of shocked wide eyes.

"Lee-?"

A smile appeared on my face now. "Hey Sam." then let him pull me into his arms, hugging tightly for a moment.

"How-?" he said, kissing the top of my head. "Your bum buddy let me out. You know? Dick in a white suit?"

Sam froze.

"Lucifer let you leave-? Just why?"

"He wants her to kill Cain." Dean said and Gabriel nodded. "Luci has one massive problem with Cain. Believe me."

"Enough to let her leave?" Sam asked skeptically and Gabe nodded. "Trust me."

I let Sam go and walked over to Dean now, burying my head in his chest, letting him hug me tightly.

Yes, I was back...

But now the real fight began.

* * *

**And the next:) only updating from now on if people are interesting. Thanks and reviews loved. X Nic**


	47. Blood On The Walls

I suppose getting reunited with my little daughter at home after all that time was what finally made me start to cry.

Zebby didn't really want to let me go, so I groaned quietly and picked her up into my arms, hugging her tightly, smoothing her auburn hair back with a smile. "Were you good for daddy while I was gone?"

The little girl grinned and nodded. "Yes." I smiled at that, then tapped her nose playfully. "Have you been torturing Unca' Gabe?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good girl." I chuckled, closing my eyes against her fluffed hair, feeling her let out a yawn, making me sigh. "Come on love- bed."

I took her upstairs, putting her in her bed with a sigh, staring down at her delicately closed eyes, picking up her little giraffe plush and tucking it in close, puling the blanket over her, tucking her in tightly.

It was moments like this that made me thankful to be out of hell.

With that, I felt arms creep around my waist, making me jump a little as lips touched my neck lightly.

"It's rude to creep up on people." I just chuckled quietly, hearing one almost mirror my own, arms tightening around my waist, kissing my cheek, saying against it.

"I do it for a living love."

"Mmhmm, so do I remember?"

I turned around to face his pout of sorts, chuckling lightly and leaned forwards, kissing him softly for a moment, amused how soft he was around me. But then again, I was his nagging wife.

"No one better come in- I'm beat." I just smiled, letting him go and stepping towards the main bedroom, Dean following me like the annoying dog he was.

"Uh-uh. I want to sleep thank you." I told him in the doorway, raising a hand and stopping him dead. Dean scowled, then grinned. "Well maybe-"

"Dean."

"Ok, ok." He folded his arms, looking almost sulky as I walked over to the bed, looking down to my clothes- had they been that torn and bloodied since I'd gotten back-? God...

"Are you sure you feel ok?" I heard him ask now, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, walking over and I could tell he was trying not to look at the bloodied and ripped 'clothes' I had on.

I nodded slightly, and he sighed, walking over to the wardrobe and pulled out my night shorts and vest, debating between a pair of lacy underwear, so I walked over and grabbed one before he ended up starting a mini fight over them again.

Then again, I gave up when his eyes flickered to the bra draw, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Go downstairs and make yourself useful huh?" I told him now, pulling the tie out my hair and letting my hair fall onto my shoulders, heading into the en suite bathroom for a seriously needed shower before I turned in.

If he did go downstairs, I didn't wait to find out as I ran the hot water, letting it wash over me, soothing my aching muscles no end.

When I stepped out back into the bedroom, hair damp and a towel, there was a figure lying on the bed, hands behind his head as he looked at me with something like... well, impressed-? in his eyes.

"Did you even go downstairs at all? Gabriel could be having a strip party with Sam. Maybe even Balthy." I smirked, sitting down on the bed, rolling my eyes as hands pulled me backwards and onto my back, kissing me softly for a moment, a hand going to my towel, but I slapped his hand, hissing.

"I said no. Jeez..." I snapped, looking up into emerald eyes that were a frown. "Lee-" he started, but I sat up, making him do the same, getting to my feet and changing into my bed shorts and vest, tying my hair back.

"Look- for fifty years, everyday I've had... this." I muttered, looking away. A sigh sounded, then I felt as I sat on the edge of the bed arms wrap around my waist, a chest being pressed to my back as he hugged me, saying quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

_"Now you're sounding like your brother."_

That shut him up and I chuckled. "I know. It's just..." I couldn't finish, pulling out his grip and lying down, feeling him do the same, wrapping his arms around my midriff, the pair of us nodding off.

**-AMUFT-**

When I woke up the next morning, it was just gone eight.

With a low groan, I got to my feet and found myself desperate for a coffee, so I pulled on my silky dark blue dressing gown on and went downstairs where the back of a touseled head on the sofa told me that Gabriel had stopped over once more. Quite frankly, I was surprised Zenobia wasn't with him-

She loved that angel way too much.

As I was letting the water boil, there was a creak from the stairs, alerting me to someone coming downstairs.

I glanced to see my step brother walking into the kitchen, looking as bleary eyed as I felt.

"Morning." I smiled, getting out another cup and dropping a spoonful of coffee into it, adding water to it, passing it across the table to him.

"Man it's weird seeing you making coffee in the morning." Sam chuckled now, taking a sip of the coffee I knew he liked. I had to ask now. "What about Cain?"

Sam sighed, walking into the living room where I shoved the angel of the sofa, making him wake up with a start and a scowl.

I smirked, sitting down on the now vacant seat, Sam joining me, avoiding the figure on the floor who was getting to his feet, pissed off in the extreme, going.

"Welcome back Lee (!)"

"Why thank you." I smirked to him, and he rolled his eyes, shoving himself down between the pair, a cup of coffee appearing in his hand as Sam finally answered.

"Cain just... vanished off the scope when you died."

I was silent, then Gabriel spoke. "Agreed. I looked, but he's of the angel radar."

Great (!) If we didn't know where he was... how could we kill him.

We were all silent for a good few minuets, then Gabriel sighed, getting to his feet, empty coffee cup vanishing. "I have to find Balthatwat."

"Have you turned gay now?"

"Nope, I'd still do you." He smirked, then was gone in a snap. I sighed as my 'guardian angel' disappeared, lying down and putting my head on Sams lap, staring at the blank TV screen on the other side of the room, letting out another sigh.

"How did... Dean handle with, I mean... me dead-?"

There was a silence, then he sighed. "What do you expect? He tried everything-"

"He didn't try to sell his soul-?"

"...more times than I can count. Gabriel had to stop him a few times. But then... he tried everything too, and he's an archangel."

I was silent at that, then nodded. "I'm glad I was missed."

Now Sam did scoff at that, and I laughed. "You softie."

"Guilty."

_"Well, well, look who's back. Hell just can't keep you locked up can they?"_

I glanced up to spy another angel stood before me, his arms folded and eyebrow raised. A grin escaped me as I sat up, saying. "Gabriel was looking for you."

"Oh well, Shortie can spend longer looking."

I was silent, then got to my feet and stepped over, taking him by surprise I think as I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, making him go.

"Um-"

"Yes, I even missed you, you French dick."

I felt an awkward pat on my back, then. "Let me go?" I did so and Balthazar looked even more awkward about the whole situation. Yeah, he was a dick of an angel that wanted to screw me, and he wasn't shy admitting it. Hell, he'd tried a few times, and I was yet to manage to kick him right where it hurt.

Well, along with Gabriel.

What was with these angels and wanting to screw me-? Bloody things.

"Right, awkward moment over. Why does Shortie want to talk to me?"

_"Because 'Shortie' has found out a few things."_

I turned to see Gabriel stepping forwards, and then sighed. "We have trouble brewing."

With that, I truly snorted with laughter- what was new?

"Oh? Do tell sweetheart." Balthazar smirked, making Gabriel send him a filthy look, then he spoke. "Raphael is on the move. And Cas? He's ballsing up well and truly."

"What about Cain?" Sam frowned, and Gabriel bit his lip a little. "That's the thing... that fat demon, what was his name again? Crawley? Cruft- hold on, that's a British dog show..."

"Crowley-?" I offered and Gabriel nodded to me. "That's the one. Well, chubs the demon has a new partner in crime."

I was confused when Sam sighed. "Now why am I not shocked-? Still looking for Purgatory?"

Gabriel was silent, then nodded. "Yep."

That made me just say-

"What have I missed-?"

The angels and human were silent, then Balthazar spoke. "Well, to put it simply- Cain's looking for Purgatory as well."

"Why?"

"I've no idea sweetie, but we don't want him to find it." Balthazar finished and I frowned. "Why isn't Raphael dead yet-? I thought Cas was fighting that dick?"

"That dick is my brother. Yeah... he's tougher than he looks." Gabriel said distastefully, folding his arms. "And now Raphy is causing shit, Chubs is hanging with Cain- he did look gay as we- "

"Gabe! Get to the point."

The archangel rolled his eyes, then just shrugged. "Cain is after something in Purgatory."

"Or someone." Balthazar added, making me feel uneasy-

How the hell had things gone so very to hell, literally, in just five months-?

At least Sams wall was still up I suppose.

But now Sam sighed. "Now we're against both of them-? What the hell is going on in this world?"

Gabriel shrugged, and I felt myself frowning, realizing something.

"Gabe... you can take down Raphael. You're an archangel!"

He was silent, then sighed, nodding a little. "I am."

I knew what he was going to say- he didn't want to go back to Heaven after he'd ran away. But-? What if we could end all this Civil War with him? A freaking archangel that had no bloody balls to stop his home being ravaged.

"Gabe. You could end this." I just told him quietly, and he looked away, not meeting my eyes. He walked out the room to the hallway and I followed, shutting the door behind us, turning to him and going.

"Why won't you help?"

He sighed, looking down for a second, saying quietly. "I can't."

"So you're going to be a coward and let innocent people die-? What about the angels that don't need to die? They're your brothers and sisters! You're letting them die!"

"You think I want them to die-!" He snapped, voice almost a growl. All I could do was shake my head and sigh. "Be the better man Gabe. I know how powerful you are... use it."

He finally met my eyes and sighed once more. "You're asking me to get involved in a war I want nothing to do with."

"You bloody-! Your brother will start up the Apocalypse once more. You must know that! Really want Michael and Lucifer out and fighting again?"

I knew he didn't want it any more than I did, but that freedom he had had for hundreds of years were pulling him back. With that, I gave up, just saying.

"Fine. Be a coward. Let Crowley and Cain open Purgatory. Let Raphael start up the fucking End Of Days shit. It wouldn't bother you at all would it-!"

I turned my back on him and walked back into the main room, rubbing tears away from my eyes-

Hell did we need a miracle now...

_Well, it's been soooo very long, but now this story is back;D Also elements of S6 added into it- kinda AU season too in this(: should be heating up soon enough, especially if Gabe changes his mind and decides to kick some Raphael ass. Hope people are still interested in reading more, and I'll continue if enough are still wanting more:) x Nic_


End file.
